Harry Potter and the Jedi Chronicles
by Roff
Summary: Young Harry manages to leave all his abuse behind and travels to a far away place where he discovers a great power within himself. He makes a few friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Jedi Chronicles  
by Roff**

**Chapter One – Escape**

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away there lived a little boy on the planet Earth. His name was Harry James Potter. He was son to James and Lily Potter, both deceased which left poor Harry an orphan. This is his story…_

In September of 1986, Harry Potter had just returned home from his first day at primary school. Having turned six on July 31 he was required to enter year one and attend school with his cousin Dudley who happened to be the same age. His aunt and uncle were suppose to start him a year earlier when his cousin started but kept him out of school all year claiming there was a problem with him. They didn't think it feasible to keep up the charade any longer so enrolled him with Dudley but a year behind him claiming he should be able to keep up now.

Harry had come to live with Dudley when he was only fifteen months old. The evil wizard Voldemort had killed his parents and he was brought here because his Aunt Petunia was his mother's sister. That's about as far as it goes though. Petunia was always jealous of her sister who was not only prettier, but was a witch as well. Petunia had no magical talent like Lily because Petunia was just like their parents who were plain ordinary muggles. In the magical world, Lily was referred to as Muggle-born since they called non-magical folks Muggles.

Petunia was married to an overly large and obese man named Vernon Dursley. Vernon didn't like Harry and frequently made that known. As a matter of fact, Vernon knew about Lily and her husband James Potter. He knew that they were magical and he despised everything that was magical. To him it was unnatural and he was determined to beat that unnaturalness out of his little nephew Harry. He also encouraged his son Dudley to pick on Harry all the time. Dudley gladly obliged and found great joy tormenting his smaller cousin. Like his father, Dudley was quite large for his age and enjoyed throwing his weight around. If you looked up "bully" in the dictionary, you would find that Dudley matches the description perfectly.

Harry would never be big like Dudley or Uncle Vernon but he was smaller than he should be because his family frequently didn't feed him and when he was allowed to eat, he wasn't allowed to eat all he wanted. His growth had been stunted due to malnutrition and the constant need to run for his life when Dudley or Uncle Vernon was after him.

Harry was not completely defenseless though. Being only six years old, he was just not aware enough of his power. Occasionally he had magical accidents that scared everyone in the house, including Harry, because he didn't understand how these things happened. One time when he was three years old, Dudley was tormenting him as usual and Harry got very upset. This caused an episode of accidental magic, which threw Dudley a few feet away from Harry. Dudley wasn't hurt but started crying and drawing attention to himself. Vernon had seen the incident and became enraged with Harry's use of magic. He grabbed Harry by the arm and started shaking him and yelling at him at the top of his lungs to never do that again. It's a good thing that Harry, being magical, was made of sterner stuff; otherwise, Vernon would have likely caused brain damage at the rate he was shaking him. He did manage, however, to break Harry's arm.

For his trouble, Harry had to spend two days with a broken arm locked up in his bedroom, which was in actuality the cupboard under the stairs. This had been Harry's place to sleep since he was brought to live with his aunt. He never cried out about his arm are made any noise to draw their attention. He was too afraid that his Uncle Vernon would hurt him worse. Finally, Petunia decided to take Harry to the emergency room while Vernon was at work. However, when she unlocked the cupboard door and let Harry out his arm was completely healed. Instead, she gave him a little food and put him to work doing house chores.

Today though was a different story, Harry was starting to understand a little bit. Dudley had been awful to him today. He tormented Harry all day long at school and whenever another kid tried to talk to Harry, Dudley would run the kid off so Harry would not have any friends. Harry had been putting up with this all day long. Dudley had even got together with his friends and chased Harry so they could beat him up. All five of the boys had caught Harry once but he had escaped somehow. They were not sure how he did it. Another time that day when they were chasing him, he disappeared and they saw him next on the roof of the building. Harry then started paying attention more to his accidental magic and was wondering if he could manage to do it on purpose.

After they were home, Dudley refused to let up and continued to torment Harry. He would hit him, knock him down, kick him, and call him all sorts of names. Freak was the name he was called most often. Harry was doing his best not to get angry but the more Dudley pushed him the harder it became to control it. Unbeknownst to Harry his magic was building up along with his anger. When Vernon arrived home, he immediately jumped in and doubled up on the abuse of Harry. It was not long after that Harry reached his boiling point.

Dudley knocked Harry down and into the wall then kicked him in the side of the head.

"Take that you little freak and how about another?"

Dudley started to kick Harry again, this time in the stomach, but Harry put his hand out and said "NO!"

Dudley flew back across the room and slammed into the opposite wall. He slumped down onto the floor unconscious. Vernon hurriedly checked on Dudley and saw that he was still breathing. He then lost it and came at Harry with all the rage he could muster.

"Stop, Uncle Vernon. I will not let you hurt me anymore," pleaded Harry.

Vernon ignored his plea and continued advancing on Harry. He reached down to grab Harry by the hair of his head when Harry yelled "NO" again with his hand raised toward his Uncle Vernon. Vernon flew across the room just like Dudley and crashed into the wall next to his son. He also slumped to the floor unconscious. Luckily, he did not land on Dudley.

Petunia had come in from the kitchen due to the noise and came in just in time to see Vernon fly across the room and hit the wall. She ran over to him and then saw Dudley laying there as well. She looked over at Harry with a look of anger that suddenly changed to fright when she saw him. Harry was crying and starting to glow. The walls were rippling like a mirage around him. She saw objects suspended in mid-air. There was a vase of flowers on a small table next to Harry that flew up in the air and flipped over so the water and flowers were pouring out, only they had stopped, and the flowers and water were no longer moving.

Harry continued to get brighter and brighter until she could not stand to look at him anymore. She turned her head away and heard a loud explosion. Some debris hit her behind the head but not hard. When she turned her head back toward Harry, she discovered her wall and ceiling were both badly damaged. There were scorch marks everywhere and there was a hole in the ceiling.

In addition, a large section of the wall was completely destroyed. The vase and flowers along with other debris from the explosion was suspended in the air, completely still as if frozen. Suddenly, all the suspended objects continued in their movement and crashed to the floor. Petunia then realized that her nephew was no longer in sight.

Harry Potter was gone.

oOo

_Hogwarts…_

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had just completed having dinner with the students on their first day of classes and was heading back to his office. When he was close, he heard an alarm going off. He hurried in and discovered that it was an alarm for Privet Drive where Harry Potter was living. Evidently, there had been a very strong magical power surge at that residence. Dumbledore called Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall quickly and then sent his patronus to the ministry to get their attention as well. He then notified some old Order of the Phoenix members and told everyone to meet at number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey.

McGonagall came through his door. "Minerva please take over while I am out. There has been a large surge of power where Harry Potter lives. He is the only magical person that lives there so it was either him or the Death Eaters have found him. I have notified the Ministry and the Order to meet me there. I will be back as soon as I can."

"Of course, Albus. Do be careful."

"As always, Minerva." Dumbledore left and walked outside past the Hogwarts gates before apparating to number 4 Privet Drive. When he arrived, he found some ministry aurors already there. Petunia was in hysterics because she could not wake Vernon or Dudley. She was also afraid that Harry would return and do more damage. They were trying to calm her down.

"Petunia."

She looked at Dumbledore and he entered her mind using Legilimency. She immediately fell asleep. The aurors laid her down on the couch.

"Well, that should calm her down for a bit," said Dumbledore. "What happened here?"

"We don't know that yet Headmaster," replied Auror John Dawlish. "We haven't been here long and most of our time has been spent trying to calm down Mrs. Dursley. Thank you for nipping that in the bud."

"No problem, John. Have you seen Harry Potter?"

"No, sir. Why would Harry Potter be here?"

"Because that is his aunt and those two are his cousin and uncle. He lives here and I strongly suspect he is the cause of the magical surge. Quite a bit of accidental magic, wouldn't you say?"

"Accidental magic? How old is this kid now?"

"He turned six this year."

"And he did this at the age of six?"

Some Order members had arrived and were listening in. Mad-Eye Moody hobbled in next.

"Apparently, since he is the only magical being at this residence. When my alarm went off I knew it was either Harry or the Death Eaters had found him. There are no signs of Death Eaters but there appears to have been a small person sitting over there where most of the damage occurred. See how the explosion and scorch marks are going away from that one spot? Judging by the look of Vernon and Dudley they were either caught in the blast or were taken care of before that."

"You think Harry did this Albus?" asked Moody.

"It sure looks like it. Why don't you have a look with that eye of yours and tell us what you see, Alastor."

Mad-Eye used his magical eye to look at everything. He agreed with Dumbledore that a small person was in that spot where all the explosion and scorch marks came from.

Remus Lupin came back down the stairs and reported an all clear. No one was upstairs.

"I suppose we should wake them up and ask a few questions," said Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Wait, let me see what I can find out first," replied Dumbledore. "Things look a little suspicious to me."

Dumbledore walked over to Vernon and opened his eyelids. He peered into them and used Legilimency. What he found was very disturbing. He saw what Vernon had been doing to Harry and what he allowed Dudley to get away with. He searched further back and saw the incident with the broken arm and Vernon bodily throwing Harry into the cupboard under the stairs. He saw Vernon physically and verbally abuse little Harry time after time, repeatedly. He saw Dudley knocking Harry down and kicking him in the head. He also saw Harry send Dudley across the room then do the same to Vernon when he attacked.

Dumbledore released Vernon and walked over to Petunia. He didn't see physical abuse per se but a lot of verbal abuse and rationing of food. He saw her open the cupboard after two days and her amazement when she noticed that Harry's arm was completely healed. She then fed him a very small portion and put him to work doing house chores at the ripe old age of three. He then moved on to see what she saw before Harry left. This was even more distressing to Dumbledore. A six year old, even if he is Harry Potter, should not be experiencing power at that magnitude. It looked like Harry was losing control of his magic and there was quite a bit of it. He seemed to be effecting time as well. Very unusual.

Dumbledore released Petunia and walked over to the window to think for a minute. He was struggling within himself. The aurors and Order members present were waiting to see what he had to say.

"How could I have been so stupid?" he asked then turned to the aurors.

"Wake them up, an _Enervate_ should do it. They have been abusing Harry Potter and it's made me sick to see how they've treated him. I find it hard to believe that his own family could treat him this way but they have. No wonder he exploded. He lost control of his magic and he has quite a bit it seems. They deserved it and even more. They need to be arrested and questioned under veritaserum. Dudley will need to be put in another home where hopefully he will be given a better example."

"Yes sir. We will take care of it."

"I have to find Harry," said Dumbledore. "I just remembered I have a tracking charm on him that I put there when he was a baby so I should be able to locate him. Thanks for your help everyone."

"Should I come with you, Albus?" asked Lupin.

"No, Remus. I have caused this mess by putting young Harry here thinking he would be safe with the blood ward, but I never thought he would be in such danger from his own family. They're monsters. I should have seen that before now. I was too trusting. I hope he can forgive me. I will let you know after I find him and make sure he's okay."

"Alright, Albus. I'll be waiting to hear from you about Harry. I may not be his godfather but I'm the closest to it he's got."

Dumbledore concentrated for a few seconds to get a bead on Harry. After a minute, Dumbledore opened his eyes very wide in shock. "I can't find him! There is no trace of him anywhere!"

"What?!" asked Remus.

"Wait…perhaps in the magical explosion his tracking charm was removed. The charm was also five years old. It may not still be on him. We will need to check with the Unspeakables to see if they have a way to trace him."

"I'll go with you Albus. We have to find Harry. James and Lily will come back from the grave and murder us if we've lost their son."

"Indeed, meet me at the Department of Mysteries, Remus" and Dumbledore apparated away. Remus Lupin followed right behind him.

oOo

_Earlier at Privet Drive…_

Harry just wanted to escape and get as far away from here as he could go. He knew if he were still here when Uncle Vernon woke up, he would experience a whole lot of pain and would be lucky if he was able to survive this time.

He saw his aunt look at him angrily then her expression changed to that of being scared. He wondered what that meant. He then saw that he was glowing and something was building up inside him that he couldn't stop. He watched as the house faded in and out a couple times. He saw the walls rippling around him and objects suspended in the air. He felt things slow down as if time had come to a stop.

He kept wishing that he could just escape and continued concentrating on getting as far away from his uncle, aunt, and cousin as he could. He wanted to go to a place where they would never find him. He was wishing these things when his magic reached the point where he could no longer hold it in.

_Boom!_

Harry's magic released from his body and exploded out into the house at number 4 Privet Drive. Wood, plaster, and other debris flew everywhere. Harry felt himself being squeezed and flying faster than he could imagine.

oOo

_The Department of Mysteries…_

Dumbledore and Lupin met at the Department of Mysteries and were let in to see Saul Croaker and Broderick Bode, two high-ranking Unspeakables. Dumbledore had requested them personally. They were lead back to Croaker's office where Bode joined them.

"Albus, what a pleasure to see you again," began Croaker, "but if I'm right you're not here for old time's sake. What can we help you with today?"

"Saul, Broderick," Dumbledore said nodding to the two Unspeakables, "let me introduce you to my colleague Remus Lupin."

"Yes, we are familiar with Mr. Lupin but this is the first time we have had the pleasure to meet." Both Croaker and Bode nodded their heads to Lupin in greeting. Lupin responded in kind.

"I'm afraid I have a bit of an emergency, Saul. Harry Potter is missing and we need help finding him. I put my own tracker on him when he was a baby, just before I handed him over to his mother's sister. That tracker may have been removed because I can't get a reading at all on him."

"Tell us exactly what happened, Albus," said Bode. "We need to have as much detail as possible to better help you."

"I can do one better" replied Dumbledore "but let me preface it with explaining what happened before that."

Dumbledore went on to tell them the events of the evening and what he had discovered. He told them how Harry had been abused by his own family, and then he asked for a pensieve so he could show them what he saw in Vernon and Petunia's memories.

"I want to show you what I saw in their memories. I want you to see the magic young Harry Potter used, and I want you to especially pay attention to what he does at the end. Keep in mind you will see some terrible abuse by these people on poor little Harry. It's shocking to say the least."

The men nodded in acceptance.

Croaker waved his wand and a pensieve floated over to his desk. Dumbledore concentrated for a second, put his wand to his temple, and drew out a silvery substance that he placed into the pensieve. Croaker waved his wand again and the memory displayed on a blank wall like a movie screen.

All four men watched the abuse and cringed each time, even Dumbledore who had already seen it once. They especially cringed when they witnessed Vernon break little three year old Harry's arm and throw him bodily into the cupboard under the stairs. They found great joy when they got to the part when Harry knocked his cousin across the room and into the wall. They found even more enjoyment when he did the same to Vernon.

Dumbledore paused the memory.

"We are moving onto Petunia's memory now. You saw the magic Harry used against his cousin and uncle. It was very powerful wandless magic. Now see what happens next and tell me what you think."

Dumbledore started it running again. The men watched and saw what Petunia witnessed until she turned her head. The memory ended after the explosion and Petunia's second look when Harry was missing.

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" exclaimed Bode. "Did you see that Saul? Did you see that? Tell me you saw the same thing I did. It is unbelievable!" Bode was obviously excited.

"Yes, Broderick. I saw exactly the same as you did. This is a remarkable discovery. The fact that young Harry is only six years old makes it that much more incredible. The power he displayed was nothing short of awesome!"

"Okay, I realize that I'm the one in the dark here," said Lupin, "but could somebody fill me in on what you guys are talking about. I recognized all the power but what exactly does that mean other than he is extremely powerful?"

"Remus," replied Dumbledore, "what Saul and Broderick are so excited about is what I suspected when I first saw the memories. Harry is such a powerful wizard already that he is at mage level and it appears he is not only a very powerful mage but a time mage as well. The rippling effect and the suspended objects indicate that."

Remus Lupin sat down hard in a chair provided. He was having difficulties taking it all in. Dumbledore stepped over and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Now, how can you help us find Harry?" asked Dumbledore. "He must be confused, frightened and in need of some care."

"Follow me," said Bode. "We have just the thing to locate Harry." Bode ran into a subordinate as they were walking and sent her to fetch something for him.

"What if Harry died in the explosion?" asked Lupin.

"That is not likely," replied Croaker. "Harry is a time mage. The explosion was caused by the release of his magic when he could no longer contain it. His own magic will not hurt him at all. The explosion could have but as you could see everything that was damaged was flying away from him because of the force of the explosion. Harry left. Plain and simple."

"And you will be able to find him?" asked Lupin.

"As long as he is still on this planet, we will find him," said Bode.

"He would still be on the planet. How could he ever leave the planet?" asked Lupin.

Bode and Croaker just looked at each other knowingly.

The Unspeakable that Bode sent to bring him something showed up about the same time they did to a special room in the Department of Mysteries. On a desk was a large globe of the earth. The Unspeakable handed Bode a file folder and a vial of what looked like blood. Bode showed everyone the vial.

"This vial of blood belongs to Harry Potter. What we are about to do is one of the reasons we collect a vial after magical babies are born. We then preserve the blood along with their file. This globe is an object we use to locate wizards and witches. It requires that we have some of their blood. There are some wizards and witches out there that we don't have a vial of blood for. They slipped through the cracks, were not born in St. Mungos, etc. Any number of reasons, all the way up to Voldemort having an insider destroy some of his Death Eaters' vials."

Croaker took over. "Broderick will place just a small drop of Harry's blood into a hole at the top of the globe. After about one minute the globe will have a light appear in the spot Harry is currently."

Bode placed the one drop of blood into the hole at the top of the globe. Suddenly the globe started spinning. It would spin real fast one way then stop and spin very fast the other way. It shuddered then started spinning again. It started spinning even faster and then reversed direction quickly. After a minute, it shuddered again and then just stopped.

Everyone started looking for the light to appear but no light ever did.

"What does this mean?" asked Dumbledore.

"Simple," replied Croaker. "This device is never wrong. It can even pinpoint the grave of someone who died, to a corpse or even a portion of a corpse, buried or not buried. It is that accurate. Knowing all this, I firmly believe Harry Potter did not die. As a time mage, he has the ability to go pretty much where or when he wants. He could go to a different time, an alternate universe, or even a different dimension. Granted as a six year old, he is not likely aware of or have the control to do all of that. However, he does have the power and there is no telling where or when he could have gone, especially since he likely left on accident only wishing to get away from that family that has abused him for so long. I imagine he wanted to get as far away from them as possible. What does this mean, you ask? The answer is Harry Potter is no longer on our planet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Coruscant**

"Where am I?" Harry asked himself.

He landed in some dark corner of a closed-in alley that was outside of what looked to be an enormous building. In fact, he was surrounded by enormous buildings. All around Harry were bits and pieces of Number 4 Privet Drive that evidently travelled with him. _"I must be in London," _he thought to himself. Harry had never been to London but he knew it was the biggest and closest city. He looked up to see how high the buildings were but he couldn't see all the way to the top. They seemed to go on forever.

He decided to leave the alley and get a better idea of what the big city looked like. Slowly he walked toward the alley's exit. When he got there, he noticed he still couldn't see the sky or the tops of any buildings. Moreover, there were so many of them. Then he noticed something even stranger than that. Everywhere he looked there were weird looking creatures of all different kinds that Harry had never seen before, not even in books. They were walking around like people and some were even talking to each other in a very odd language that Harry couldn't understand.

"I don't think this is London at all. Who are those things and what is this place?"

None of the creatures appeared to want to do him any harm so Harry ventured out further and walked down the street to see the sights. There were lots of places to see and bright lights everywhere. Harry saw a place that looked like it had good food to eat; he was hungry so went to see if he could get some food. He went up to the counter and pointed at what he wanted.

The man said "That'll be 3 credits" but he said it in Basic which is not a language Harry understood. Harry asked "What?" and indicated he didn't understand.

"No credits. No food," said the man.

Once again, Harry indicated he didn't understand so the man called over his shoulder and immediately something that looked like a robot came out of the back room.

"How can I be of service?" the droid asked in Basic.

"See if you can understand this child. He doesn't speak Basic," replied the man.

The droid turned to Harry. "Greetings, young sir. I am G4P2. What is your name?"

"Sorry, I don't understand" Harry replied.

"Wait…searching…ah ancient language but different. One second…"

Harry just watched the droid in fascination. He'd never spoken to a robot before. It appeared to be looking for a way to communicate with him. It finally spoke again, this time in English.

"Greetings, young sir. I am G4P2. What is your name?"

Harry smiled. Now he understood.

"My name is Harry Potter and I'm very hungry. I want that food right there but I can't understand what the man is saying."

"He is willing to sell it to you but it will cost you 3 credits."

"What are credits?"

"In your language it would be called money. You will need money to purchase the food you want and it costs 3 credits."

"Sorry, I don't have any credits. I guess I'll have to go hungry. See you around."

The droid turned to the man.

"The young boy's name is Harry Potter and he is very hungry but has no credits so he could not buy the food he wanted. That is why he is walking away."

The man, a Zabrak with the typical pointy spikes on his head, was kind hearted but would not allow anyone to take advantage of him, especially in business. However, he was feeling certain that this kid was worth the kindness.

"Tell the kid to come back."

"Wait! Please come back young sir." called G4P2.

Harry hadn't gone far. He was thinking hard on how he was to survive in this strange place. Somehow, he needed to get credits so he could eat and it looks like he was going to have to learn a new language as well. Harry heard G4P2 calling him so he turned back around and walked back over to the droid.

"Yes, G4P2? What can I do for you?"

The man handed Harry the food he wanted and gave Harry a big smile. "Tell Harry he can have this one for free but he will have to pay in the future."

The droid explained it to Harry and told him how rare it was for the man to do such a thing. "He obviously must like you young sir but be sure to bring credits next time. Joban will not give food away again."

"Thank you, G4P2, and thank you, Joban. I will not forget this," replied Harry excitedly.

"Harry thanks you Joban and promises not to forget this gift," the droid said in Basic.

Joban smiled at Harry and nodded his head.

"G4, can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly young sir. I will answer if I can."

"Please call me Harry. I need to learn to speak the language here. Where can I get help to do that?"

"You need a communication droid like myself. A droid will teach you Basic and just about any other language you wish to learn. We communication droids are fluent in many languages."

"A droid will cost many credits, right?

"Yes, very many credits, Harry."

"Thanks, G4, and thanks for the food."

"You are most welcome, Harry. Be careful."

Joban handed Harry some water to go with his food just when he was about to leave.

Harry was not sure what the food was but it looked good and tasted even better. He started eating it as he walked back the way he came. He didn't know where else to go so headed back to the alley where he landed. What he didn't know was a Rattataki was following him. He went back to the far corner he started in and sat down to finish his food. He had taken his last bite and drank all his water realizing he had eaten more than he ever remembered eating before. It felt good to be full. He was contemplating his future and how to proceed when he noticed he had guests in his little alley.

The Rattataki entered Harry's alley along with two friends who were quite large. They looked like pigs to Harry, but were called Gamorreans. The Rattataki spoke to his friends.

"Grab the boy. He will make a nice slave. We will be able to sell him quick."

One of the Gamorreans grabbed Harry by the back of his shirt and lifted him up with one hand. He started taking Harry towards the entrance of the alley following the Rattataki and the other Gamorrean. Harry was just hanging there from the big pig's hand once again being mistreated as if it was the most natural thing to do.

Harry, however, had gone well past the ability to tolerate such treatment. Building up his magic, he lifted his hand toward his captor and blasted him against the wall knocking him unconscious when his head collided with the hard surface of the outside of the building. The Rattataki and the other Gamorrean whipped around quickly to see what happened. They saw their partner in crime out cold and the little boy standing there looking a wee bit angry. In addition, he had a glow about him that was worrisome.

The Rattataki drew his weapon and pointed it at Harry. "I don't want to shoot you kid but you are coming with us whether you like it or not."

Harry didn't understand him but certainly didn't like his tone. Harry raised his hand and summoned the weapon to him. He figured if he can push people away then he should be able to pull things to him as well. The Rattataki got off one shot but the aim was off because of Harry's magic calling the weapon from his hand. The shot grazed Harry slightly in his left arm but Harry still caught the weapon in his right hand. He had too much adrenaline going to even feel it yet.

Harry threw the weapon behind him and raised his hands again. He waved one hand one way and the other Gamorrean flew into the wall like his friend did. Harry then waved his other hand at the Rattataki and he flew into the opposite wall. All three were now unconscious.

Harry thought about what to do and after a minute, he remembered he needed credits. He checked all the pockets of his fallen guests and found a few credits on the Gamorreans and quite a lot on the Rattataki. He also found two more blaster pistols, three blaster rifles, and two large knives. He pocketed his credits and piled up his other findings in the corner. Next, he built up his magic and blasted all three of his attackers clear out of the alley. They flew through the air, landing in the street hard, and lay there still unconscious for a couple hours.

The people on the street who saw the Rattataki and two large Gamorreans come flying out of the alley wondered just what was residing in there. The word spread and no one wanted to venture close after that either. When the three slave traders woke up and found they had been robbed and tossed out like rubbish into the street, they decided to leave well enough alone and go look for easier prey. No, not someone who looked like easy prey but actual easy prey. They wanted no more of the little hellion that had taken them to the cleaners. They recognized he had force power but had never seen that much of it or that kind of control in someone so young. They would not make the mistake and bother him again.

Harry started feeling the pain from his arm so he sat down in his dark corner and cried. He was feeling lonely and was very tired of people attacking him. He then remembered how he had healed his broken arm when he was just three years old. Harry concentrated on where the pain was and pushed something that was inside him toward it. Harry knew now that the something inside was his power so he concentrated and sent his power to his arm. Harry had his eyes closed so he didn't notice that he was glowing when he did that. The magic healed his arm up completely and he felt much better.

Harry was tired after that so he gathered up what things he could find in the alley that would keep the wind off him. He then curled up behind the broken crates and other items and fell asleep.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he wandered around for a bit before getting hungry. He then went back to Joban's and got something else to eat. When Joban held up three fingers, Harry nodded and gave him six credits. Joban said, "No, you only owe me three credits" and tried to hand Harry back the extra three credits but Harry would not take them back. Joban called G4P2.

"Greetings, young Harry. I hope you are well today."

"Thank you G4. I am. I feel great in fact. I have some credits and bought some food. I gave Joban credits for the food yesterday too so please tell him that the extra credits are for that."

G4 translated for Harry and Joban smiled and patted Harry on the back. "You're a good kid, Harry."

Harry only understood when Joban said his name but he felt he got the gist of what he was saying.

"G4, I plan on going to a shop that sells droids. I believe I might have enough now to get one that can teach me Basic. I recently received some things and credits. I am hoping it will be enough to buy a droid that will help me. Do you think you could come along and talk for me?"

"Let me check with Joban to make sure it is okay."

G4 talked to Joban for a minute. Joban then went in the back and brought someone up to the counter. He turned to G4 and said, "Let's go."

G4 turned to Harry. "Harry, Joban is coming with us so he can make sure you get a decent deal from the droid shop owner. He will help you."

"Thanks, Joban, and you too, G4. I have to go back to my alley to get the things but it's on the way to the droid shop."

Harry and his friends stopped in Harry's alley to gather up the weapons. Joban had heard the stories about this alley so was cautious when Harry entered it. He soon figured out that it must have been Harry that threw out the three slave traders so he relaxed. He was not happy when he saw where Harry was sleeping so made a note to remedy that situation after he helped him get his droid. Joban and G4 carried all the weapons for Harry as they walked to the droid shop. With three hand blasters, three rifle blasters, and two large knives Joban felt Harry could do well enough for a decent droid, especially if he had some extra credits to apply to the purchase.

They entered the shop and walked up to the counter. Behind it was a man called a Quarren who had tentacles for a chin. Harry was always amazed at how many different species this place had.

"I want to buy a droid that can teach me Basic and other languages if necessary," said Harry. The Quarren looked at Harry strangely. He had never heard such a strange language before.

"Hello sir. I'm Joban. Young Harry here is new to this world and does not speak Basic. He is requesting to buy a droid that can teach him Basic and possibly other languages. He has collected quite a few weapons that he would like to trade for the droid." Joban and G4P2 placed all eight weapons on the counter. They were used but very well maintained. The owners needed them quite often so kept them in great condition.

The Quarren pretended they were not worth much and offered a very low price for them. While Joban was bargaining with the Quarren Harry began walking around the shop looking at the different droids that were for sell. They were all operational so Harry took the time to speak to them to see how fast they could pick up his language. They were all about the same as G4P2 until Harry came up to one that looked a little more worn out than the others did. He was not as new as the others were for sure. Harry started to walk on by but said "Hello" anyway. The droid said "Hello" back immediately and began introducing himself.

"I am OP3C and am quite honored to make your acquaintance."

"Hi OP3C. My name is Harry and I was wondering how you picked up my language so fast. The others had to think a bit before figuring it out."

"I have spoken a dialect very similar to your language before so I was able to do the calculations and know your language instantly."

"How many languages do you know?"

"Over 1 million languages so far."

"So, you are still learning more?"

"Yes, it is what I am best at."

"Thank you OP3C for answering my questions."

"You are most welcome, sir"

Harry turned back around to the counter and asked "How much for this one?"

"Young Harry wants to know the cost of the older one behind him" translated G4P2 to the Quarren.

"I will take the weapons plus 500 credits for OP3C."

That was still too low of a trade for the weapons and Joban was pretty harsh with the shop owner when he tried to cheat Harry out of a good trade. The shop owner changed his tune when he realized he was not going to get away with it.

"Okay, since it's an older droid I will take the weapons plus 200 credits."

That sounded fair to Joban so he instructed G4P2 to explain it to Harry. After G4P2 explained it, Harry walked over and paid the man 200 credits. Harry had collected over 1,500 credits from the slave traders so he was doing OK for now.

The Quarren went over to OP3C and removed his restraining bolt.

Harry walked back up to OP3C. "OP would you like to come with me and teach me Basic? I need someone like you so I can learn to talk like everyone else."

"I would be delighted sir. Just tell me what you want me to do and I will do it."

"Great! Let's go," said Harry. All four walked out of the shop together.

"First of all, OP, I want you to call me Harry."

"I would be delighted, Harry," replied OP.

As soon as they were back out on the street, Joban began asking Harry questions via his droid who translated. "Harry, I would like to make you an offer."

"Sure, okay" replied Harry

"Harry, I would like you to come to work for me."

"Work for you? But what could I do?"

"I know you were the one who took care of those three slave traders all by yourself so I would like to hire you as my security."

"Well, I figured those slave traders owed me after what they tried to do to me."

"No argument from me on that, Harry. The job comes with room and board and all the food you can eat. I have a room in the back of the shop with facilities for washing up. You can use that as your room and if you want to help around the restaurant when you're not busy handling security you can do that as well."

"What would I have to do for security?"

"Just take care of anyone who starts trouble in the restaurant. It doesn't happen often but it does occasionally. You could handle them easily since you took down those three tough slave traders. You took their credits and all their weapons from them. If you can do that then you can handle any problems that happen in my restaurant. Plus, I will always have your back if you need it Harry."

"Sounds good to me. When can I start?"

"Right now. You have nothing left in that alley so just come on with us and bring OP3C with you. If this works out well for the next two weeks then I will start paying you a little so you can make some credits."

_"__Great!" _thought Harry. Now he could buy some new clothes and get cleaned up. It will also be nice to have a room and a regular bed to sleep in.

Harry settled into his new room, which was far more spacious than his cupboard under the stairs. He also liked Joban and G4 much better than the Dursleys. After Harry was introduced to the other employees and they were told that Harry was the one in the alley, they understood now why Joban had hired a six year old for his security guard. They also figured out that Joban wanted to get him off the streets and give him a decent place to sleep. They knew under that stern exterior was a kind heart since every single one of them had been helped one way or another by their boss. It also didn't take them long to figure out that Harry was most likely force sensitive. They figured time would tell.

After all that was done, Harry took OP with him to buy some new clothes. They found a good shop quick enough since OP was familiar with the area. Harry ended up getting some clothes that made him fit in better, although the styles here were quite varied. He bought several sets and undergarments as well. They also sold boots and shoes so Harry bought a couple pair of nice fitting boots that were quite comfortable.

When done they headed back to Joban's where Harry enjoyed a good shower to get him clean again and have the feel of fresh clothes to wear. Joban had told Harry to spend the first couple of days working with OP3C on learning Basic. He really needed to get that out of the way. After he could speak the language, Joban wanted Harry to go to school so he could get an education and not fall behind. Harry agreed so spent the next two days with his new droid.

Harry ended up cleaning OP so he didn't look so worn. When he was done, he was shining like a new droid. OP was tall, about six foot, and looked to be made out of solid silver, which shined quite beautifully when cleaned and polished. As it turned out OP was an excellent teacher but the first question Harry asked had nothing to do with learning Basic.

"OP, where am I?"

"You are in your room, Harry."

"No, I mean what is this place? I believe that I somehow came here by accident and here is like another planet or something. On my planet, we only had people like me. My planet is called Earth. What planet am I on now?"

"Coruscant."

"What is the name of this city?"

"Coruscant."

"How big is Coruscant?"

"It covers the entire planet."

"Really?"

"Yes, Harry. It is a city planet."

"Are all the different people here from Coruscant?"

"No, most everyone here are from other planets."

"So, they can travel from other planets?"

"Yes. They have ships that fly through space and can take people just about anywhere."

"Wow!"

"Are you okay, Harry? This must be a bit of a shock."

"It's different but I like it. Anyway, I have nothing to go back to. My life was horrible back there and I was treated in the worse way you could imagine. If I had realized my power sooner, I could have made a difference but I didn't. It was the realization of my power that brought me here and I much prefer it here by the way. My life is so much better than it was before and it just got even better when I bought you and moved in here."

"I am pleased you are happy Harry. I will help you in any way that I can."

"Okay, then. I guess it's time I learned Basic."

Over the next two days, Harry and OP hunkered down in his room and worked hard on Harry learning the new language. He only took time out for food and sleep. Harry also spent some time working with his magic. He was wondering if he could use it in a more gentle way rather than just pushing or pulling hard. He wanted to see if he could move small objects around, setting them down gently. He worked on this while he was learning Basic to break up some of the monotony. After two days, he was able to lift OP gently and set him down gently. This was not fun for OP until he realized he was safe with Harry moving him around. The kid was quite powerful.

Harry made sure he learned some phrases in Basic first so they would help him on his job. One of the first things he learned was "Leave or I will be forced to hurt you!" He also learned to say, "Settle down or you will answer to me." Of course, this would all sound funny coming from Harry who was only six years old and not even as big as a normal six year old.

oOo

_Two weeks later…_

Harry was starting to get a better handle on Basic since he worked with OP some every day. Harry had only one encounter with a troublemaker so far. Joban had asked him politely to leave but he still stayed and became even more of a problem. Joban called in Harry and told him about the man and how he had been drinking too much. He then watched Harry with amusement.

Harry walked over and spoke to the man.

"Leave or I will be forced to hurt you!"

The big man took one look at Harry and burst out laughing. Harry had learned a little more Basic so he added more.

"I will give you only one more warning. If you do not leave then I will force you to leave."

The man burst out laughing again.

"I warned you," Harry said calmly.

The man continued to laugh until he was bodily picked up in the air and carried out the door. Only no one was touching him. He looked over and saw the little boy with his hand outstretched pointing at him. Harry set him down gently in the street.

"Now, stay out," said Harry and he turned and walked back into the restaurant.

All the customers in the restaurant gave Harry a standing ovation when he walked back in. They were applauding him for the great job he did as Joban's security guard and bouncer. Harry was embarrassed over the special attention so he quickly went into the back where he could hide his red face.

The troublemaker Harry put in the street sat there for a minute until he realized he had pretty much seen everything now.

"I should not have had that last Juma Juice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Fame**

Six months later Harry was the talk of the Coruscant underworld. In addition to keeping the troublemakers under control at Joban's, Harry was helping other local businesses when they had a special problem that needed to be addressed. He would take care of the trouble very efficiently and then they would pay him for his services based on a pre-arranged fee.

It was such a sight to see a six-year-old do all those amazing things, that more and more people were coming to those businesses just to get a look at Harry. Of course, Joban's was the busiest. Harry had brought in so many extra customers that Joban had to give him a raise twice already.

Harry was content since his life was so much better than before at the Dursleys so he rarely spent any of his credits. Between what he made at Joban's and the other businesses, Harry was managing to save up quite a few.

Joban had talked to Harry early on about schooling and informed him that OP could be his teacher for that as well. Communication droids were fully functional for teaching kids what they need to learn in school. He worked it out with Harry to spend at least four hours a day on schooling but he would be on call for security duties if anything should happen where he would be needed.

Harry informed OP that he had only been to school for one day so far and didn't learn much so needed to be taught everything he would learn if he went to school. Within a minute OP had worked out a schedule for young Harry to progress him through all of his school years with a plan to work at Harry's pace for four hours a day. They started that very day and Harry began learning at a very rapid rate due to his intelligence and the one-on-one excellent instruction.

Harry worked nearly every day improving his skills too. The more he experimented the more he discovered he could do. He was only limited by his imagination and Harry had a very vivid one. He added fire to his arsenal a couple months ago and occasionally you would see him shooting a fireball out of his hand when the usual persuasions were not working.

Normally, he handles every troublemaker very gently by simply removing them from the premises. If, however, they choose to fight back then they are met with more than they ever bargained for. Harry's abilities continued to increase rapidly in both number and control.

Having spent so much time with Harry, Joban had learned a few important things about him. Today he was going to surprise Harry by taking him to a med clinic where Harry could get some help for his eyesight.

Joban had learned that those things Harry wears on his face are called glasses and he wears them because his eyesight is poor. He also learned that Harry is small for his age due to malnutrition but Harry had been growing pretty fast lately now that he was getting enough to eat. He would still never reach his full potential after years of neglect but it was possible he would recover some or most of it over the next few years.

There was nothing medical that could be done about Harry's height but there were some nutrients and vitamins Joban was aware of that promoted good health and physical well-being in children. He would make sure Harry got those in his food to help him there. But today he wanted to surprise him.

"Harry."

"Yes, Joban?"

"I have a surprise for you today."

"Really? A surprise?"

"That's right. Since you explained to me about your eyesight I have decided that I need to take you to the local med station so they can fix that."

"They can fix my eyes?"

"Yes, there is no need for you to have to wear glasses here when we have the ability to fix your eyesight."

"That will be great!"

"I also want to do one more thing for you. You are shorter than you should be because those awful people starved you for so many years. I am happy you are eating enough now so that you are growing fast as you should at your age. However, you will not likely catch up with the height you are supposed to be unless that too is fixed."

"They can fix that too?"

"No, sorry, they cannot fix that but we do have some nutrients and vitamins that I will include in your food that will help you. You just might gain some of that back and maybe even more. Do you want to go now?"

"We can go right now?"

"Sure, unless you would rather wait for some reason."

"No, I don't want to wait. I'm ready to go right now."

Joban chuckled at Harry's enthusiasm. "Alright then. Let's go!"

Joban took Harry down to the med station and explained to the droid about his eyesight.

"One moment please," said the droid.

The droid then went over to a counter and retrieved an item. He came back over to Harry.

"Please sit on the table while I administer the remedy."

Harry hopped up on the table and removed his glasses.

"Please close your eyes," directed the droid.

The droid then took a metal device and held it up to Harry's temple. There was a soft noise from the instrument. Other than being a little cold, there was no pain or other sensation that Harry felt. The droid did the same for the other temple then put away the instrument.

"You may open your eyes now."

Harry opened his eyes and could see perfectly. He put his glasses back on and everything was blurry. He took them back off and grinned real big. He got down off the table and began looking around at everything without his glasses. He put them away in his pocket for now.

Joban paid the droid for his services and talked to him for a bit about Harry's growth problem to see if there was anything more he could do for him. The med droid recommended a couple specific nutrients that would help the most. Joban then walked with Harry back to the restaurant.

"How do you feel Harry?"

"I feel great! I love not having to wear my glasses."

"The med droid gave some good suggestions for some other nutrients that will help your height. I'll get some of those as well and start you on your new diet. Don't worry though, I'll include them in your food, and you won't taste the difference."

"Great! Thank you for doing this for me. This was a very nice surprise Joban. I'm still getting used to people doing nice things for me. That never happened before I came here."

"Well, get used to it, Harry, because you deserve it. If I had a son, I would want him to be just like you. It's amazing that you came from such a horrible existence yet you have turned out great. Everyone likes you and they are impressed with what you can do. It's unfortunate that you've had to grow up so fast because it's good for a kid your age to play and have fun. Don't forget to have fun, Harry."

"I am having fun. I'm having more fun than I can remember and now that I don't need glasses it just got a whole lot better."

"I was very happy to oblige, Harry, he said ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry just grinned. After a second, Joban changed the subject.

"Harry, there is something I wanted to talk to you about. It has to do with your job taking care of security."

"What is it?"

"I've heard some rumors and these are not good rumors, mind you. You know how you're drawing in more people who visit our businesses and they spend credits, which help us? Apparently, your fame has spread a bit and there are some bad people out there who would like to 'teach you a lesson' so to speak. They don't like it that a young kid such as yourself has so much power and knows how to use it."

"They want to hurt me?"

"It would appear so, Harry, so I want you to be careful. These people are not honorable and they will not fight fair. You will need to watch your back carefully. Do not turn your back on them until you are absolutely positive they are not going to attack you. Also, be careful when away from the restaurant, they might ambush you on the street."

"Joban, please don't worry about me. I have more powers than what you have seen me use so far. I have a whole lot more. Most of them are not needed on the troublemakers I handle but I have other things I can do if I need them. I'm discovering more and more all the time but I will be careful as you suggest and watch my back."

"Thank you, Harry. I would not want to lose you. You bring in a lot of customers but that is not why I said that. I simply like having you around. You're a great kid."

"Thank you, Joban. I like being around you too and it's not just because you're a great cook either."

They both grinned at each other.

oOo

Just a couple months later Harry faced his first bad guy that wanted to 'teach him a lesson.' It was basically the same routine Harry had performed several times where Harry took the troublemaker out into the street and put him down, forcing the person to leave when they refused to do so on their own. Only this time the troublemaker had other plans, drew a blaster quickly from his belt, and shot at Harry three times fast.

What the guy didn't realize was that Harry was more than prepared for blaster fire. One of the first things he worked on learning to do was to have the ability to block it. After his incident in the alley with the Rattataki, he wanted to make sure he would not get shot again. His first time was just a graze but the next time could be a lot worse.

Harry never turned his back on the guy. He was waiting just like Joban recommended and was making sure the troublemaker was no longer a threat. When he reached for his blaster, Harry called up a shield he developed which absorbed the three blaster shots like it was hungry. Harry then used his other hand and summoned the guy's blaster. He caught the blaster then dropped the shield. He then moved his hand upwards quickly.

The troublemaker had a look of shock on his face when he saw Harry's shield absorb all three of his shots but that look was nothing compared to the one he had when he lost his blaster then shot straight up fifty feet in the air. His shock and fright became even more pronounced when he began his fast descent from that height. In fact, you could hear his screams all the way down until he landed with a loud splat. He might have survived but Harry never checked to find out. He knew the droids would take care of him or the body.

Harry calmly walked back into the restaurant with the blaster still in his hand and everyone was just staring at him in awe. He quietly walked back to his room and stayed there for the rest of the day. OP brought his meals to him.

oOo

_Six months later…_

Harry was walking back from another local business who needed his help with a drunk, but abusive, customer. He handled her quickly and was paid for his service. Afterwards, he left and was minding his own business walking back to Joban's. Occasionally he would exchange pleasantries with people on the street whom he knew. He was crossing the street at an intersection when suddenly four Trandoshans surrounded him. He stopped.

"Young Harry out for a stroll all alone?" asked one of the lizards.

"What's it to you?"

"We know you are very young but they say you are a worthy foe so we are here to see for ourselves. We know about your shield but believe it only exists on one side of you. Let's see you get out of this!"

The Trandoshans were on all four sides of Harry each about 20 feet away. After the leader who was doing all the talking finished speaking they all fired their blasters right at Harry who was in the center of them all.

Now Harry had a good shield but the talking Trandoshan was correct, he could only cast the shield on one side and not all around him. That was something to work out at another time since his time was short at the moment. Not knowing exactly what to do and afraid he was about to die if he did nothing, he panicked a bit and just yelled "STOP!" with his hands extended out from his sides and his palms facing outward. He wanted everything to just stop so he could have time to figure out how to get out of this mess.

Surprisingly everything did stop, at least everything within 100 feet of Harry, including the Trandoshans and their blaster fire. Harry looked around and saw that they were frozen in time so he used his power to lift and move the Trandoshans closer in to each other and made sure they were pointing their blasters at their comrade opposite them.

He started to grab the blaster fire that was frozen in mid-air and then realized he should not touch that. Instead, using his power again he moved the blaster fire so that it was in line with hitting each Trandoshan dead on. After all this, Harry stepped out of the circle and out of the way of stray blaster fire. He then put up his shield and wishing for time to start again, he whispered "Start." Movement started again immediately and the Trandoshans were all hit with their initial blaster fire and the extras they shot after that. All four dropped from being hit several times. Harry released his shield, turned, and continued on his way back to Joban's.

The people on the street who witnessed the incident were within the 100-foot radius. They were shocked to see Harry suddenly standing somewhere else and the Trandoshans standing closer firing away at each other. They saw that the Trandoshans dropped dead from their own blaster fire then saw Harry turn and continue up the street. They were not sure of exactly what happened but once again little Harry came out on top. He never ceased to amaze them. Word spread of what he had done.

Harry, on the other hand, was still trying to figure out how he stopped time. He remembered the feel of his power when he yelled _"STOP"_ so promised himself he would work out how to use that whenever he wanted. That could be a very handy little trick, he thought.

He would also work on a shield that surrounded him completely and while at it, he could work on moving himself quicker not only for situations like that but use that as a quicker way to travel. He figured that if he could travel all the way to another planet then he should easily be able to travel to different parts of this planet or just down the street. Having his work cut out for him, he continued on back to Joban's.

Later that evening Joban came up to Harry who was looking a little down.

"Word on the street says you were attacked by four Trandoshans? Those guys are tough but obviously not tough enough for you. I don't see a mark on you."

"Yes, they surprised me a bit and surrounded me."

"People who witnessed it are not sure about what they saw. They said you were in the middle of them when they started firing then the next thing they knew you were somewhere else and they were closer in shooting each other down. How did you manage that?"

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure yet. My shield only covers one side and they were firing from all four sides. I panicked a bit and discovered a new ability. I'm still working out what it is and how to do it when I want. I haven't figured it all out yet."

"Well, I'm very glad you are okay, Harry. It scares me to hear stories like that but I'm happy you can take care of yourself when in danger."

"I'll keep learning more, Joban. I discover new abilities quite often now and have a couple I will be working on immediately. One of which will be a shield that surrounds me completely. Also, I want to be able to move around from place to place faster using my power. If I can travel all the way to a new planet using my power then I should be able to travel around here without a problem. It might get me out of a jam in the future."

"You do that. The more you know how to do the better your chances. Take care of yourself because I don't want anything to happen to you. You're a very special person, Harry, and I think you will be doing even greater things when you're older."

"Thank you."

"Need a snack? I have some desserts left over."

"Sure!"

"Alright, come on then. I'll get you fixed up."

oOo

_Five years later…_

By the age of twelve Harry had become a bit of a show off but in a good sense. He only did it when he had to take someone down a few notches. Over the course of the years, Harry had developed a lot of tools for his trade and improved on others. He could not only make different types of shields but he could make different sizes as well, from just a little bigger than one hand to where it surrounds him and protects completely if needed.

In addition to the fireballs, Harry had figured out, he could call up lightning as well. So, in an attempt to make his opponent soil his pants Harry would sometimes put on a show first. If he went with fire then he would give the illusion that both his arms were engulfed in flames before he fired a fireball or two. If he went with lightning he would show electricity moving throughout his fingers, bouncing off the ground around him, and extending out from his hair which always looked like he'd put his finger in a socket anyway. It had quite the effect on his enemies and most did soil their pants.

Most of the time though he would simply stun them, carry them out to the street and revive them. That was usually enough for most but occasionally he got one that was looking for a fight so he put on a show and made sure they didn't forget before he turned them loose.

Harry had killed some people but he was far from being a cold-blooded killer. The only people Harry had ever killed were ones that were trying to kill him first. He simply acted in self-defense. He was never happy when that happened. It took him days afterwards to work through it all, especially as he got older and was more familiar with the concept of life and death. However, since he learned how to stun people, he had been using that more to his advantage and preventing the situation from escalating further.

This did come back to bite him a couple years back though. He had stunned a person who took a shot at him and left it at that. A few days later, the person tried to kill him again but from ambush and was met with an untimely death. Harry had given him his chance and he blew it.

"Any person who takes up a blaster and tries to kill a young kid deserves to die," Joban explained to Harry when he was down after killing someone. "There is simply no excuse for someone to go after a kid that way or anyone else for that matter."

Harry didn't seek these people out or even do anything to them that would provoke them. They simply knew of his reputation and wanted to make a name for themselves. Harry being a young kid didn't seem to matter to them at all.

Harry still didn't know that the power he displayed was called magic. All he knew was he had power that no one else does, at least no one he had ever met yet. He was taught about the Jedi in his History class and they were no doubt very fascinating people. In fact, Harry would read everything he could find about them but it became apparent that even though his powers and theirs were similar, he was still different. Harry would love to meet a Jedi but so far had not had the opportunity.

By this time, Joban was like a father to Harry and Harry a son to Joban. It was mutual and they enjoyed each other's company. Joban made sure Harry knew that no matter where he went in his travels now or when he was older and took off on his own, he would always find a home here at Joban's. Harry knew that he meant it too.

They still maintained their business relationship though and Harry was making good money now. He had learned how to apparate but he called it teleporting since he was not familiar with the magical term. He figured out that all he had to do was to want to be somewhere else bad enough and he would appear there. After he learned that, he was able to expand his jobs to include businesses all over the planet. His current employers gladly gave him references but he rarely needed it since his fame was fairly widespread and still growing.

Harry purchased a personal comlink for himself so he could receive calls from his clients whenever they needed him. He then could teleport over and assist them immediately.

With the new businesses hiring him, his jobs became a little more varied in nature. Many times, they became more dangerous as well. There were some gangs on Coruscant that Harry ran into on occasion. Some were small and disorganized while others were more militant in nature with weapons and a chain of command.

He stayed clear of any complex entanglements with them but found himself on occasion having to school a few would be gang members who thought they would take advantage of a helpless kid. They found out otherwise and spread the word that a certain kid with wild black hair and emerald green eyes was one to avoid.

As Harry grew older, he sought out more interesting jobs. There were many who wanted to hire him for special jobs they could not do themselves. Harry stayed away from anything that was not on the up and up but there was plenty of work for him to do. With so many gangs around taking people's stuff, he was constantly asked to retrieve the items.

Harry took the jobs offered and continued to gain more experience using his powers. He was not only discovering more but his power was growing as well the older he got. Each encounter he had was talked about even more than the last and his fame continued to grow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Rescue**

_Two years later… _

The more interesting jobs for Harry were when he was hired by locals to retrieve stolen items. He had to investigate to find out who the thief was and sometimes that led to others involved who simply hired the thief to retrieve the valuable item for them. He started out small but the more jobs he did the more dangerous and complicated they seemed to get.

With his reputation so widespread now there were very few needs for his security services any more as fewer and fewer would be tough guys wanted to take him on. His show of power was very impressive at this point and they were afraid of him, especially since he was no longer a scrawny little kid.

With the slow down in his security business, he started taking on more and more jobs to retrieve stolen items or collect needed material from dangerous gang infected zones. He found that he enjoyed the intensity of the work and that it helped to sharpen his skills even more as he used them in various difficult situations.

Being young helped him constantly since they usually underestimated him and when they underestimated him they really, really underestimated him. They quickly learned their lesson though and never forgot it after he was done.

One very interesting job was when Harry was hired to find and retrieve a man's daughter. Evidently, she had been taken from him and he feared they were going to sell her into slavery. The man was a Zeltron with red skin and blue hair. An image of his daughter he provided to Harry's datapad showed that she too had red skin and blue hair, only she was far more attractive than her father Harry noted. She also happened to be the same age as Harry, 14 years. Her name was Endriestra.

Recalling his lessons on different cultures with OP, Harry reminded himself about Zeltrons by researching them on his datapad.

_Zeltrons are from the planet Zeltros and they possess two biological traits that are noteworthy. The first is that they all produce potent pheromones, which enhance their attractiveness and likeability. The second is a limited telepathic ability, used to project emotions onto others, as well as allowing them to read and even feel the emotions of others._

Harry decided he would have to keep that in mind when looking for the girl.

The authorities had been notified but they were so busy. There had been so many other young females and males taken that they were of no use it seemed. By the time they would finally get to his case, his daughter would likely be off world somewhere and enslaved, never to be found again.

The man was rich and offered Harry a large reward if he could bring his daughter back to him safely. Not liking the idea of slavery and not shying from a possible big payout, Harry gladly accepted the job. Now he just had to figure out where to look. He was familiar with finding objects because usually there was information about them he could look up on his datapad. But, how do you locate a stolen girl?

He figured the best place to start was to ask people if they knew where any slave traders might be hanging out. If he could then figure out how to change his appearance a little then maybe he too could be kidnapped so he could find this missing girl once he was on the inside. He just had to make sure he was captured by the same slave traders. That could be tricky if there was more than one group.

He eventually found the information he needed from some gang members that were very much afraid of him due to what he did to them the last time they met. They were very helpful with telling him all they knew about the slave trade business and who were involved. As it turned out there was more than one group so Harry was likely going to have to check them both out to find the girl it seems.

Now that he knew where he needed to go and who he was looking for Harry decided it was time to see if he could disguise himself so he might get kidnapped. Teleporting back to his room, he worked for about thirty minutes trying to change his hair. He discovered that he could easily change the length to make it longer or shorter but he felt he could do that without using his power.

When he tried to change the color of his hair using the same method he could not. So, next he tried to concentrate on using his power and willing his hair to change color. After another ten minutes, he managed to change it to a very light blond. He then focused on his eyes and using his power and will the same way, he managed to change his eye color to a light blue. Next, he lengthened his hair until it reached his shoulders.

Harry changed his clothes before going out again so he would look even more different than he did earlier. Once he was ready he teleported over to the area he was told the first group of slave traders were located. Coming out from behind a large crate that was at least twenty times bigger than he was, Harry looked around carefully.

He saw what he thought was the main entrance as described by his very fearful friends, but just as he was about to walk that way he saw a Rattataki and two Gamorreans that looked very familiar. They were headed for that same door. Of course, it was his old friends from the alley. Perhaps this time he would allow them to take him prisoner.

Harry stepped out into the open and began looking around as if he was lost.

"Man, where am I?" he said loud enough for them to hear.

The three slave traders stopped and turned to look at him.

"Say kid, are you lost?" asked the Rattataki.

"Yes, can you help me?"

"Sure, sure, no problem at all. Come with us and we'll get you sorted out."

Harry ran over to them.

"Thanks, I was getting worried that I would never find my way home."

As soon as he stopped talking, the two Gamorreans grabbed him.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Sorry kid, but you walked right into that one," the Rattataki chuckled. "We're going to sell you off and make some credits. You should fetch a good price."

"That's not very nice," replied Harry as the two Gamorreans carried him behind the Rattataki through the doorway.

"Shut up, kid."

Harry quit talking and decided he had put up enough fuss with a wiggle every now again like he was trying to escape. Of course, he was not anywhere near as physically strong as the Gamorreans so his physical efforts were futile at best.

After entering the building, they appeared to be in a front reception area with doors going off on each side. There was also a door on the back wall, which is where they took him through.

The door opened up into a room with many cages. Most of them contained a prisoner. Only a few were still empty. They put him in one of the cages and shackled him to it so he could only move so far even inside the cage. They manhandled him a bit while they chained him up but most of that was due to the fake fight he put up as they secured him.

Once they were done, they left him and the others and went back out of the room. When they didn't return after a few minutes, Harry decided to see if Endriestra was in one of the other cages. There were about thirty cages in all with twenty to twenty-five filled. Harry decided he had better speak up.

"Hey, is there an Endriestra here? She was taken and I'm looking for her."

No one answered.

"ENDRIESTRA?"

Nothing.

"ENDRIESTRA? Your father sent me."

No answer at all.

"Come on people, I need to find her. Is she here?"

"I don't know of any Endriestra here but I don't know everyone's name either," replied someone from over to his far left.

"Thank you, that was helpful. Please look around you, everyone, and tell me if you see anyone that is not awake."

"NO" he heard from many people.

"Okay, then she must have been taken by the other group. Let's get out of here."

"How do you propose to do that?" asked one of the prisoners next to him. "We are all locked in cages and chained to them."

"Easy, like this!"

Harry raised his hands, everyone's chains fell off, and their cage doors opened including Harry's. There was a shout of appreciation and wonder at how he managed that. Unfortunately, the three slave traders came back into the room wondering what all the noise was about. Some of the prisoners screamed when they saw them, especially when they drew their blasters.

Harry waved his hand at them and they all fell down stunned, their weapons clattering across the floor. Harry summoned the weapons to him. He could always sell them for extra money. Next, he emptied their pockets of all their credits and keys to the cages. He pocketed the credits and destroyed the keys. He also found a few more weapons on them that he took as well.

Harry floated them into separate cages, chained them up, and locked the cage doors. He then melted the locks so they couldn't be opened by any means. The cages and chains would have to be cut to get them out.

Turning to his fellow former prisoners, who were amazed at what they just saw him do, Harry asked if everyone could get home okay by themselves since he still needed to find the girl. They all assured him that they could with a few of the older ones helping some of the younger ones.

"Excellent! Let's get out of here then. I'll notify the authorities to pick up the trash from here."

"What's your name?" one of the girls asked as they were leaving.

Harry stopped and waved in front of his face so that his hair turned black again and his eyes turned back to green.

"I know you," someone in the back said.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter. I was in disguise since these guys know who I am."

"Can you believe it? We were rescued by Harry Potter!" a teenage girl said. "My parents are going to be so amazed when I tell them."

"Everyone needs to leave now and go home. I still have to do this again so I can find the girl before they ship her off world. Once you are all out I'll seal the doors."

They started moving again this time and left saying 'thank you' and 'good-bye' to Harry as they exited. Once they were all out, Harry sealed the door to the room with the cages and then sealed the outer door after he exited the building. Next, he teleported to the area where he should find the next group.

Seeing where he needed to enter, he started to put on his disguise again but decided against it. He figured enough time had been wasted already and time was of the essence. Who knew when this group would be taking her away? He needed to find her fast.

There were two large droids standing guard in front of the door he needed to go through. Making up his mind Harry calmly walked toward the door and the droids. When he got close, the droids snapped to attention and pointed their blasters at him. Harry stopped and raised his hands.

"Stop! You are not welcome here. If you do not leave then we will be forced to kill you," said the droid on the left.

"Leave or else!" added the droid on the right.

"No," replied Harry. "Step aside."

Immediately Harry put up a shield that covered his entire body as the droids opened fire. The shots were coming rapidly from both droids but Harry's shield just ate them up and used the energy of the blaster fire to strengthen his shield even more.

Harry reached out with his spare hand and disabled both droids by overpowering them with bolts of lightning. Soon both droids were broken down to smoldering piles of metal. Tossing them aside away from the door with a slight wave of his hand, Harry moved forward and turned the handle on the door only to find it locked.

Harry raised his hand again and blew the door out of its frame. The door flew inward at an alarming rate and took out a slave trader standing in the way. It crushed him against the wall on the other side of the room. As soon as Harry entered the building, he was met with more blaster fire coming from slave traders and droids alike.

Keeping his shield up with his left hand, Harry began stunning the slave traders. Once that was done, he teleported behind each droid and took it out quickly with a bolt of lightning to the right circuit. He did this to both of the droids in the room before it was quiet again with no more blaster fire. That is until a slave trader ran into the room to see what was going on.

Harry had taken down his full shield but put up a hand-sized one quickly when the slave trader fired his blaster. Harry caught the blaster fire. However, the guy only managed to get one shot off before Harry stunned him.

Thinking this was likely the way back to the holding cells, Harry went through the door the last slave trader had entered from. Sure enough, Harry found a room similar to the last place, full of cages and young people chained within them. Only this operation was a lot bigger. There was one droid patrolling around the room guarding them so Harry teleported behind the droid and disabled it quickly.

After that was done, Harry looked for any others to subdue when he felt some emotions that weren't his. Thinking Endriestra was here, he called out to her.

"ENDRIESTRA? I'M HARRY POTTER. YOUR FATHER SENT ME TO BRING YOU HOME."

"Here! Over here!" she cried. Harry felt the emotions change to relief and love for her father.

Harry walked toward where he heard her. The closer he got to her the stronger her emotions were hitting him. Zigzagging through the cages, he finally came upon her. She looked like her photo on his datapad only it did not do her justice. She was much better looking in person he decided.

"Are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm much better now that you are here to rescue me. I've heard of you Harry Potter."

"Who hasn't?" said someone over to her right.

"Did they hurt you in any way?" Harry asked.

"No, I suppose they didn't want to sell damaged goods."

Harry waved his hand and her chains fell off. The cage door opened as well.

"Shall we go?"

"Oh, thank you!" she rushed out of the cave and grabbed Harry in a big hug. Harry discovered he liked the feel of her body against his. He had received hugs from some of the women that worked in the restaurant while growing up but none of them felt remotely like this and not near as good.

Harry had nearly lost all train of thought when he realized he had forgotten something. Raising his head out of Endriestra's hair for a second Harry waved his hand and all the chains and cages unlocked for everyone.

"What are you guys waiting on? Get out of here and go home," Harry told them.

There was a sudden explosion of sound as the prisoners cheered and thanked Harry. They all left as quickly as they could while Harry and Endriestra still stood in front of her cage hugging. She was holding onto Harry like he was her lifeline. She obviously had been very scared of what was going to happen to her and possibly never seeing her family again.

"Come on Endriestra, let me take you home."

Harry led her toward the door but when they got there, he stopped.

"Hang on just a second while I take care of these guys."

Harry did like he did before, he collected all their weapons and credits then put them in separate cages locking and chaining them up. He followed up by melting the locks as well and destroying the keys. Once done with that he sealed the doors and collected Endriestra.

Harry started to teleport both of them back to her home but he was not sure how she would react to it or if it would be harmful to her. Instead, they walked back with Harry keeping a close-eye out for any trouble. The long walk allowed them to become more acquainted with each other so they were no longer strangers by the time they reached her home.

Her father was beside himself when Harry reunited him with his daughter again. Tears were flowing from both as they hugged and consoled one another. When they parted, Endriestra explained to her father how Harry took care of all the droids and the slave traders then rescued her. She also told how he released all the other kids and sent them home. They were all excited about being rescued by Harry Potter, she told him.

Harry explained how he had to go to two different groups before he found Endriestra and how he had released all the kids from the first group as well. He then gave Endriestra's father the locations of the two slave trader groups and asked if he would notify the authorities so they could arrest the slave traders that were chained up in their own cages.

He said he would also tell them how Harry Potter did their jobs for them and they should check all their cases of missing children to see if the kids were back at home now since Harry had rescued them.

When Harry started to leave, the man stopped him so he could pay him for rescuing his daughter. Harry wanted to refuse payment since he ended up rescuing all the kids and Endriestra had agreed to see him again for a date. In addition, he had collected a tremendous amount of credits already from the slave traders, not to mention the weapons he could sell.

The man was not having any of that though and told Harry that a deal was a deal. Harry left their home with more credits than he had ever made before. He took it back home to his stockpile and added them to it.

oOo

Harry continued to see Endriestra and she introduced him to several of her friends when they would go out to have some fun. Harry noted that Zeltrons in general tended to be very sexual, physical beings and Endriestra was no exception. Even then, Harry was surprised when she introduced him to one of her friends who was a Twi'lek. She turned out to be worst than Endriestra about it. Harry was finding it difficult to keep a calm head with all the emotions and physical advances directed at him.

Harry thought he had seen a lot in his short life but his social life had definitely taken a huge upturn since he started hanging out with Endriestra and her friends. They went to parties a lot and celebrated pretty much anything. However, what was starting to bother Harry was Endriestra's constant push with her emotions. It was as if she could not control them well enough yet so he was constantly bombarded with what she was feeling.

He read that teenage Zeltrons sometimes had difficulty reigning that in until they got a better handle on it. Plus, like most teenagers, hormones ran rapid during that age and played a big part in the out of control emotions.

Harry took that as a challenge and began working on a way to block out her projected feelings. Every time they were together, Harry would work on shutting them out so he would not be as affected by them. He tried over several days while hanging around with her without much success then decided to work on the issue at night before he went to sleep so he would have no distractions.

Somehow, he needed to shield his mind from her emotions so he could better function without her influencing him in that way. Over the course of a few weeks, Harry concentrated on that issue. Many of the things he tried missed the mark until he decided to use his power and his will again to form an impenetrable shield over his mind.

At first, he was actually forming a real shield that covered his head, but he adjusted it so that it was a shield that only existed in his mind. He then worked with it a bit so he could pull it up quickly and when he thought he had it down, he decided he would try it the next day while with Endriestra.

Harry let the emotions flood over him while they were going out then he pulled up his shield and was surprised when it worked. All the emotions were shut down and kept out of his head. He was amazed at how much clearer his thinking was once he had them blocked.

He continued to enjoy himself for several weeks partying and hanging out with his new friends but after a while, the people he met were more interested in his fame and abilities. This grew tiresome rather quickly since they were more interested in his fame than him as a person.

Soon hanging out with Endriestra and her friends, plus all the partying was getting rather old to Harry. He had also let a lot of his work slide while he had fun and decided it was time he got back to it. So with a fond farewell to Endriestra and some of her friends he had come to know, Harry returned to his regular life and the intense work he had grown to love.

oOo

Harry continued to take on more jobs as his reputation grew even more. Most of the jobs were very dangerous; otherwise, they really didn't need Harry's help. He could easily get in and out of places others would not dare to attempt.

He continued to retrieve valuable objects and rescued more people. Occasionally the local authority would even ask him to carry out a task they were not capable of completing. He took the jobs without a second thought and performed them quickly and concisely. There never seemed to be an end to the amount of people who needed help with one thing or another and they were happy to pay for his services.

oOo

News of a young kid in the city's underworld with incredible power and amazing accomplishments piqued the interest of the Jedi Council, but since they had no requests for their services in regards to this kid then they left well enough alone. There were other bigger interests at the moment that they were concerned with so they never checked to see what was so special about him.

However, one of their best padawans was very interested in this kid's story and repeatedly asked to go check him out, but so far, they had not allowed him to go. His trials were coming up soon though so he decided he would go check out the kid after he became a Jedi Knight if the Jedi Council continued to refuse his request.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Jedi**

_Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

"Jesop, for the last time you will not be going to the under city to find that boy," said Zhar Lestin, Jedi Master and Twi'lek. "Please do not ask again. You are less than two years away from your trials and have much to study and work on to prepare. Keep your mind focused on that and you will not have time to concern yourself about this young boy we have all heard about. He has done nothing so far to warrant Jedi involvement and we have plenty else to deal with."

Jesop, a young human male, was Zhar's padawan and was currently twenty-one years of age. The two were talking as they walked down to the training room for another session between master and student. Jesop had been asking Zhar for weeks to be allowed to seek out this Harry Potter kid. He wanted to know everything about him. If he were as powerful as they say, then he would be one great study.

"Yes, Master Lestin," replied Jesop, "I will not ask again."

"Thank you."

The two continued toward the training room.

_That does not mean I will not seek him out as soon as I can though_, thought Jesop.

_Jesop is a very gifted padawan_, thought Zhar, _and he will go far. He just has this insatiable desire for knowledge, always eager to learn more. He constantly asks to seek out this young boy with great powers. I am sure he will at the first opportunity, no matter how much I try to dissuade him_.

They reached the training room.

"For our training session today we will work on lightsaber skills first and transition into using Force powers after that," announced Master Lestin.

"Yes, Master," replied Jesop.

"Prepare yourself," said Lestin while igniting his lightsaber using training mode.

Training mode would give you a bit of a sting but otherwise not hurt you. Jesop ignited his lightsaber in training mode about the same time and immediately attacked his master as fast as he could move. Lestin quickly blocked Jesop's attack and pushed him back when their lightsabers clashed.

"Interesting attack my young padawan. You would not happen to be upset with me about not allowing you to seek out the boy, would you?"

"Oh, no master, I would never disrespect you in that way. I was merely trying to get the upper hand for once." Jesop grinned at his master.

Master Lestin smiled at his padawan then flew into his own attack, flipping himself high in the air before coming down strong on his padawan. Jesop parried and moved out of the way of his master's powerful attack. They continued to parry each other for some time. Their lightsabers moving at incredible speeds, so fast they were mostly a blur. After some time, they started incorporating Force powers to go along with their lightsaber duel. Jesop did a pretty good job of keeping up with his master who was determined to put his padawan through his paces. He was considered, after all, their most talented padawan. Although, Jesop's best friend at the academy came in a close second.

After several minutes, they decided to take a breather and go over the moves they used during the sparring. They discussed the techniques used and the transitions from one to the next to counter their opponent's technique. Which was better? Should another technique have been used instead? They discussed this for a while so Jesop continued to learn and improve.

oOo

_Two years later…_

Harry, now age sixteen, was at the restaurant doing his customary walk through greeting the customers and allowing them to see him. He had quite the reputation by now and it was good for business for him to meet and greet people that came to eat there. His droid, OP3C, had taught him several other languages so Harry would sometimes converse with the guests in their native tongue, impressing them even more.

He was talking at a table with some regulars when he spotted a man sitting at another table dressed in a brown robe with his hood up. From the way he looked, Harry thought he might be a Jedi. Having never met one before, Harry excused himself and headed toward the stranger a little excited, hoping he was indeed a Jedi. He had always wanted to meet one. He had read everything he could find on them, admiring their abilities and devotion. He considered them heroes.

He was about halfway there when the customer at the table next to the Jedi pulled a blaster and fired it at Harry. Harry quickly reached with his hand and plucked the blaster fire right out of the air using a hand-sized shield. As he did that he saw a bright blue light in the shape of a sword swing and cut right through the blaster and a couple of the guys fingers.

The man yelled as the blaster landed on the floor in two pieces. He then just sat there looking at his two missing fingers. Harry waved his hand at the man and stunned him. He fell out of his chair and over onto the floor.

"Did you kill him?" asked the Jedi.

"No, I just knocked him out. I can revive him later. Are you a Jedi?"

"Almost. I finished my last trial down here and wanted to meet the famous Harry Potter before heading back to the temple. You are Harry Potter, right?"

"Yes. You wanted to meet me? I've always wanted to meet a Jedi. You guys are incredible!"

"From what I've heard and just saw Harry, you are quite incredible yourself. My name is Jesop and it is my great pleasure to meet you Harry."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Jesop. Let me send this guy on his way and then we can talk, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all, Harry. Do you need a hand?"

"No. I've got it but you're welcome to tag along."

"Sure."

Jesop watched as Harry waved his hand at the unconscious attacker. The man rose up into the air, above the customers, and Harry floated him out of the restaurant and into the street. He put him down about thirty feet away. Jesop was standing a few feet from Harry in front of the restaurant watching his every move. All the people in the restaurant and in the street had all stopped to watch the action.

Harry waved his hand again and the man started stirring. When he stood up and looked around his eyes landed on Harry and he stopped.

"If you try to kill me again," said Harry, "I will not be so nice. This is your last warning."

Harry started up his lightning and let it crackle all over his body, through his hair, his fingertips, and bounce off the street around him.

"I don't like being shot at. Now leave before I get really angry."

The man swallowed hard then turned and took off running down the street as fast as he could go while holding his hand.

Jesop watched in awe at the display Harry put on. When back to normal Harry turned back toward him.

"Thanks for the help back there, Jesop. That was impressive the way you used your light saber."

"Harry, I am pretty sure you didn't need my help at all."

"No, but that was the first time I got to see a real light saber in action. It's one thing to read about it but quite another to witness it. Incredible."

"You seem quite young to wield so much power. How old are you, Harry?"

"I'm 16 years old. How old are you?"

"24. How about that talk before I have to head back to the temple?"

"Sure, let's go back to your table. I would love to get to know a Jedi better."

Harry and Jesop talked for a good while sharing stories of their many battles and getting to know each other. The customers near them made sure they listened to the amazing stories. After a couple of hours, Jesop had to go but he had one last question for Harry.

"How would you like to come back to the Jedi Temple with me so I can introduce you to the other Jedi? You can see more of what Jedi can do and hopefully you will show us more of what you can do."

"That would be great! Are you sure it's alright for you to invite me?"

"Of course. Trust me; the council will definitely want to meet you."

"When are you heading back Jesop?"

"As soon as you are ready, Harry."

"Let me just tell Joban where I'm going and we can leave."

Harry walked into the back of the restaurant and spoke to Joban to let him know that he was invited to the Jedi Temple and was going to accompany Jesop there. Joban was proud of Harry and knew this day would come when the Jedi would be interested in him. He wished Harry well but warned him about sharing too much about his abilities to people he doesn't know. Harry nodded and left.

Jesop used the communicator in his car to tell someone he was on his way back to the temple as they took off. Harry and Jesop headed up higher than Harry had ever been. Jesop was driving a flying car with Harry in the passenger seat. Harry had seen these things before but had never been in one. There were so many of the flying cars in the air he wondered how they managed not to crash into each other. However, he found that he liked flying quite a bit and promised he would buy one for himself one day.

Harry had plenty of money now. Some of the specialized jobs he did had big payouts and Harry rarely bought anything big. He liked technology, especially some of the small gadgets, and he dressed fairly well for a teenager but that was about all he spent his money on. The rest was being stockpiled in a trunk in his room.

Harry figured out how to use his power to make it where no one could move his trunk or open it. He thought maybe a Jedi could slice through it with their light saber but Jedi were not known for stealing or pursuing any material gain so he was not concerned about that.

They made it to the Jedi Temple in one piece and Harry walked with Jesop into the large building. They came up to some large double doors where an older male Twi'lek was waiting. He looked at Jesop then eyed Harry carefully.

"Master Lestin, let me introduce you to Harry Potter. As I suspected he is definitely someone the council will want to meet. I plan on asking them after I'm done with my part to see if they will meet with him and talk to him."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter," said Master Lestin with a bow. "I am Zhar Lestin."

"It's my pleasure to meet you Master Jedi."

"Jesop has completed his final trial and it's now time to see if the council will make him a Jedi Knight. Please wait here until we return."

Harry nodded and watched Master Lestin and Jesop enter through the doors. He caught a glimpse of Jedi Masters sitting in a semi-circle. Harry waited about fifteen or twenty minutes before Jesop came back out.

"How did it go?" Harry asked.

"I did it! I am now a Jedi Knight. I'm no longer a padawan learner."

"Congratulations!"

"Come Harry. They would like to meet you."

Harry followed Jesop into the chamber and stopped next to him in the middle of the room. Before him were Jedi Masters seated on chairs. Three were present by hologram. Harry could not believe he was in the chamber with the Jedi leaders. It was a dream come true.

"Jedi Knight Jesop," said one of the masters, "please introduce your guest."

"Yes Master, this is Harry Potter. I am sure you all have heard his name before as his reputation proceeds him. I had the opportunity to meet him and get to know him a bit. He is definitely someone you should meet because he can do amazing things."

"Harry Potter, I am Master Vrook Lamar and we are very interested in getting to know you better, especially after Knight Jesop's glowing review before you entered. Apparently you can stop blaster fire with your hand, knock someone out with a wave of your hand, levitate a person, wake them up, and then create lightning all over and around you."

"Yes, Master. That is what Jesop saw me do earlier but I have many other things I can do."

"Would you mind giving us a demonstration?" asked another master. "By the way, I am Master Vandar Tokare."

"Master," said Harry with a bow of his head. "Here is the lightning I used to scare the customer who tried to kill me."

Harry let loose his lightning that was arcing through his hair, his fingers, and bouncing off the floor around him. All the masters' eyes got big watching this.

"I can also do fire."

Harry brought up his fire on his arms and tossed a fireball up and down in his hand before he quit.

"I could show you how I can knock someone out but would need a volunteer."

"I'll do it," said Jesop.

"Are you sure?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Not that I know of. At least no one has complained about any pain after I revive them."

"I'm ready then."

Harry waved his hand at Jesop who immediately was out and falling down. Harry magically caught him before he hit the floor and levitated him down gently.

"He is now out until I wake him. I could try to shake him awake but he will not wake up that way. I use this a lot on troublemakers at the restaurant and the other businesses I help. I have to wake him up with my power."

Harry waved his hand again and Jesop started stirring and stood back up.

"How did I do?" asked Jesop.

"Perfect," replied Harry.

"What did that feel like Knight Jesop?" asked another master.

"I felt nothing at all. It was like being in a deep sleep."

"Interesting," a couple of them murmured.

"Harry Potter," said Master Lamar, "would you consent to some medical tests to satisfy our curiosity?"

"I'm sure that would not be a problem. I would not mind some answers myself since I'm not sure where I received my power."

"Splendid. Just so you know, we test potential Jedi by taking a sample of their blood and checking to see how many midi-chlorians they have. The higher the midi-chlorian count the more potential the Jedi has to become powerful and be more in tune with the Force. A person must have a minimum of 7,000 midi-chlorians per cell to even be considered for Jedi training and that test is usually performed on infants so the training can begin right away."

"I look forward to what your medics can tell me Master Lamar," replied Harry.

"Knight Jesop will escort you to the medics and have a full scan run on you," said Master Lamar. "They will also test you for a midi-chlorian count. We will be happy to meet with you again to discuss the results after the tests are run."

"Thank you, Masters," Harry said with a bow of his head before leaving behind Jesop.

"That was most curious, Masters," said one of the other Jedi council members after the doors closed.

"Curious indeed," replied Vrook Lamar deep in thought.

oOo

"I think you definitely got their attention, Harry," said Jesop as they walked to the med station.

"I wonder if they would let me be trained some in the ways of the Jedi even if I do not have enough midi-chlorians?"

"I don't think so Harry, even if you do have enough midi-chlorians, but we can always ask. It definitely would be difficult to become a Jedi at your age when you have missed so much of the early training and conditioning."

"I see. Well, actually I doubt I could become a Jedi either way but I am interested in learning all the moves. I probably don't have the temperament for being a real Jedi."

"I don't think temperament would be an issue for you Harry. You seem to be all right there. However, it's the Force that allows us to do the things we do as Jedi. It enhances us and gives us abilities a regular person is unable to do."

"Such as light saber duels at incredible speeds?" Harry said cutting in.

"Yes!"

"That indicates Force Speed and anticipation of your opponents strikes."

"Very good, Harry. Obviously you have learned a bit."

"You can also do Force Jump, Force Pull, Force Push, Force Run, and the list goes on. You guys are incredible."

"But it requires the Force to accomplish all those things. Without it you will not be able to do what the Jedi does," insisted Jesop.

"I'm not so sure. I think with my powers, I can do those things, or most of them. The question is whether or not my powers have anything to do with the Force. That's what I would like to know."

"Well, Harry, that's the Med Station right up there. I think you're going to find out pretty soon."

When they arrived at the med station, the droid had Harry lay down and it started the full body scan while asking Harry questions about himself. He answered how he was originally living on a planet called Earth until the age of six when he left and landed on Coruscant. He answered how he got the scars on his body from his uncle and cousin. When asked how his arm was broken, he told the story of how his uncle did it when he was three years old.

The droid also pricked Harry's finger and ran a test on his blood while the scan continued. After it was done, the droid asked Harry to remain on the table so it could run another scan. Harry obliged.

"Did you find out my midi-chlorian count?" asked Harry.

"Yes, yours is in the normal range at around 4,500 midi-chlorians per cell. The average for a non-Jedi is around 2,500. Yours is above that but not enough to be at Jedi level. However, I am running a second scan because I found something else. The scan shows that you have an abundance of something. I am trying to determine what it exactly it is but my second scan, which is targeting that specifically, is having difficulty completing. Something is interfering with it."

"That would be my power, I would imagine," said Harry.

"Your power? Please explain."

"I can do things similar to what the Jedi can do and I can do other things I don't think the Jedi are capable of."

"Elaborate, please."

"Well, like the Jedi I can push away or pull to me. I can levitate things. I can create shields to protect me. I can create lightning and fire and I can teleport myself across great distances."

"I do not have a record of such abilities so I will search the Jedi Archives for more information. You may sit up but please wait."

The droid went over to a screen and plugged in. After a few minutes, it unplugged and came back over to Harry.

"I did a cross search on your abilities and planet Earth. Nothing was found concerning Earth so it is likely in another galaxy located in unchartered space. There was an old record about similar abilities found in a few inhabitants from a couple of planets. They called it magic. I also found records indicating trouble with scanners when used on these people. It indicates that magic effected the scanner in the same way I witnessed when you were scanned. I would postulate from the data collected that your planet Earth likely contains others like you with these magical abilities. This would explain why you have them. That is all I could find."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, Harry Potter. Knight Jesop will be waiting for you," the droid indicated with a gesture toward the door.

Harry left the med station and did find Jesop waiting just outside of it.

"How did it go, Harry?" asked Jesop.

"Well, just as I thought I am definitely not Jedi material. My midi-chlorian count was only around 4,500 the droid said."

"At least you now know that your power is not the Force. We ruled that out."

"The med droid searched the archives and determined that the power I have is called magic and the planet I come from likely has people on it like me who can do magic too. I wonder if I could study the archives concerning magic users?"

"Let's check with the council. They will let you know."

The Jedi masters were waiting on them when they returned.

"Harry Potter," said Master Lamar, "we were told by the med unit that you cannot be a Jedi but you have a power called magic. We are intrigued with this ability you have and would like to study it so we may learn properly of it. Would you be willing to stay with us for a while to show us your abilities and explain how you accomplish what you do?"

"That could be arranged but while I am here I must have access to the archive so that I may learn about other magic users and I must be trained."

"Harry Potter, access to the archives is permitted for your learning but I am afraid training is out of the question. You are not Force Sensitive."

"Perhaps I should be more specific? I do not wish to learn the ways of the Jedi nor do I wish to use a light saber. I obviously do not have that capability with my midi-chlorians at a mere 4,500. What I wish is to be taught physical combat. From my studies I know that Jedi are quite talented in that area."

"Even that would be impossible, Harry Potter. Jedi always use the Force to enhance their actions and reactions whether holding a light saber or not. You would not be able to keep up."

"Perhaps not at first, Master Lamar, but with practice I could learn to adapt."

"Without the Force, Harry Potter, it would just be a waste of time for you."

"I believe you are underestimating my magical abilities."

"Let me explain, Harry Potter. All your magic can be blocked by our light saber. When you use your magic, a Jedi could simply block it. With Force Speed, the Jedi would overtake you and defeat you in the blink of an eye. Our Force enhancements would be too much for your magic."

"That sounds like a challenge to me Master. Pick your best fighter or Force user and I will defeat him or her. I will knock them out with my magic and they will not be able to stop me. After I prove that I can do this, then you will agree to allow training. Deal?"

"This could be dangerous, Harry Potter. You might get hurt."

"I promise not to hurt anyone here when I fight. I have too much control to allow that, but if I get hurt, so be it. I can heal myself."

"I will accept your challenge, Harry Potter. If I win, you do not get training. If you win then I will allow you to be trained."

"I accept."

"I promise not to hurt you either but I will win," said Master Lamar.

"You will try but you will fail."

Master Lamar lit his light saber and prepared to begin. Harry just stood motionless. The other Jedi made sure they gave the fighters plenty of room. Most were confident that Vrook would win but Jesop was wondering what Harry had in store for the master.

"Are you sure you are ready, Harry Potter?"

"I'm ready. Do what you think you can."

Vrook Lamar drew on his Force Speed to take out Harry quickly, but when he reached the spot where Harry was supposed to be he was no longer there. Harry was behind him and had is hand out in front of him toward Vrook's back. Harry cast his stunner quickly but Vrook suddenly spun around and blocked the spell with his light saber. He then threw a fast punch at Harry with his hand but missed when Harry disappeared again.

Harry was behind Vrook again but when he held out his hand toward Vrook's back, he stopped time instead of stunning him. Everyone in the room froze except Harry who walked over to Vrook and took his light saber then turned it off. Harry got back into position behind Vrook with his hand stretched out toward him again. Harry started time again and then immediately knocked him out. He caught him when falling down and gently levitated him onto the floor.

All the Jedi saw what he did to Master Vrook Lamar and were shocked.

"What did you do to him?" asked one of the masters.

"I did what I said I would do. I knocked him out with my magic. I will wake him up now so he can allow me to be trained."

Harry waved his hand and Vrook Lamar came too. He found himself on the floor. He slowly got up and started looking around.

"Looking for this?" Harry asked holding up his light saber.

"Yes," he said with a frown.

Harry opened his hand so that the light saber was just laying there. Vrook Force pulled it out of Harry's hand and caught it.

"So, how about some training, Master Lamar? Will you allow it now?"

"Yes, Harry Potter. You have proven yourself quite capable but tell me why you think you even need it after that display."

"One can never be too prepared and the training will increase my natural body strength and agility."

"Agreed."

"Thank you, Master Lamar, for taking it easy on me for our demonstration. I fear if you had not been concerned about hurting me then I would have had a much more difficult time avoiding you."

"Thank you, Harry Potter. You are very gracious. Knight Jesop will show you to your quarters. You may use a room here while you train."

"Thank you. I will need to go back down to Joban's and let him know I will be staying here for a while. I also need to get some of my clothes."

"I can take you, Harry," said Jesop.

"There's no need. I can just teleport down there and teleport back."

"That's what you were doing. You were teleporting around the room."

"Exactly, see you in a bit," said Harry as he disappeared. The masters just looked on in awe.

"Knight Jesop, you will need to keep a close eye on Harry Potter when he returns," said Master Vrook Lamar. "This boy yields so much strange power with very little effort. While I sensed no darkness in him, it would be wise to watch him closely. That will be your first assignment and likely an ongoing one."

"Yes, Master."

"Make sure he is trained properly and has access to the archives and we will see more of what he is capable of. I suspect in a very short time when you need to leave on a mission then he may be able to go with you since he is quite capable of taking care of himself already. You can report back to us concerning his progress."

"Yes, Master."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Training**

Harry learned how true it was to need the Force to avoid the incredibly swift physical attacks by his Jedi trainers. While he learned their physical techniques quick enough, minus the use of the Force, he found it impossible to keep up with the Jedi just as Master Lamar had said. However, he was doing better than they expected.

Harry had already figured out he could make things feather light and not long after that he discovered that he could make his own body feather light as well. This enabled him to move at incredible speeds since his muscles remained just as strong. He could also jump higher than thought possible using this technique. Teleporting would take him further but it was nice having another way to move about quickly.

A problem still remained though, he was still not as fast as the Jedi, and a strong wind could easily take him out. He went back to the drawing board to see what else he could do. Harry continued to work at night on his magic to get it to speed him up so he could go at the same speed as his new Jedi friends. It was not something he was able to make happen very quickly but he somehow knew that it had to be possible. He just needed to keep working at it. He thought about Jedi precognition as well but that was a separate issue all together. One problem at a time, he thought.

His Jedi trainers decided to teach him without the Force so he could at least learn all the physical techniques. So, Harry learned how to punch, kick, and grapple with the Jedi while he worked on the magic on his own. Of course, he could always use magic on them if they got rougher than he wanted them to. Stunning them or stopping time when they used the Force on him during one of their training exercises always reminded the Jedi that Harry was not helpless against them. They noticed when they grappled with Harry that he could stun them easily at any time and they could not prevent it. They needed a bit more space between them to successfully avoid his stunner. They all developed a great deal of respect for each other while they trained together.

The Jedi also taught him some meditation techniques that helped him tremendously with identifying more of what he could do with his magic. He made a significant breakthrough a few months after his training started. It was during Harry's nighttime rituals, before going to sleep, that he discovered that he could magically super-charge his body. Once again, Harry noted how much his magic was intent-based. He wondered if he could do just about anything magically if he wanted to bad enough? He would have to test that at some point, he thought.

This new power he discovered, significantly increased his strength and sped him up tremendously to speeds just like the Jedi achieved, if not a little faster. The drawback was the spell only lasted about fifteen minutes before it dissipated. It also left him feeling a bit sluggish afterwards. However, that feeling went away after a couple of minutes.

On his own, he developed this ability for about three weeks before he decided to introduce his new technique during training. While practicing he discovered that doing it twice in a row left him sluggish for even longer after a second time using it. He tried to resolve the time limit and the feeling of sluggishness but didn't make any headway with that. He supposed that if he had to, while in a sticky situation for instance, he could stop time for a couple minutes until the sluggish feeling went away.

His Jedi trainers, including Jesop and Alek, were shocked to say the least when Harry was now easily keeping up with them during their sparring. They wondered aloud if Harry could now handle a light saber given his new ability. Harry quickly squashed that idea saying that he would rather hang on to all of his limbs, thank you very much. He didn't fancy the idea of accidentally cutting his leg off trying to use one of those blasted things. His Jedi companions thought this rather humorous.

oOo

Jesop and Alek were sent out on missions together a few months after they were knighted. Alek was knighted just a few weeks after Jesop and they received missions right after that, travelling together. Harry continued in the temple being taught physical combat fighting while researching magic that was recorded in the archives.

At first Jesop had taught him and Alek helped as well. Harry had a good handle on it now with his new ability but still needed more practice when Jesop and Alek were sent off on missions. Harry completed his training several months later and built up some good muscle to help him out. He continued to work on it and stay fit but also spent a good bit of time researching in the archives.

Harry had come to know the Jedi quite well so had shared more with them of what he could do. They were very fascinated and many of the older Jedi would spend time with Harry just talking. Some of the older ones were familiar with the magic users Harry was reading about and shared with him what they knew.

The most well known were the Witches of Dathomir but they were still not quite the same as Harry, he noted. He supposed at some point he was going to have to return back to earth to check out the other magic users there and learn what he had been missing. Of course, he was going to have to figure out how to do that first. He arrived here on accident and the exact way to go back was not known to him. Plus, being able to travel between planets was not exactly clear either, much less manipulating the time as well. For now, it would just have to wait.

During one of his sparring sessions with his Jedi trainers, Harry discovered that he could do more with time than he originally thought. Up to this point, he was only aware of his ability to stop and start it, but he hesitated once when he went to start it again because he was distracted. That's when he discovered he could make them move in slow motion. Now with his ability to slow the Jedi down even just a little bit, Harry was then able to easily move faster than them. He was sure he would find even more interesting uses for that ability in the future.

Harry continued to discover more of what he could do and even expanded on his abilities to manipulate time. He discovered that along with time he had the ability to manipulate space as well. It finally occurred to him after he thought it over carefully that they basically went hand in hand together.

With his manipulation of time and space, one ability he developed and found interesting was a spell he could cast out of his hand that used space distortion on a single person. If hit with it you would experience a distortion of the space your body inhabited. It was very confusing and a bit painful. Harry promised himself to work on that more and see what else he could do with it.

Another time spell he worked out appeared to ripple through the air straight at his target when he cast it. Harry called it a Time Ripple spell. He could shoot them like time-missiles one after another until he stopped. They disoriented the person greatly who was hit by them. The interesting thing was the spell had no effect whatsoever on inanimate objects.

In addition, Harry discovered that he could direct his time manipulation, such as stopping it completely, just at a single person instead of an entire area. Of course since he could slow time down he had to see if he could speed time up. He discovered that he could. The interesting part was he could cause a person to age right before his eyes. He could also reverse it and cause them to de-age. The effects were not long term however; the spell only lasted for about an hour.

Harry also found out that the shields he had created previously when he was younger were effective against all types of range attacks and even melee attacks such as with a light saber. This became interesting when he started having the Jedi attack him with their light sabers. They started with practice mode at first but he did eventually test his shields with a light saber on full power. He was amazed at how well his shields held up. So were the Jedi.

Given his ability with time and space, Harry decided it would be a good idea to research the subject using the archives. He hoped he could understand it better and thereby be able to use his ability to its full potential. He began a study of the universe, galaxies, stars, and planets. He read up on space travel, light speed, etc. He increased his knowledge on how planets revolved around a star, their rotation, the periods of each rotation, and their complete circuit around the star.

The more he studied about time and space the better he understood how to use his power. Eventually, he believed he would be able to purposefully do what he did accidentally at the age of six. When he finally figures that out, he promised himself that he would use it to go back to visit earth so he could learn more about his magical roots.

In addition to all the physical and magical training Harry was going through, he was surprised when they told him he needed to learn how to fly a space ship. He spent a good bit of time on the simulators where he quite enjoyed the smaller fighter ships. It wasn't too long working with one of those that he was doing aerial acrobatics. The Jedi trainers immediately recognized his natural ability.

They also had him train with larger craft, making sure he understood all the controls and the differences on how they were piloted. He had to learn how to jump to light speed and about what is necessary to be in place before that can happen. They put him through all the simulations before finally taking him out for practice with real live situations.

He had to work hard on maneuvering the crafts carefully around on the landing pads. Landing and taking off smoothly was covered and he was able to get lots of practice in before they decided he was cleared as a good pilot.

After that, they had him study the mechanics of spacecraft just in case he didn't have an engineer or droid with him to take care of mechanical problems while off world. As a test, they would break something on purpose and then have Harry try to fix it. Most of the time he was able to diagnose the problem and fix it normally but if the issue was too far above his ability he would just use his magic and repair it that way. His trainers finally concluded that he could manage all right given his abilities.

oOo

Harry, Jesop, and Alek were just coming back from a mission. They had reported in already to the council and were on their way to their rooms when they ran into some younger padawans who always wanted to hear about the missions the older Jedi went on.

"So, what happened this time?" a young Mirialan padawan asked.

"You know we can't tell you the details of our missions," replied Jesop.

"But you can tell us about some of the fights you were in," another padawan spoke up.

"And they always end the same so why do you ask?" asked Harry.

"What do you mean they always end the same?" asked Alek.

"Simple, you, and Jesop run headlong into trouble then I show up and save both of you."

"Wait, wait, wait. What's this about us running headlong into trouble? Who was it that sat us down in the middle of a whole nest of gundarks?" asked Jesop.

"I was told to put us down as close to our objective as possible," replied Harry, "but far enough away so we would not be detected. That clearing was the best spot. How was I to know a bunch of gundarks would be there?"

"You fought some gundarks?" asked another young padawan incredulously.

"Not some, a lot kid. Jesop and Alek jumped in the middle of them swinging their lightsabers and slicing off gundark limbs as fast as they could go. There were too many of them though and we had landed in their territory. I thought it best to not kill so many and once again save my friends from being overrun so I stopped them all."

"You mean you stopped time again," the padawan replied.

"Yes, I stopped time, grabbed these two, and found a new place to park our ship. I released the time once we were in the air and I'm sure the gundarks were wondering where we went."

"It wasn't just you saving us," added Jesop. "Remember when Alek pulled that gundark away from you when he was about to attack you from behind?"

"Yes, I'll give you that one. Thanks Alek."

Alek smiled.

"What happened next?" asked another padawan.

"That's all you get," replied Alek. "The rest is mission related."

"Oh, alright. Wow! Gundarks and Harry stopped time again." The kids continued to talk excitedly as they walked off. The three friends smiled at each other then parted to go to their separate rooms.

Alek's full name was Alek Squinquargesimus but he had a nickname given to him by his fellow Jedi. They called him Squint. Alek and Jesop had been padawan learners together and had become fast friends from a very early age when they met at the Jedi Temple. While Jesop was always considered the most talented padawan, his friend Alek was no slouch.

oOo

After three days, the trio was sent out again on another mission. The Jedi Council noted how well the two young knights and Harry worked together so generally sent them out as a team. There was very little the three were incapable of accomplishing when they worked together. This time they were being sent to the Outer Rim where the Galactic Republic had recently engaged in a conflict with some warriors called Mandalorians.

Their instructions were not to engage, just scout out to ascertain the real cause of the conflict and report back. From reports received from the Senate, the council was told that the Mandalorians had attacked some of the Galactic Republic's territories in the Outer Rim for no apparent reason.

The three decided that their first stop would be the planet Florrum, well known for its criminal element. They hoped to gather some information from the locals there. Jesop was piloting this time and guided them into the South Dock, which was one of the larger space docks on Florrum.

After checking in, they continued into the spaceport and looked for the port authority offices to question the officers and what they might know about the conflict. They eventually found the offices and spoke to the officers.

The officers were wondering why Jedi were on Florrum and were a little excited about meeting them. They explained that out here you rarely ever saw one, much less two. That led them to ask who Harry was since he was obviously not a Jedi but they could tell by the way he presented himself that he likely would be just as much trouble as the Jedi in a fight.

Alek and Jesop explained that Harry was the really dangerous one. Harry had been looking around checking the place out and didn't hear what was spoken about him. As if on cue, he turned around and gave them all a big smile right after that, when they were all staring at him.

The officers thought he looked too young and pleasant to be much of a threat but decided to take the Jedi at their word and not question it.

What information the officers did share with them was nothing official. It was only what they had picked up from the conversations they had heard or shared with some of the travelers. Everyone seemed to think though that the Mandalorians had attacked out of nowhere and was not provoked at all.

Completing their questioning of the officers the trio walked through the spaceport and then went out the main gate, which opened straight into the city of Girba. Girba was a small town near the south pole of Florrum. The area was a little more pleasant than the extremely hot main regions of the planet. From their vantage point exiting the port they could see the surrounding region, full of canyons and desert in a canopy of yellow sky.

Immediately they were met with a cacophony of noise due to the city streets filled with all manner of vendors selling goods, most of which appeared to be illegal. The further they moved away from the port the less noisy it became. Coming to a fork in the road the left indicated the path to Ordloc's Cantina while the right went toward the transport to the underground lakes on the edge of town.

Deciding the cantina would be the best spot for information they chose to veer left. It didn't take them very long to arrive at the cantina. When they walked in all noise stopped for a second as the patrons all turned toward them for a look before going back to normal. The place was filled with criminals and all sorts of tough looking space travelers so naturally the two Jedi and Harry felt right at home since they could easily take care of themselves.

It was obvious Jesop and Alek were Jedi due to the robes they wore and the light sabers hanging from their hips. Harry on the other hand had developed his own style. He had plenty of credits so he spent some time figuring out what he wanted to look like before they left on missions. Being an older teenager of 17 might have influenced that decision as well.

Harry wore sturdy brown leather boots that came up to his knees and the legs of his dark brown pants were tucked inside them. He had on a cream colored, button-up, long sleeve shirt of light but sturdy material, which was partially covered by a knee-length reddish-brown leather jacket that he wore open in the front. He also had a similar outfit in black.

He was obviously younger than his two Jedi friends, and he never carried any weapons on him that anyone could see. While Harry was muscular he was not an overly large person or very tall. He was about medium height and had more of a trim, wiry look to him. Often times this made some people mistake him as a pushover, especially if they didn't know him or had never heard of him. Of course, no one ever made that mistake twice.

Usually hanging out with two Jedi discouraged any trouble for Harry but alas most of the criminal element were not well known for their sparkling intellect and they often exposed their propensity for making grave errors in judgement. Today would likely be no exception. Harry pretty much expected that the moment they entered the cantina, but then again he was used to it by now since it happened often enough in these kinds of places.

After having a drink, the trio split up and canvassed the cantina to talk to the patrons and gather whatever information they could about the Mandalorians attack on the settlements. Sure enough, just when they were about to finish up a rather large blue creature, perhaps a T'surr Harry thought, rose to his feet, grabbed Harry and slung him across the room.

All activity in the cantina had stopped to watch the show. Jesop and Alek just shook their heads. When will these people ever learn, they thought.

The creature was laughing with a deep resonating sound as he looked at his friends, proud of what he had just done. However, he turned back toward Harry when he realized he didn't hear the boy hit anything. When he looked, he saw the scrawny little human standing there across the room with a smile on his face. That didn't seem right.

When Harry was picked up and slung across the room, he was not expecting it so suddenly but he quickly put out his hand and did a push against the wall to slow down his flight. He stopped a few feet from the wall, landed on his feet and turned back to the overgrown monolith that had thrown him so easily across the room. A smile suddenly came across Harry's face. He did very much enjoy taking down bullies.

With speed the T'surr could not even register, the little human was suddenly right in front of him and he found himself being slung toward that same wall across the room. When he hit there was a loud crack. He slid down the wall and fell to the floor. Thankfully, the crack was not any of his bones but the wall was not so lucky. It had a nice crack now running from floor to ceiling and a pretty good indention that was a mold of part of his body.

He slowly stood back up and looked for the scrawny kid he mistakenly picked a fight with. The boy was just standing there in the same spot he had just been thrown from and he had that same smile on his face. This was definitely not good. He would never hear the end of it though if he didn't stand up to this kid and show him he had a few tricks up his sleeve. Renewing his confidence the T'surr walked slowly back toward Harry with a fierce snarl on his lips.

"You're a lot stronger than you look kid but I'm afraid you're going to need more than that," he spoke in Galactic Basic. "I'm not so easily beaten."

"You're not very bright are you?" asked Harry still with that smile on his face.

"I do alright," the T'surr replied slowly.

"If you attempt to continue this fight I am going to embarrass you greatly in front of your friends."

"How exactly do you figure on accomplishing that?"

"Simple, I will knock you out cold with just a touch of my finger."

"Sorry kid but I'm not falling for that one."

The T'surr suddenly reached for Harry so he could grab him but Harry easily moved inside his reach and touched the T'surr with his finger right on his chest. Harry also added a light push after the stun he cast when he touched him. This caused the T'surr to fall back away from Harry and land on his back out cold.

Harry turned toward the T'surr's friends at their table and shrugged his shoulders.

"I warned him."

The trio wrapped up and started to leave after that. The T'surr was still laid out on the floor.

"Are you going to wake him before we leave Harry?" Alek asked gesturing at the T'surr.

"Nah, it'll wear off in a few hours which will help make my point better."

"Once again, Harry, you have made a lasting impression," added Jesop gesturing toward the damaged wall.

The three friends laughed and exited the cantina, the patrons just staring at them. Well, more at Harry really.

"We've gathered about as much info as I think we are going to get on this planet. We can compare notes on the ship and plan our next stop," Jesop offered. "That sound good to you guys?"

With a nod from both Alek and Harry, the three headed back toward South Dock and their ship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Mandalorians**

After leaving Florrum, the three friends boarded their ship and headed to another planet on their list. Some of the people they spoke to on Florrum suggested what would likely be good places to go to get better information so they planned to follow up on that.

Since they were going to be in space for a bit, Harry decided to get in some training. He was working with one of the small flying orbs that could emit a small zap of electricity if it managed to hit you. Jesop was observing while Alek was playing pilot in the cockpit. Harry was working on some of the spells he had developed when he put a little more into the space distortion spell than normal. The orb was small and he misjudged the space he limited it to making it too small. This caused the orb to be crushed when it didn't have enough space to inhabit.

"Harry, try not to destroy our stuff," Jesop admonished.

"Sorry, that was an accident. I guess I limited the space too much."

"Interesting. I wonder what would happen if you did that to a person?"

"It would most likely kill them."

"Kind of what I thought. You are a very dangerous man, Harry."

"I'll try to be more careful."

"That's not what I meant. It's fine but don't forget to use tools like that if it becomes necessary. Just use your better judgement."

Harry nodded in acceptance and cast a repair spell on the crushed orb. It repaired instantly and began working again.

"Well, that's impressive Harry. You can destroy it and repair it back to new? I guess I shouldn't be concerned if you break something then."

"Magic can be very useful Jesop. Not just to destroy but to make things better."

"I suppose the same can be said for the Force. Although we often use it in a destructive manner, there are constructive ways it can be used too."

Harry continued with his training and even got some help a little later from Jesop when they sparred for a while working on the physical aspect of their powers. They of course had to be careful while on the ship but they were quite accustomed to controlling themselves while training. That was the whole point after all, to gain better control while improving your skill.

While Harry sat down in the middle of the floor to meditate after his sparring match with Jesop, Jesop went and cleaned up before spelling Alek so he could take a break. When Alek found Harry, he saw right away that he was meditating and was careful not to disturb him. Sitting down a few feet away from Harry, but facing him, Alek decided he could use some meditation too.

After about an hour Alek opened his eyes and saw that Harry was still meditating. He wondered what could possibly be taking so long. After watching Harry for a few minutes, he could not resist the temptation. Ever since the three friends had been travelling together they often pranked each other when given a chance. It all started with Harry pranking Jesop and Alek first but it didn't take long for them to catch on and start pranking back. Now it was every man for himself with an occasional two on one situation.

Watching Harry for another minute Alek decided to send a slight Force push toward him to see if it would knock him over. Raising his hand, he carefully sent out the push but just as he saw it reaching Harry, his push bounced off an invisible shield that only appeared briefly when it was struck.

He saw a smile suddenly spread across Harry's face and his eyes opened reflecting the merriment in his mood.

"You have an invisible shield, Harry?"

"Do you really think I'm going to leave myself open in front of you guys?"

"What's the matter, Harry? You don't trust me?" Alek asked with a grin.

"Not in the least!" Harry said slowly with a smile.

"That's too bad" Alek replied as he leaped for Harry starting a new sparring session.

oOo

The three friends ended up travelling to several places to investigate the reasons for the attacks and to find out how much damage had been done. They ran into quite a few of the Republic military who were stationed on some of those planets either preparing for battle or recovering from it. Of course, with each cantina they visited Harry found himself on several occasions faced with more backworlders, usually after too much to drink, wanting to fight. Harry was never intimidated by anyone and it showed clearly from the way he carried himself. This never helped him to avoid these conflicts. Most bullies just expect people to cower in front of them. Harry was never accommodating in that regard.

After a while, Harry just started shortening the encounters by quickly accepting the challenge and promising he would fight with only one finger, just to make it fair. They of course were insulted to be taken so lightly but, nevertheless, found themselves waking up after a couple or so hours having no clue what hit them.

This happened often enough that Jesop and Alek had started betting each other every time they entered another cantina. The bets varied from whether or not it would happen to how long it would take before someone had to be taught a lesson. Harry, of course, wasn't allowed to bet with them.

Harry's fighting aside, the three friends continued to be shocked as they uncovered more of what the Mandalorians had been doing. What they found was not pretty. The Mandalorians left nothing but death and destruction in their wake wherever they attacked. Many people were suffering because of it.

The more they saw the more they were concerned about how far the Mandalorians were willing to go. It looked like they were determined to reach complete domination. Reports back to the Jedi Council about the plight of the people suffering from the attacks by the Mandalorians and Jesop's pleas to put a stop to the slaughter, were met with constant indecision by the Council.

Jesop, Alek, and Harry were deeply concerned about the Council's lack of action. No matter how much they emphasized the dire situation and the cruelty of the Mandalorians, the Jedi Council still refused to act.

Their investigation was so thorough that they were closer than they realized to the action when the small village they were visiting was attacked. It was one of only a few times the Mandalorians lost a battle in their conquests. The three friends proved to be too much for the attacking Force of twenty-five Mandalorian warriors. In addition, since the attackers preferred death to surrender, they were obliged. Harry suffered a cut on his arm when one Mandalorian managed to get too close but that was the only injury for the friends. Only Harry's quickness during the skirmish saved his arm and the medic was able to repair the damage quickly with Harry doing the rest to bring himself back to peak health.

It was after that encounter with the Mandalorians, that the three friends were called back to Coruscant to stand before the Jedi Council and give a full report. Yet, even after Jesop and Alek were so vocal about the need for action to end the conflict, the Council still remained undecided. Some older masters felt there was something dark and sinister behind the Mandalorians actions and felt it would be wise to meditate on the Force for answers before making any decision on the matter.

This just frustrated the three friends even more. Why had these Jedi Masters not been meditating already since this information had been known long before they returned in person. They were eyewitnesses to the cruelty and destruction the Mandalorians inflicted on all those innocent people and their appeared to be no indication that they were going to stop. Except for the one village they protected, apparently the Mandalorians met little resistance.

Without providing help to the Galactic Republic to fight for these people, the Mandalorians would just keep slaughtering them and continue their conquest across the eastern edge of the galaxy. Harry was not a Jedi and could not fully understand the use of the Force in decision-making, but he did agree with his friends about the need for action. Too many people had suffered already and the Mandalorians will only stop if someone stops them.

The Republic Forces were doing their best, but were only managing to slow the Mandalorians a little. The attacks had already brought about the near extinction of the Cathar species and it was not until the Mandalorians reached worlds close to Taris that the Republic's Forces were being mobilized. However, the Mandalorians had been slowly conquering unaligned worlds for several years prior to the Republic getting involved.

Records indicated that this wasn't the first time the Mandalorians and the Galactic Republic had fought. Throughout history, they frequently clashed but after the Great Sith War, there was a time of prosperity and no conflict for both sanctions.

Mandalore the Ultimate who had been gathering troops for years to create the most powerful army in the galaxy, calling the new warriors Neo-Crusaders, led the Mandalorians. In order to accomplish this he knew they had to conquer the Galactic Republic and its Jedi protectors. His first attack was the planet Althir III. The battle lasted five days before the Althiri managed to hold off the Mandalorians.

It wasn't until Canderous Ordo attacked the Althiri from two different directions that the stalemate was broken. Even though the Althiri fleet was ten times larger than the Mandalorians, Ordo was still victorious. He was given his own clan, named after him, following that conquest.

Three years later when the Mandalorians attacked Cathar and wiped out 90% of the population the Republic suddenly took notice and began preparing for war. However, it took several years and the Republic was not fully mobilized until the Mandalorians attacked Taris. Fortunately, the Republic Navy managed to block their attempts to capture Taris beginning an eight-month period of no victories for the Mandalorians.

Several heroes of the battles became known during that period, including Lieutenant Carth Onassi, but apparently, Mandalore was only testing the Republic's defenses and not using all of his Forces. After that period, Mandalore unleashed his full might and devastated the Republic Forces invading the Republic using three separate corridors. They called this the Onslaught.

After all this information was brought to light, the Jedi Council ended up forbidding any Jedi to get involved with the conflict.

Jesop and Alek were not happy, neither was Harry for that matter.

oOo

Harry took the opportunity while they were still back at Coruscant to go see Joban and his friends at the restaurant. Joban was very happy to see him and insisted on cooking Harry a big meal in celebration. They had a good time and some of the regulars were happy to see Harry too.

He ended up doing some jobs for his old customers and earning some extra credits, which he used to buy another droid, and then just added the rest of the credits to his already large pile. This time he bought an astromech droid that was good for repairs and other odd jobs. They were able to stick to the hull of the ship and roll around making repairs to the outside of it even while in space. They could also be good in a battle if properly armed. The little droid was painted a light yellow and white and his name was QEC4. Everyone called him QE for short.

Harry would go back and check on his friends at the temple on occasion but not much was going on for a couple of months. When they finally were given another mission, they notified Harry to join them.

This time Harry brought both of his droids, OP3C and QEC4, with him. The Jedi were not allowed their own personal droids but since Harry wasn't a Jedi, he felt no need to have to follow that rule. Besides, droids were very useful, especially on a ship. One day Harry hoped to purchase his own. Having droids already gave him a leg up once he reached his goal.

For now they were allowed to travel in Jedi provided ships. Most of the time if the ship was large enough an astromech droid was assigned to accompany the ship for any needed maintenance. If the mission for the Jedi was more as an ambassador and the language was unknown to the Jedi then a protocol droid, like OP3C, was sent with the Jedi for language support and to help with negotiations.

Harry was always on the look out for a small ship he could purchase, which was about all he wanted to spend even though he could afford more. He wanted his droids with him just in case he found one. He knew they would be of great help too if they were ever needed on a mission.

The mission they were sent on had nothing to do with the Mandalorian invasion and this upset Jesop and Alek even more that the Jedi Council would not do anything about the Mandalorians. Harry was afraid that the tension building up between the Jedi Council and many of the Jedi who were of the same opinion as Jesop and Alek, would come to a head sooner rather than later.

He thought perhaps that the reason Jesop and Alek tended to be sent on more missions than the other Jedi had more to do with the tension building than how good they actually were. The fact that they were constantly being sent to areas away from the Mandalorian conflict also spoke volumes since there were missions to be sent on in the middle of the Mandalorian conflict.

This avoidance of taking on the Mandalorians lasted for about another year before the fever pitch reached high enough among Jesop's supporters that something had to be done before the Mandalorians reached Coruscant. The Republic was losing.

Jesop finally stood before the Jedi Council with Alek by his side and informed them that he was going to go fight the Mandalorians and there were many of the Jedi Knights who wanted to go with him. The time for inaction was well past. Forbidding any Jedi to join the conflict would be met with defiance, he informed them. The Jedi Council did not take the news well and there was a big argument among the Jedi present that day.

The older Jedi on the council warned that there was a terrible darkness behind the attacks that they could not identify. They cautioned taking action. Jesop informed them that the Jedi's job was to protect the innocent and face darkness no matter its form. Waiting to identify the darkness before taking action did not save any lives, he countered.

Many of the Jedi agreed with him and followed Jesop, Alek, and Harry into battle. As the accepted leader, Jesop became known as the Revanchist which is a war term meaning to retaliate or reverse losses. His followers became known as the Revanchists.

On Cathar, the full Jedi Council gave one last plea to the Revanchists not to fight against the Mandalorians. They warned that Master Vandar Tokare saw a vision that brought great destruction to the galaxy through war and felt that engaging the Mandalorians would cause this. However, during the discussion Jesop discovered a Mandalorian mask underfoot.

When he picked up the mask, suddenly all the Jedi present were enveloped in a shared Force vision of the past. Harry was wondering what was going on since he couldn't see the vision. It was explained to Harry, after it was over, that they witnessed Cassus Fett herd the Cathar into the ocean and slaughter them. The woman whose mask Jesop found protested the genocide.

After witnessing this disgusting act, Jesop, the Revanchist, donned the mask and shortened his name to Revan, making it simpler. He vowed to wear it until all the Mandalorians were brought to justice. Due to the vision, the Jedi Council reluctantly sanctioned the Revanchists' war with the Mandalorians; although they still felt Revan was being too hasty.

Revan eventually came up with the idea of the Jedi working with the Republic in what was called 'Mercy Corps.' This was formerly used in the Sith War where the Jedi served alongside the Republic Military as healers, allegedly. By this time, Alek had also changed his name to Malak. Harry, however, remained just Harry.

The Jedi Council approved the idea and the Revanchists officially became the Mercy Corps. The Council placed Revan directly in charge of the Mercy Corps then he and Malak were appointed as Generals. They served with Captain Telettoh of the Hammerhead-class cruiser Testament. Since Harry was not a Jedi, he held no special rank and simply fought beside them. This of course did not mean he was not well respected.

Many came to know of his amazing power very quickly. Revan, Malak, and Harry were often separated since they were the strongest fighters. Putting them in different groups helped to win more battles. The group Harry went with usually finished first then helped the others.

They met the Mandalorians head on after joining with the Republic to help push them back. By the time the Jedi joined the battle, the Mandalorian Wars had been going on for about thirteen years. However, Revan proved to be a tactical genius and the Jedi, along with Revan and Malak's skill, not to mention Harry's unique abilities, turned the tide quickly.

oOo

Harry and his special team of twenty troops were waiting in a small canyon on some planet he had forgotten the name of already, hidden from the Mandalorians. They were waiting to ambush them. That was the plan anyway until three extremely large rancor attacked them from behind. It was Harry's first time to see a rancor up close and personal. Before he could figure out what to do to help, they had already killed half of his troops. He discovered that rancors were immune to magic. Even his time manipulation only slowed them down a little. This was not good. There was very little room to move around in the canyon and these three rancors took up a lot of space.

"Escape Captain. You can get away and live with your ability to teleport. Please leave," said his second in command desperately.

"No, Stripper. I'm not done yet," answered Harry. "I'm not leaving you guys to die like this."

Their only respite from the beasts was when they paused to eat one of the troops. They used that time to figure out how to stop them. His troops were using their blasters against the brutes but they just shrugged them off. Harry used his lightning and fire on them, which got their attention quickly. While it didn't stop them, it definitely hurt judging by the roars they emitted when he tagged them with it, especially in the face. Realizing that physical attacks would be the only thing that works on them, Harry decided to use his magic to drop large boulders on the beasts.

He concentrated and lifted a boulder that was a good thirty feet across, raising it high above one of the rancors; about fifteen feet above its head, then let it go. The large boulder crashed into the head of the rancor and down it went, its head crushed when it was caught between the boulder and the hard floor of the canyon. Quickly Harry lifted the boulder again while his men kept the other two distracted. Luckily, they weren't intelligent enough creatures to figure out the tactic used against them. Soon enough all three were dead and Harry's team was down to four troops.

Of course, the Mandalorians showed up about that time.

"Wait here and rest," Harry told them. "I'll be back with you in a few minutes."

"But Captain…there's at least two hundred Mandalorians out there," warned one of his men.

"I know. Wait here. That's an order."

"Yes, Captain," they all answered.

Harry started to leave then turned back.

"Rest for five minutes then collect the bodies of your comrades that are still left and go warm up the ship. When I get back we are leaving this hell-hole."

"Yes sir," all four answered.

Stripper was not one of them Harry noticed. He then recalled Stripper sacrificing himself for another trooper during the fighting who ended up dying anyway before it was over. Stripper had received his nickname after stripping completely naked when he was doused in what he thought at the time was a poisonous substance. Everyone in the group saw his strip down and it was a little funny when it turned out to be nothing dangerous at all but the name stuck. He didn't have a nickname before that. Killed and eaten by a rancor was certainly a cruel way to die.

Harry turned back toward the mouth of the canyon and then disappeared on the spot. His remaining troops were still amazed at how he did that. However, they did as they were commanded and rested for five minutes, all the while keeping a look out for additional rancors. They gathered their dead after that and returned to their ship to wait on their captain.

Harry reappeared on a cliff above the area the Mandalorians were passing through. He could see the caravan down below him. They thought they were smart by coming in the back way over ground rather than by ship but their plans were found out and that's why Harry's team was there to intercept them. The Mandalorians had started trying different ways to get around the main Forces of the republic. They weren't counting on a small twenty-person team lead by a time mage.

And they certainly weren't expecting for that one mage to face them on his own. Harry was not happy though. He had grown close to his team members. They were a very efficient strike team, small enough to go unnoticed and deadly enough to succeed. Of course, the main reason for their success was due to their captain. He was a force to be reckoned with. The Mandalorians were just about to find out too.

Harry knew that the reason they were on this planet in the first place and why they were waiting in that cursed canyon was due to these guys – the Mandalorians. Why did they want to take over everything and everyone? It was time they paid for their crimes. Harry lifted his hands out in front of him and cast a strong space distortion spell. Previously, he only got it to work on single objects or people but he was angry and went for the whole caravan with transports and Mandalorians all at once.

Suddenly screaming could be heard and the sounds of twisted metal filled the air as all the transports and Mandalorians were forced to occupy a very small amount of space. When Harry was done, you could only see a ball of metal and bodies all squished together. Next, he sent a huge and powerful fireball to incinerate the ball. He watched as it began burning up.

Suddenly, he sat down hard on the cliff. He was drained and needed to recover. Harry sat down for five minutes before standing back up and making his way on foot back to his team…or what was left of it. He knew he had used too much magic so he went back on foot even though he was dead tired. He had to make one small teleport jump to get back to the canyon floor but he remained awake somehow and continued on. When he got near his ship, he stumbled and fell.

The next thing he knew he was waking up in the sickbay with a medical droid hovering over him.

"MT I'm fine. It's just a case of magical exhaustion. I over did it a bit. I should be fine after some rest."

"Captain, welcome back. You appear to be okay other than extreme exhaustion. I will take your word for the reason as I have no other diagnosis to provide."

"Thank you, MT. Now, please call my team for a report or at least as many that can come here to talk with me."

"Yes, right away, Captain."

MT sent word to the crew and after a minute three members of my team showed up in the sickbay.

"Captain, good to see you alive," one of them offered.

"You too, Spook. It was a tough day today. We lost too many of our friends but they fought bravely."

The three nodded sadly.

"Anything to report while I was gone and while I was out?"

"Nothing, sir. We did as you commanded and when done we waited for you to arrive," reported Cleaver. "After you showed up we put you on board and left the planet."

"By the way, Clutch has pilot duty," added Spook.

"Where are we headed?"

"Awaiting your orders, sir," replied Digger.

"Set us for Home Base."

"Yes, Captain. May we ask, sir, what you did to the Mandalorians?" asked Spook. "We saw what was left of them as we flew over."

"Simple, I killed them…and used a bit too much of my magic when I did. I am in need of rest to recover."

"Then take all the time you need Captain," replied Clutch over the intercom. "I will point us toward base right now. We can handle things while you rest up. You've done more than your fair share so take it easy for a while. It'll be a few days before we arrive anyway."

"I'm glad you were listening Clutch as I need to appoint you as my new second in command. Any of you guys have a problem with that?" Harry asked the three standing in front of him.

"No, Captain," they all answered.

"We already knew who had the job out of the four of us left, Captain," explained Spook.

"Good. I'm glad we are all on the same page."

"I will not let you down, Captain," swore Clutch.

"I know. Stripper didn't and neither will you. Now everyone clear out so I can get some more sleep."

"Yes, Captain!" they all replied together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight - Sith**

The Mandalorian Wars had been long and difficult on everyone.

While Harry slept and was in route back to Home Base, his men made sure their last exploits were reported back to Command. They especially wanted to report the loss of their team members and what their Captain did all by himself to at least two hundred Mandalorians, accomplishing the mission on his own after nearly complete devastation of his entire team.

Word spread of what Harry had done and his many spectacular feats during the war were touted as legend among the ranks of the Jedi and the Republic soldiers. Most were just glad he was on their side. They did not want to have to face him in battle.

On the main war front, Revan and Malak continued on forcing the Mandalorians back. While doing so Revan discovered the Sith Empire's influence over the Mandalorians. It was just as the Jedi Council feared. The Sith were behind the whole thing from the beginning. Revan and Malak were determined to go and find the Sith who were responsible, but they were still tied up fighting the Mandalorians.

Victory was practically assured for the Republic, as they were getting closer and closer to finding the Mandalorian leader, Mandalore. Revan had already claimed that battle for his own and everyone knew it. It wasn't until they had pushed the Mandalorians back to Malachor V that Revan finally caught up with Mandalore in a battle between fleets.

Revan and Malak, along with a team of Jedi and a small contingent of Republic soldiers, managed to board Mandalore's ship during the battle. With help from some Republic fighters, some of them flown by Jedi, they blasted their way into the hold and landed their jump ship, taking out Mandalorians left and right. The fight to get to the bridge, and Mandalore, commenced.

There were many Mandalorians between them and the bridge but they were more than up to the challenge. At one point though, when they were terribly outnumbered, the fighting was heavier than usual, and some of his men were killed during the skirmish, Revan wished his friend Harry had been able to join them. He would have been extremely useful on this mission, he thought. Nevertheless, they prevailed with a judicious use of the Force and some well-placed lightsaber attacks.

They finally reached the bridge in a hail of blaster fire and the hum of lightsabers putting on a fantastic light show. The leader had many lieutenants surrounding him and they were some of his best fighters. After wading through them, Revan let Malak and the other Jedi continue to take care of the lieutenants while he faced off with Mandalore himself.

Mandalore the Ultimate was a very large Taung. The Taung were a humanoid species known as warriors from their youth. Battle was thought of as a source of honor for them. Most were two meters tall with gray skin. Mandalore was a bit taller than that. He was big but he was very fast. His skills as a fighter were the reason he was the leader of the Mandalorians.

Revan and Mandalore circled each other carefully, sizing the other up. Both knew the fight was not going to be easy. Mandalore was fully aware that Jedi were tough fighters with special skills but none had ever been able to defeat him so far. However, the one standing before him was well respected by Mandalore's own soldiers. His skill in battle and his tactical prowess were now legend. He had earned their respect over the years of the war.

There was no time left to ponder it now though. It was time to get it done. With a feint to the left Mandalore lunged to take Revan's head off but the Jedi leader anticipated the move, dodged it, and swiped at the big Taung with his lightsaber. The Mandalorian leader just managed to block it in time. They then began to swap blows with their weapons, back and forth with blazing speeds.

As the fight progressed, Mandalore knew he was in the fight of his life. This Revan had definitely earned his reputation and his skill as a warrior was the best the Mandalorian had ever seen. It was a pleasure to do battle with him. No matter what he tried to do, Revan always had a counter attack. It seemed impossible to hit him and Mandalore was barely managing to protect himself from the Jedi's attacks as the fight continued.

Revan forced jumped away and paused during the fight to take a quick look around at the other fighting. He saw that Malak and the others had already killed or subdued the other Mandalorians who were with Mandalore. It was just Mandalore left now. However, there were plenty of others still fighting elsewhere though. He could see the fleet still battling it out, peering through the large view port from the bridge.

Revan turned back toward the fight and clashed with Mandalore again. After a quick exchange with his lightsaber moving at incredible speeds, Revan managed to graze Mandalore's left thigh. With the leader slightly distracted by the pain, Revan, Force Pulled a metal pipe laying on the floor due to the damage. He managed to hit Mandalore in the head with it. This was all the distraction Revan needed to make the killing blow, even though Mandalore nearly managed to block it that time too.

He didn't kill Mandalore outright though, but he did mortally wound him. A lesser man would have probably died quickly but Mandalore was not a lesser man. He hung on to share with Revan his last words.

He explained how the Sith had influenced them, convincing them to go to war, and assuring them they would win. He then pointed out a hidden location to Revan behind a panel where he could find evidence of the Sith influence and give him an idea of where they were located. He thanked Revan for the honor of battle and died a few minutes later.

The evidence they uncovered due to Mandalore's help, pointed out that the Sith were located in the Unknown Regions. Revan gave orders to use their super weapon, called the Mass Shadow Generator. The weapon was part of a trap he had setup to hopefully bring an end to the war. A scientist had formed the idea a while back so Revan had commission him to build it for this very purpose. After Mandalore's death, he thought it was just the thing needed to accomplish his goal.

Jedi General Meetra Surik, a human female Jedi Master, was a very charismatic leader and excellent tactician. She had lead the Republic in a very important victory on the moon Dxun, a victory which helped setup the final battle on Malachor V. When she received the orders from her Supreme Leader Revan, she unleashed the weapon on the remaining Mandalorian ships.

Suddenly the ships were caught in a gravity vortex that smashed them into the planet's surface, essentially breaking the planet to its core. The weapon not only destroyed the planet but all the ships orbiting it. Unfortunately, some of the Republic ships were damaged as well when they were accidentally caught in it. Many lost their lives that day, Mandalorians, Jedi, and Republic forces. It did however do as originally planned and ended the war.

Afterwards, Revan took Mandalore's mask and stripped the remaining Mandalorians of their armor and weapons, essentially disbanding all of the Mandalorian tribes. Then, after receiving word of his friend Harry and that he was now recovering while in route to the Home Base, he informed his officers that Malak and he were going to go find the Sith while the remaining Jedi and Republic were to stay and wrap up what was needed with the war and the Mandalorians.

According to the information they had gathered about the Sith, they were heading to a planet called Korriban where they discovered more evidence. The trail they followed from Korriban lead them to another planet called Dromund Kaas. It was there that they discovered a flourishing new Sith Empire, run by the Emperor, Sith Lord Vitiate, also known as the Immortal Emperor.

oOo

Harry woke up a few days later from his recovery and spent some time meditating before checking in with his crew. He was shocked to hear that Revan had already killed Mandalore and pretty much concluded the war. What he didn't like hearing was his friends going off without him to investigate the Sith. He supposed they were likely thinking he was still tied up with his missions so didn't bother trying to contact him. His men told him that he had not received any personal messages or anything from the Supreme Leader.

When Harry arrived at Home Base, he was told that he could return home if he wanted. The war was essentially over and Republic forces were handling anything left to be done. Feeling a sense of relief, Harry said good-bye to his men, wished them well, and then found out where exactly Revan and Malak had gone, or as much as they knew to tell him.

Harry was allowed to keep the ship he'd been using over the last several years of the war. The Republic thought that was the least they could do for him. They also had the techs at Home Base perform a lot of maintenance on it to get it completely serviced for him and repair any issues they found, along with a new paint job. All signs of the Republic's ownership were completely removed. They even registered the ship in Harry's name for him and placed the registration info in his datapad.

When they finished readying his ship, he took it back to Coruscant where he said hi to Joban and his friends before collecting all his credits and his two droids. He then set off to see the Jedi Council. Harry reported back to the Council what he knew of the whereabouts of Revan and Malak. He then informed them of his plan to find them and lend a hand. The Council wished him luck and said "May the Force be with you."

When Harry arrived back at Coruscant, the many droids who were given a lift back with him were thanked for their service and allowed to report to the Republic on Coruscant for further instructions and use. After he completed his business on Coruscant, he returned to his ship where his two droids, OP and QE, were waiting. The surprise though was finding MT in the Med Bay doing his normal duties.

"MT, why are you still here?" asked Harry.

"Captain, for my service during the war the Republic gave me a choice of where I wished to serve. I chose to stay with my Captain."

"But I'm no longer a Captain, MT."

"You will always be my Captain, Captain."

Harry smiled at the droid.

"Welcome back aboard, MT."

"Thank you, Captain."

Harry turned to his other droids.

"Crew, we're going to the Outer Rim and possibly the Unknown Regions. QE set us a course for Korriban and take us off Coruscant."

QE beeped and whistled in response then headed to the cockpit.

"OP, follow me to my quarters. We need to get caught up."

"Yes, Harry. It is such a pleasure to be helping you again," OP responded.

"Yes, it's good to have you around again too. This will be a long trip so let's discuss a few things while QE gets us moving towards our destination."

oOo

It took several days before they finally arrived at Korriban in the Horuset system. In fact, it was the only planet in that system, and was the original home world of the Sith species. It contained many tombs of ancient and powerful Dark Lords of the Sith. The planet also had a long and bloody history.

Harry landed his ship in a spot out of the way so they would not be seen. He instructed his droids to remain on the ship while he went looking for clues of his friend's and where they might be. After leaving the ship he teleported by sight over to the ruins he could see, then walked from there.

He ran into a few people who were looking around and digging in the ruins for something. Harry could clearly see some of the tombs in the distance. There also appeared to be a large building in the distance as well. Perhaps it was the old Sith Academy, he thought. He had read about it in his History lessons with OP as a child and had discussed it further with OP during their chat on the way to the planet. Harry decided to head that way.

When he stepped into the old Sith Academy, six people attacked him all at once. They were all brandishing red lightsabers. After years of fighting in the war, Harry went into autopilot. His reactions honed from years of experience, he nearly killed them all instantly but realized he needed to question them first. Why did they attack him? Did they see his friends come through here? He needed answers.

Stopping himself from releasing something lethal, his hands blazed with speed toward the six attackers casting two wide-area Stunners instead. They all fell over instantly.

Harry looked for any additional attackers but saw no more around. Turning back, he concentrated on the ones he subdued by Summoning all their lightsabers from them. Next, he released one from his Stunning Spell and questioned him.

"Why did you attack me?" Harry asked. "You're not thinking it was the best idea now, are you?"

The Sith sat up and looked around at his fellow Sith attackers. No one was moving. They were all prone on the floor like he was. He looked up at Harry.

"You are not a Jedi but you have a strange power. Did you kill the others so easily and quickly?" he asked. The Sith questioning him, had red skin and specific facial features, most likely a native of the planet.

"No, I didn't kill them. I started to but realized I needed answers. You haven't answered my question yet, so let's start with you."

"What did you do to them if they are not dead?" asked the Sith.

"I merely stunned them. I will wake them shortly, just as I did for you. Now, I have answered your questions, how about you answer mine?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything," he answered defiantly.

Harry pointed his finger at one of the man's feet and cast his Space Distortion Spell. Suddenly the Sith started yelling in pain. After a few seconds, Harry released him from the torture.

"That was just a sample. How would you like to feel that all over?"

The Sith just stared at Harry, fuming. His foot still hurt a bit.

"Perhaps you need a little more persuasion?"

Harry pointed his finger at the man's foot again.

"No, no, I'll tell you," he responded quickly. Harry stopped and turned back to the Sith. "We were told to stop any strangers looking for the Sith Empire."

"But, you never asked me why I was here. Shouldn't you see if I am looking for the Sith Empire first, before you attack?"

"We were going to question you after we subdued you."

"How'd that work out for you?"

"It appears we failed," he answered, his face looking shameful.

"Yes, it does appear that way doesn't it."

"May I ask why you are here?"

"I'm looking for the Sith Empire…," Harry replied nonchalantly. The Sith's head jerked around to stare right in Harry's eyes. "…in a roundabout way, of course. More to the point, I am looking for two Jedi friends of mine, who I believe came through here looking for the Sith Empire."

"We are Sith and the Jedi are mortal enemies of the Sith…" he was stating before I interrupted.

"…and I am friends with the Jedi. Does that make us mortal enemies, too? Should I let you all live or should I kill each of you with your own lightsabers?"

"You may be powerful but the Eternal Emperor is more powerful than you. He has reigned for thousands of years and there is no one more powerful than him."

"And, where might this Eternal Emperor reside? Perhaps my friends went looking for him after they came by here."

"They did. Two Jedi, one wore a Mandalorian mask, came through here and killed many. They received answers to their questions, sending them on to Dromund Kaas to find the Sith Empire and the Emperor."

"Dromund Kaas?"

"Yes, but if you go then the Emperor will defeat you just like he defeated your friends. He has them in his grasp already and that is the reason we were to stop anyone looking for the Sith Empire. He has plans for them."

"What plans?"

"We weren't told."

"If you are lying to me about any of this then I will come back, find you, and finish the job. Understand?"

The Sith nodded.

Harry walked over to a spot about thirty feet away from the group and placed all their lightsabers down on the floor. Then with a wave of his hand, he revived the other five. As they were waking, and looked over at him, he motioned to the lightsabers.

"I'll just leave these for you before I go. Hopefully, I won't have to return and finish the job," Harry threatened.

The five that just woke up were looking angrily at Harry but their one associate, who was already awake, was looking scared. Then when Harry disappeared by teleporting away to his ship, the other five's expressions changed to scared as well, with just a little bit of awe mixed in.

oOo

After Harry returned to his ship, they left Korriban and set a course to Dromund Kaas. Harry sent word back to the Jedi Council of what he had been told and that he was headed to the planet now to rescue his friends. They recommended he be very careful around the Sith and especially the Emperor.

When Harry reached Dromund Kaas, he found what he was looking for, a flourishing Sith Empire. Sensing he was close to finding his friends, Harry searched for a way to them. While he was able to land his ship, he found it difficult to get close to the Emperor. As soon as he was in range, he would find himself suddenly in another world.

Harry looked around for a good while but he only went in circles. Using his power, he returned himself to his ship and started all over again. However, each time he came close he would find himself in another world, forcing him to go back to the beginning again and again. No matter how hard he tried, he could not prevent being sent to that other world.

Each time he was sent there and looked around, he faced many Sith he had to battle to get past them. He could only avoid fighting the Sith in that other world if he chose to go back to his ship immediately. However, fighting and killing all those Sith, as he looked for a way off the strange world never produced any positive results.

It became obvious after a while to Harry that the Emperor was very powerful and was the cause for his predicament.

The Emperor, who watched the newcomer carefully, found himself mesmerized by his power. He could not believe how a human so young could wield such amazing power. He had to have it.

Just like the ritual he performed on Nathema back in 5000 BBY, when he used the strength of the gathered Sith Lords to make himself immortal. It mattered not to him that the ritual destroyed every living thing on the planet. He had gained immortality. That was what mattered to him.

Directing the Mandalorians to go to war was just another ploy in his goal to repeat that ritual but on a galactic scale. He wanted more than immortality. He wanted to be a god.

However, when he sought to drain the newcomer's power, he found he couldn't. The power was nothing like any power he had ever seen before in his long life. It was strange and powerful, but it was also painful when he felt it. It felt unnatural. It was not anything like the Force. Besides, no matter what he threw at the boy, he was able to overcome it. The only thing that appeared to work on him was the world he trapped him in.

While he was able to figure out how to escape from it, which was an amazing show of power in itself, he was unable to figure how to move forward. This was Harry's undoing. After a while, he had to give up and return to his ship. Defeated, he sent word back to the Jedi Council of his failure and that he was returning to Coruscant without his friends.

oOo

Harry was right in the middle of a fight when he first felt it about a year ago so he didn't have time to do anything about it. The distraction alone almost proved disastrous for him but he was able to ignore it enough to finish the fight and come out alive once more.

However, when he felt the pull a second time a year later, he was ready to pay more attention to it. It felt like there was something pulling on his magic trying to get him to travel to the source of where the pull was originating. He had just given up searching for his friends when it became obvious that the Sith Emperor was preventing access to them. No matter how hard he tried, he could not break through. The person blocking him was just too powerful.

Harry flew his ship back to Coruscant with his three droids helping him. He had docked his ship and was preparing to exit and report back to the Jedi Council on his lack of success locating Revan and Malak, when that strange pull hit him again. Only this time it was much stronger. Harry could tell it was coming from very far away and possibly in a different time as well. His power over time was buzzing along with the pull to travel.

Paying very close attention to where and when the feeling was directing him, Harry memorized it so he could go there when ready. Then he stopped and gave it some serious thought. What if it's a trap? He shouldn't have much difficulty getting out of most any trap, especially if he went prepared to stop time immediately in case of danger.

As he thought about it more, he couldn't help feeling that it was Earth calling. He wondered if someone back at his home planet, someone magical like him, had figured out how to send this message. This may be his only chance to make it back to Earth and learn about his roots. He could always return to the same time he left. No one would even miss him.

Making the decision he got his droids attention and informed them of what he was about to do. He told them to take care of things if for some reason he was unable to return to the same time frame when he got back. They were also to tell the Jedi Council and Joban about where he went if he did not return.

Harry put a list together of all the things he might need and wanted to take with him, just in case. While packing, he grabbed some extra clothing and included some rations to take with him. He then tested his comlink one last time. Finally, last but not least, he grabbed his datapad.

After checking the date and time of his departure, so he would know exactly where and when to return to, Harry concentrated on the place and time he felt during the pull and then with a big push, using his magic, he disappeared with a soft pop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – Earth**

When Harry landed, it appeared to be nighttime and he was in the middle of some huge stones standing on their end in a circle around him, some were broken and scattered. As he looked around thinking that he needed to find some civilization and see what day and year it was, not to mention what planet, he heard a soft crack behind him. Turning quickly he saw an old man with a long white beard, dressed in purple robes with moons and stars moving about in curious patterns.

They just stood there and stared at each other for a few seconds seeming to size each other up, wondering if there was going to be a confrontation. Then the old man asked a question.

"Harry? Are you…Harry Potter? You look like you might be."

"I…haven't…used…that language in a very long time but it's coming back to me…I think. Give me just a second…."

Harry thought for a second then looked back at the old man.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter. May I ask your name sir?"

"You most certainly can, my boy. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A school, I might add, you would have attended starting at age 11 had you not left when you were 6."

"A school for magic?"

"Yes, because you are a wizard and a bit more than that. You are what we consider a Time Mage, Harry. The word mage is simply a witch or a wizard but signifies one more powerful than the average magic user. The word time indicates you have power over it. I'm guessing you have already figured that out?"

"Yes."

"Splendid!"

"Were you the one who called me here?"

"Yes, Harry. I was the one."

"How?"

"I looked for years after you left for any way possible to bring you back. I could tell you left by accident and wanted to help you. I finally found an old reference in a thousand year old manuscript. There was a Time Mage back then as well and a spell, along with a ritual, was invented that could go out and contact the Time Mage no matter where or when they were."

"So you used that spell?"

"Yes, the first time I did I was not sure it worked, but then I studied it for almost a year after that seeking ways to make it better. So when I tried it again I was hoping to make it more powerful and give the feeling of where it was coming from so you would hopefully realize it was from Earth."

"Well, that seemed to work. I had been studying for years trying to figure out how to get back but what I did by accident only told me I was capable but not how to do it, especially since I had no idea where or when I needed to go."

"I am glad it worked Harry."

"Since you apparently know who I am Headmaster Dumbledore, may I ask about my past, my family, my roots? Do I have any family here I need to reacquaint myself with? I seem to recall an aunt, uncle, and cousin I would rather not get to know again."

"I am sorry Harry but you do not. I was very good friends with your parents but they were both killed when you were just 15 months old. That is why you were placed with your mother's sister and her family. Unfortunately, no one knew or even suspected that they would abuse you like they did. By the time I realized what was happening you were already gone and I could not find you."

"I do remember their treatment. I believe I was told my parents died in a car crash."

"They did not. They were murdered Harry by a very Dark wizard. However, before we go any further, why don't you come with me to Hogwarts where we can discuss all this in private and comfort? There is much I need to share with you and I hope you can share with me where you have been and what you have been up to."

"I suppose I could tell you a few things. How are we getting there?"

"I trust you know how to apparate?"

"Apparate? I've never heard that word."

"When I apparate to Hogwarts I will instantly appear in front of the gates to the school. I simply picture the destination in my mind, determine that I really want to go there, and then with plenty of deliberation, I go. It's called the 3 D's of Apparition."

"Oh, I see. I figured that out on my own willing myself to do it more than anything else. I always called it teleportation."

"I believe that word fits. The magic world simply has a lot of terms used exclusively by us. If you will take hold of my arm, I will guide us there the first time. You should be able to get there on your own after that."

Dumbledore held out his arm, which Harry took lightly before feeling a squeezing sensation as they disappeared from Stonehenge and appeared before some large metal gates with the Hogwarts emblem decorating it. There was a rather large castle in the distance.

"Please call me Albus, Harry," Dumbledore said as they passed through the gates and headed toward the castle. "I suspect we will spend a good bit of time together as we discus everything we need to go over."

"Thank you, Albus. It will be my pleasure."

Dumbledore showed Harry the Hogwarts grounds as best he could in the dark as they walked up to the castle but promised he would get a chance to see it better in the morning. He explained that it was summer so no students would be around, just a few of the professors.

The castle was interesting. The characters in the paintings that lined the walls moved, some of the ones asleep even snored, and the empty suits of armor would salute or come to attention as the Headmaster walked past. The stairs above them appeared to be moving. Fascinating.

They finally made it to a winding staircase guarded by a stone gargoyle who promptly moved aside when Albus said "pumpkin pastries." Harry followed him up to his office where many instruments were glowing, whistling, or spinning. Some even emitted tiny tendrils of smoke and there appeared to be an old worn out hat that moved on its own, sitting on the top shelf. The strangest thing was the winged creature sitting on a perch in the corner. It trilled something as they entered the office.

"Yes, I am back Fawkes. I have brought with me a long lost friend named Harry Potter. Harry, this is my familiar Fawkes. He is a phoenix. They are very intelligent and are capable of many wonderful things."

Harry walked over to the bird and rubbed his finger on the side of its head. Fawkes enjoyed the attention from Harry.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Fawkes."

Fawkes trilled his greeting in return.

"Ah, I see you have made a knew friend Fawkes. You rarely are that social to strangers so you must see something in him that you like."

Fawkes warbled something back.

"No, I do not have a problem with it Fawkes. I like him too."

Dumbledore turned back to Harry once he finished petting Fawkes.

"Have a seat Harry," he said indicating a chair in front of his desk. "Can I get you something to drink? A snack? Lemon drop?" He indicated a bowl of hard candy on his desk.

"Something to drink would be nice, Albus."

"Yes, I could go for some tea as well and perhaps some biscuits. Pippy?"

Suddenly a small, strange looking creature appeared next to Dumbledore. It looked a little like one of the old Jedi masters that sat on the Council. It bowed to Dumbledore.

"What can Pippy do for you Headmaster?"

"Some tea and biscuits for myself and my guest please, if you don't mind."

"No problem, Headmaster. Pippy will be right back."

Harry was about to ask what exactly Pippy was when she appeared again with a solid silver tray fully laden with a teapot, cups, and all the fixings. There was also a plate of fresh and still warm biscuits that looked delicious. She left immediately.

"Albus, what exactly is Pippy?

"Pippy is a house elf. They are timid, hardworking creatures that aim to please. They prefer to work rather than play. They long to serve so we do our best not to treat them poorly. Unfortunately, there are several wizards out there who mistreat their elves. That is tragic. However, Hogwarts employs quite a few to handle all the day-to-day needs, especially when the castle is full of kids. They provide wonderfully cooked meals and keep the place clean."

"Interesting."

"The tea and biscuits Pippy brought are quite delicious so help yourself to as much as you want. Here is your cup of tea. The sugar and cream are right here if you need any of that."

"I'm not sure what I might need so I will see if I like it first," Harry said taking a sip of his tea. "It's been many years since I've had any tea."

"We English like our tea. Since you are a native Englishman, I believe you will find it satisfactory.

"It does taste good and I like it as is." Harry then tried a biscuit.

"Shall we get started so we can get past the important stuff for now and then get some rest? We can finish up tomorrow. Then tomorrow or the next day we will need to get you familiar with the Wizarding world and let you claim your inheritance at Gringotts. That way you will have proper finances to do what you need to do. I believe you also have a residence or two you can claim should you desire."

"Inheritance?"

"Yes, Harry. The Potters are a very old wizarding family and were well off. Since you are the last of the Potter's you have inherited everything. In fact, here is your key to your student vault at Gringotts."

Dumbledore reached into a drawer and pulled out a small golden key that he handed over to Harry.

"This key goes to a small vault at Gringotts, our wizarding bank that was meant for you to use while you attended Hogwarts. Once you reached the age of 17 then you would be allowed to access the Potter family vault."

"Why 17?"

"17 is the age you are considered an adult in the wizarding world."

"Ah."

"Now before we cover the important stuff, let me first apologize to you. It is my sad admission to make that I was the one who placed you with the Dursleys. I had good reasons but after what they did to you, I am ashamed that I did not check up on you. I hope you can forgive me…."

oOo

After quite a bit of discussion that lasted until after three am, Dumbledore took Harry to some guest quarters for the night and instructed him to ask for Cassie should he need anything. He was also told that Cassie could bring him to the Great Hall for breakfast if Dumbledore did not come by before then to take him.

From Dumbledore, Harry learned about wands, his family, their friends, and how Peter Pettigrew had betrayed them to the Dark Lord. He also learned about Voldemort, the Dark Wizard himself. It wasn't until Dumbledore revealed the prophecy to him that Harry started to put things together about the reasons for Dumbledore's efforts to locate him and bring him back.

The interesting thing was that Voldemort used some very Dark Magic to keep him from fully dying when his Killing Curse rebounded back onto himself at the time he tried to kill Harry. It was Dumbledore's firm belief that he would not be able to accomplish that same feat again due to that piece of magic only allowing itself to be used once per person. Therefore, instead he spent most of his time since he returned finding ways to increase his power and physical resilience so he will be even harder to kill.

There was a tournament held at the school during what would have been Harry's fourth year where the winner was tricked and taken away by portkey then used in a ritual that returned Voldemort to a new body. The student was named Cedric Diggory and he was killed after his blood was used in the ritual. It took a few days to find his body. The Triwizard trophy was found lying right next to him in an old cemetery where the ritual obviously took place.

Since then Voldemort's Death Eaters were wreaking havoc all over Magical and Muggle Britain, sewing terror as far and wide as they could. The Ministry of Magic was too slow to believe Voldemort had returned so by the time they could no longer deny it, the Ministry had been weakened by infiltration and the murder of some key Ministry officials.

The Ministry wasn't completely lost yet but it was getting close.

The next morning, after Harry was brought up to speed about the current affairs and he shared with Dumbledore some of his own experiences, they decided it was time to head over to Gringotts to get Harry settled as the last Potter so he could have full access to his accounts.

Dumbledore took Harry by floo travel this time, straight from his office. They landed in The Leaky Cauldron where several people recognized Dumbledore and gave suspicious looks toward Harry in his unusual black outfit as they walked out the back door and stood in front of a brick wall. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped on the bricks in a certain order, showing Harry as he went. When he was done, the bricks separated into an entryway.

They both walked through and into what Dumbledore announced as Diagon Alley. He pointed out a few shops along the way as they walked steadily toward a large white building, which was the bank. Dumbledore explained about the goblins who ran the bank and made sure Harry knew how they liked to be treated.

They found a teller that didn't have a line and walked up.

"Professor Dumbledore, how can Gringotts help you today?" asked the goblin.

"We have two orders of business to take care of. First, may I present Harry James Potter? He has returned from his travels and will need to see his account manager about access to all the Potter vaults. He already has his key to his student vault."

"Very well. I will call Kurlig, Mr. Potter's account manager, and he should be here shortly. How else may I help you?"

"While Harry is tending to his business I simply need to run down to my own vault for some business of my own."

"Very well. Griphook?"

A short goblin stepped up.

"Take Professor Dumbledore to his vault Griphook."

"This way sir," said Griphook as he motioned for Dumbledore to follow.

About 5 seconds after they left another goblin stepped up and looked to the teller goblin.

"Kurlig your long lost Potter heir has returned. He needs access to his vaults. I will let you handle it from here."

Kurlig nodded at the other goblin and turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Harry said with a bow.

"I have been the Potter account manager for many decades. I knew your parents and your grandparents before you. Come with me and we will get you sorted."

Harry followed the goblin back to the offices until he came to his own, led Harry inside, and had him sit down before he sat behind his desk.

"Tell me Mr. Potter –"

"Just Harry, please Kurlig."

"Thank you, Harry. Can you tell me your age?"

"I am 22 years of age."

"Interesting, since by Earth standards you should only be 16."

"Benefits of being a Time Mage I suppose. Trust me I have lived every bit of those 22 years, just not all of them on this planet. I have been on several planets to be exact."

"And, I'm sure you have many stories you could tell, but at this time I suppose we should get down to business."

Kurlig reached into his desk and pulled out a solid black quill, which he laid on the desk in front of Harry. Next, he pulled out some parchment and placed it in front of Harry as well.

"For verification purposes, Harry, I need you to sign your name on this parchment using the provided Blood Quill. It will sign your name in blood and fill in your family ancestry from there. You should only feel a slight prickling sensation on the back of your hand when you use it. Sign on the line provided at the top, please."

Harry nodded and picked up the Blood Quill, eyeing it carefully. Then with a flourish, he signed his name as best he could in English, being the first time he ever had to sign his name that way. It was a bit messy but it apparently did the trick since the parchment began filling in all kinds of information. It even clearly showed his full name of Harry James Potter, his proper age of 22, and that he was a Time Mage.

After his information was compete, the parchment filled up with Potters on one side and Evans on the other. After it went back a ways on the Potter side, the name Peverell began to show up. Kurlig did not look like that was any surprise to him.

When it finally completed filling in, Kurlig picked up the long document and looked it over carefully.

"Very good, Harry. Everything seems to be in order. You are definitely Harry James Potter and you are 22 years of age even though you were born 16 years ago. It is duly noted that you are a Time Mage, which explains the difference in your age. This document provides proof of your lineage and establishes your standing as the last Potter heir."

"I noticed the name Peverell started showing up on the Potter side after a bit. Is that name significant?"

"Yes, indeed, Harry. The Potters go back a very long way, but given they are direct descendants of Ignotus Peverell, it makes their family line one of the very oldest in magical history. The Peverells go back practically to the beginnings of magic and even Merlin himself. The Peverells and Merlin were contemporaries, after all."

"I'm afraid since I accidentally left when I was six years old and just returned recently, that I have much to learn about my family and magical history. I will endeavor to do so as quickly as I can."

"I will be happy to answer any questions I can should you feel the need to ask Harry."

"Thank you, Kurlig. That's very kind."

Kurlig went over all the Potter holdings with Harry, which mainly consisted of two vaults and two residences with land. He pointed out that portkeys to the two houses were in the family vault.

"Shall I take you to your vaults now Harry?"

"Yes, please."

Harry followed Kurlig to a small cart on rails where they both hopped in. The cart travelled at incredible speeds along the track for a little ways until it stopped in front of a vault numbered 687. Kurlig took the lantern and placed it next to the vault door.

"Your key, please Harry."

Harry took his small gold key out of his pocket and handed it to Kurlig. Kurlig used the key to unlock the vault and opened the door for Harry.

"Harry, this is your personal vault that was setup by your parents to fund your time at school, pay for supplies, books, etc. The amount stays at 200,000 galleons and any funds withdrawn are replenished from the Potter Family Vault."

"Is there anything in there besides coins?"

"No, just galleons. Are you ready to see the family vault?"

"Yes."

Kurlig locked up the small vault and handed the key back to Harry. They then climbed back into the cart and travelled way down underground until they finally arrived at a large alcove with two large doors. Kurlig instructed Harry to touch one of the doors to open the vault.

The doors took a half-second to respond but they opened together, revealing vast riches beyond them. As Harry understood it now, instead of credits or even pounds, the Wizarding World used different currency that consisted of galleons, sickles, and knuts. According to what he was seeing in the vault, it mainly consisted of galleons. Although, there were other items evident as well.

Harry wasn't interested in all the family history items at the moment. He had been so removed from all of it for so long that it was going to take some time for this strange world and his past to catch up. He was more interested in the Potter properties so he would have a private place to stay while here. The portkeys located in the vault went to the two properties the Potters owned. The first one was Potter Place, a large manor that had been in the family for nearly a thousand years. The second was the Godric's Hollow house, where Harry's parents were killed and he was orphaned.

The house in Godric's Hollow was damaged but it could be restored if he so desired. Potter Place was in good condition since the Potter elves were still around and kept it maintained. Sure enough, the portkeys, when he located them, were in the form of large keys clearly labeled with the names of the places. Harry picked them up and placed them in his pocket. Kurlig recommended using a special bag that would hold as much as Harry wanted to carry so he could take plenty of galleons with him for shopping. Harry complied and loaded up the bag, not making even the smallest dent in the pile of coins.

When his business was completed with Kurlig, Harry left and found Dumbledore waiting for him in the lobby of Gringotts. He made sure Harry had money on him then took him around to different shops in Diagon Alley, showing him items he may need. First, he took him to Ollivander's Wand Shop and suggested he get a wand since there were some specialized spells that could only be done with a wand. Not wanting to hinder himself in any way, Harry decided to purchase a wand.

Ollivander took a long while trying to find one that would work. They had a close fit with a holly wand that contained a phoenix feather from Fawkes, but it was not close enough. They suspected it was going to take a special wand to match with Harry's power and unique abilities. Eventually, Ollivander gave up on his ready supply and took Harry in the back to his shop where he kept all the woods and cores.

He had Harry hold his hand over all the woods and cores but even then, there was no complete match. He did discover a strong affinity for Snakewood, but no core was acceptable. Snakewood was Ollivander's most expensive wood, one of the hardest, and definitely the rarest. Of all the woods he had, that one was in very short supply.

"Mr. Potter, I am sorry to say that in all my years of business I have never ran into this problem before. It is rare that I have to custom make a wand but if I do, that always works, at least until now. I am deeply sorry for this."

Ollivander had explained all the wand cores he used when he had Harry feel to see which one responded. Taking note of dragon heartstring, Harry remembered how he felt when fighting the rancors, how they were resistant to magic. He wondered if a heartstring from one of those would work. He also wondered if there were other cores and even woods from other planets that could be harvested for making wands.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – Introductions**

A small plan began to form in Harry's mind. There were other reasons he needed to go back but he also needed to spend more time on Earth. He certainly wasn't done here and he had a lot of work to do so he could expand his knowledge of magic.

"Mr. Ollivander, would you do me a favor and hold onto that wood for me? I have an idea for some additional wand cores that perhaps we can try."

"Certainly, Mr. Potter. You are actually the first customer I've had that even matched with that wood, so I doubt it will come up again but I'll save enough for you just in case."

"Thank you. It may take me a few days to track down what I'm thinking of though."

"If you can bring me different cores that will work for making wands then I will make your wand for free, Mr. Potter. Finding more wand cores than what is already used is a rare find indeed."

"I'll see what I can do. I may even be able to find some different woods that will work."

"Now you're just taunting me, Mr. Potter. New types of cores and new types of woods would brighten my day more than anything else."

Albus laughed at his old friend.

"I'll see you in a few days, Mr. Ollivander," Harry said as Albus and he left the dusty shop.

"I'm looking forward to it, Mr. Potter. Another time, Albus."

"Take care of yourself, Garrick."

On their way to the bookstore where Albus pointed out some of the books Harry would need to start on so he could educate himself about magic, Harry expounded on his idea to go back and collect some possible cores. Albus was worried that Harry would not be able to find his way back to Earth without the summoning ritual. After all, it had to be performed in a highly magical area, such as Stonehenge, and done during the Summer Solstice on top of that. However, Harry assured him that he didn't need any help. Once he followed it here, he explained, and experienced the leap between worlds and time; he now knew how to go back and forth. He was positive he could even travel between planets without use of a ship and adjust time as needed.

Actually, it was quite simple to him now, especially since he had already accomplished it.

Albus admitted to Harry that he didn't understand how that worked but trusted Harry to know what he was doing and left it at that. Albus finished showing Harry around part of the Alley then left to go to the Ministry for a meeting.

Left on his own, Harry continued to check out Diagon Alley and buy items he thought he might need. He had already purchased a trunk that was expanded on the inside so he could put all the books and other items in it without a problem. The trunk would also shrink down to pocket size and be just as light when it did. Since he had plenty of money, he loaded up on clothes too. He was in Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions trying on some items to help him blend in better, when he had a visitor.

One of the biggest and hairiest men Harry had ever met, other than a Wookiee he ran into once, came through the door looking for him. He remembered meeting the giant man at breakfast but Hagrid had been sitting when they were introduced. He no doubt looked huge even then, but to see him standing was an entirely new experience. He also held a cage with a snowy-white owl in it.

"Harry?"

"Hagrid, right?"

"Tha's right, Harry. It's me, Hagrid. I was feeling strange this mornin' when we met. I s'pose seein' you all grown up and all t'was a bit of a shock. I did come to my senses though and wanted ta let you know that I knew your parents, Harry. We were good friends and all. In fact, I was the one who rescued you from the Godric's Hollow house after you were attacked."

"I didn't know that. I believe I owe you a sincere thanks then Hagrid," Harry said as he held out his hand for the big man to shake it.

Hagrid took Harry's small hand in his giant one and shook it gingerly.

"Tha's alright, Harry. It weren't nothin'."

"That's a beautiful bird you have there, Hagrid."

"Oh! Silly me. I almost forgot, Harry. This here owl's for you. Sort of a welcome home present, if you will, and I reckon to make up some for all the birthdays I missed."

"Wow, thanks Hagrid. That's very kind of you. Can you answer one question for me though?"

"Sure, Harry. Ask away."

"What exactly does one do with an owl?"

"Oh, tha's right. You wouldn't know that, now would ya. Wizard folk use owls to carry messages back and forth between'em. They're very smart creatures and this one I'd wager is one of the smartest."

Hagrid went on to explain more about owls, how they behaved, etc. so Harry would have a good understanding about them and trust his new owl.

"Okay. Thanks Hagrid for explaining everything. By the way, what's its name?"

"It's a she and you can name her anything you're of a mind to."

"Then I thank you again Hagrid for such a wonderful gift. It's very much appreciated."

"I picked up some owl treats for her. I'll leave'em all right here for ya." Hagrid placed them on the floor next to the caged owl. "I've a few errands to run before I go back to Hogwarts."

"See you around, Hagrid."

"Bye, Harry."

Harry looked at the owl carefully.

"An owl, huh? What do you suppose your name ought to be? Right now, I haven't a clue."

The owl just stared back at him and turned her head at the question. Then she responded with a soft "hoot."

"I'm sure something will come to me… eventually. Say, how would you like to get out of that cage?"

"Hoot!"

"Alright then." Harry opened the cage door. "Come on out."

The owl walked out of the cage then stopped and looked up at her new companion.

"Feel free to ride on my shoulder if you want. Otherwise, keep up until it's time to go home. I'll put your cage and treats in my trunk."

The owl watched Harry as he expanded his trunk and put her cage in along with the treats. He also went back to the counter and picked up the clothes he bought and placed them in the trunk too. Then he shrunk the trunk before pocketing it. When he stood up straight again, she flew up to his left shoulder and perched there.

"Let's finish my shopping," he said to his new friend before setting off.

Harry grabbed lunch at a small café when he got hungry then continued on exploring while he shopped. After shopping a while in Diagon Alley, he heard pops behind him and people running and screaming. He turned to see about a dozen Death Eaters, based on the description given by Albus, all in full regalia with black robes and white masks. They portkeyed in together.

One of the Death Eaters, a female, cast the Cruciatus Curse on a young girl nearby. The small girl started screaming and squirming in agony. Harry quickly sent his Space Distortion Spell toward the Death Eater with emphasis on making it very painful without killing her. Once the Cruciatus Curse was broken on the girl and the Death Eater was yelling in agony on the ground, Harry levitated the girl over to the doorway of a shop where a wizard took her inside. The other Death Eaters just stopped and looked between her and the strangely dressed wizard, wondering what he did to her wandlessly.

"Find a safe spot to wait while I take care of this," Harry said to his owl.

She flew up out of the way as he requested, watching from a rooftop. Harry checked on the result of his Distortion Spell one more time as he approached the Death Eaters. The female Death Eater was still in a tremendous amount of pain. Evidently, many of her bones were broken, if not crushed.

"My name is Harry Potter. Where is your master?"

None of them spoke for a second, and then one with white hair stated his doubts.

"You can't be Harry Potter. No one has seen him in at least a decade. Besides, you're too old to be Harry Potter. He'd only be sixteen by now."

Harry kept staring at them while he de-aged himself from 22 to about 16. He never even used his hands. His clothes were a little big on him now.

"Does this work better for you?"

The Death Eaters all looked on in amazement.

"Where have you been Potter?" asked the blonde-haired person.

"None of your business, Death Eater. Answer my question."

No one said a word. They just stared at him. How was he using wandless magic, they wondered. What exact spell did he use to cause that much pain even after he stopped it?

"Unless you want what she just got you better answer me. Where is the coward Voldemort who attacks babies in their beds?"

Most of them hissed at his insult. Then suddenly they began firing curses at him. There were all kinds of nasty spells they were using. Cutting Curses, Blasting Curses, Killing Curses, Torture Curses, Entrails Exploding Curses, you name it and they sent it.

Harry just stood there as the onlookers gasped in shock at all the curses hurtling toward him. In fact, Harry didn't move a muscle. He didn't even cast a spell. He just stood there.

The next thing everyone knew, Harry was standing where the Death Eaters were and they were standing where he was. The spells, which were all headed to one spot before were now more spread out so they hit several of them as everyone just watched in shock. Death Eaters were dying from the Killing Curses and Entrails Exploding Curses, screaming in agony from the Cruciatus Curses, flying back from the Blasting Curses, bleeding from the Cutting Curses, and all around not having a good day.

The five, besides the female, that were hurt but left alive just stopped and looked around where they were, not believing what just happened.

"Are you done?" asked Harry.

They all reached for their portkeys but they didn't have them. They looked at Harry with worried looks on their faces. Harry raised his hand and all their masks disappeared showing who they were. The female Death Eater still on the ground in pain from his spell was Bellatrix Lestrange. One of the onlookers in the crowd behind Harry pointed that out. Of the Death Eaters still alive but wary, there was Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, and Augustus Rookwood. Dead on the ground from their own spells were the other six.

"I don't believe you will find your portkey devices gentlemen and besides, you would leave this poor woman here all alone by herself?" Harry gestured to Bellatrix in front of him. He was glad Albus explained about wizard ways to travel and Death Eater's usual methods. "I'm sure there are quite a few people here watching who feel they owe her some payback and I'm not sure what they would do if I stepped aside. Besides, one of you has to be her friend, relative, husband, or boyfriend, right? Which one is it?"

Someone behind Harry said 'Rodolphus Lestrange is her husband.'

"Thank you. Apparently, these Death Eaters are not willing to talk. Funny but it looks like they're more afraid of Voldemort," gasps were again heard, "than they are of me. Is it because he's on the Dark side and you assume I'm on the Light? I trust you have figured out by now that Voldemort is a coward and he rightly should be afraid of me. Has he been hiding? Now if Voldemort should be afraid of me and you are afraid of him, don't you think you should be more afraid of me?"

They continued glaring at Harry.

"Okay, who wants to be first? I need to know where your master is so I can go kill him. Where is he? Answer me or prepare to join her," he pointed at Bellatrix who had finally lost consciousness from her pain.

Harry raised his finger as if to cast a spell at Rookwood but he put up a shield.

"Do you think that shield is going to protect you from me?"

Harry flicked his finger at the shield and they all watched as it immediately shattered. He raised his finger again.

"Do you want to try again?" asked Harry. "I'll give you one more chance."

Rookwood was one of the ones who was hit by a Cruciatus Curse, perhaps even his own, so was not feeling very confident at the moment, especially given the power and ability of the wizard threatening him.

"We don't know," he finally admitted. "He's under a Fidelius and none of us are the Secret Keeper. He doesn't trust anyone but himself."

"Interesting, a Fidelius, huh?" Harry wasn't sure what that was but would find out.

The Death Eater nodded.

"You can relax now. I'm done with you."

Augustus Rookwood let out a big breath.

"I believe the aurors are here so they can take you off my hands. Just let me give you one warning before you go. I understand most of you escaped from Askaban when Voldemort broke you out of there recently. I would suggest if he comes for you again that you decline because if I run across you after today and you're out of your cell then I will make sure you no longer need one."

Their eyes grew big as Harry waved his hand and sent a wide area Stunner. All the Death Eaters dropped to the ground stunned. Some tried to put up a shield but the Stunner covered them completely and their shield didn't.

Harry restored his face and body to his current age then turned to a tall black wizard who was approaching with Dumbledore by his side.

"Harry, you couldn't stay out of trouble after I left you on your own?"

"Apparently not, Albus. They just showed up looking to start trouble and I showed them the error of their ways."

"Harry, this is Auror Shacklebolt," Albus said smiling. "He can take care of the prisoners for you."

Harry looked up at the tall man.

"Auror Shacklebolt, they are all yours and they still have their wands by the way. The female will need the most medical attention. The other ones that are down were caught by their own spells, which were meant for me. They were not very nice spells based on the evidence."

"No, they never are."

"Well, I've got shopping to complete. Talk to you later."

With that, Harry walked off as if it was just another normal day. People in the Alley were giving him a wide berth as he went about his business with a snowy-white owl perched on his shoulder again.

Three reporters from the Daily Prophet hurried back to their offices to see who could get out a story the fastest about what they just witnessed. Harry Potter was back, dressed a little funny, but obviously very powerful!

oOo

The portkey deposited Harry in front of a large, double gate with an archway sporting a golden, stylized letter P that formed when the gate was closed. The gate was made out of a thick metal and was painted a shiny black. The gate was attached to two large pillars made of a gleaming white stone. Both pillars sported statues of a large golden gryphon sitting on top of each, wings expanded and the long tail wrapped partially around the white pillar. The gryphons shone brightly like polished gold.

He remembered what Kurlig told him and stuck his hand right through the metal of the gate. It showed no resistance so Harry walked right through it without having to open it. His owl decided she would fly over instead, so met him on the other side. He was told that only a Potter could just walk through it like that, the gate would stop everyone else. Magic was interesting, to say the least.

Once through the gate he could see a large sprawling manor in the distance. It appeared to be made out of the same white stone and looked crisp and clean, at least from this far out. It was three stories tall. He was about halfway there when an elf appeared before him on the path.

"I am Todge, the head house elf at Potter Place. There is only one Potter left so you must be him since you came through the gate without assistance. You certainly look like a Potter. Harry James Potter, I presume?"

Harry stopped walking when the elf appeared before him.

"Yes, Todge, I'm Harry James Potter. I've been away for a long time. Only recently did I learn of my inheritance. Do you think I could get a tour?"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, Master Harry! Todge will be ever so pleased to give you a Tour of Potter Place. It's a grand manor and we Potter elves enjoy our work here. This way, please," he said excitedly.

Todge led Harry up the path and into the manor where Harry found four more elves waiting on them in the entryway.

"Master Harry has come home!" Todge shouted when they came through the massive front doors.

The other elves began to celebrate and jump around, pleased with the news. Harry was amused at their exuberance and smiled at their behavior. His owl looked on with a wary eye. When they finally settled down, they made the introductions.

"Master Harry," said Todge, "I would like you to meet Pipsy, Benny, Grady, and Letty. They help Todge with the manor. Todge and Letty are married, and Benny is our son. Grady is Letty's brother and he is married to Pipsy. They both joined Potter Place at the same time. Grady takes care of the grounds and cleans the outside of the manor mostly. Benny does most of the cooking since he is best at it and prefers that task."

"The place looks great inside and out. Thank you for taking such good care of it. Who wants to give me the grand tour?"

"Todge is the head elf and the head elf takes care of the master," said Todge, "so Todge will show you around. Can Benny get you something to drink or a snack, perhaps?"

"No thank you. I should be fine for a while."

"Benny will be sure and make you a grand coming home feast for dinner, Master Harry," said Benny. "I will do my best!"

"I'm looking forward to it Benny," replied Harry with a smile.

"Master has a lovely owl," said Pipsy. "What is her name?"

"That is a good question, Pipsy. She was given to me today and I haven't decided yet on her name," he said looking at his owl still on his shoulder. "We are already great friends so I will have to come up with a great name for her. Any ideas?

Pipsy shook her head. "No, Pipsy is not good at coming up with new names. Sorry, Master Harry."

"No worries, Pipsy. Anyone else have an idea for a name?" Harry asked the others.

They all shook their heads or shrugged their shoulders.

"I guess then it's still up to me." Harry turned to his owl on his shoulder. "I promise I will come up with one soon. I just need a little more time."

"Hoot."

"Letty will bring the nice owl stand from storage and place it in the Master Bedroom for Master Harry's owl and make sure Master Harry has clean sheets," offered Letty.

"Thanks. That will be nice, Letty."

Letty smiled and disappeared with a small crack. Benny left to work in the kitchen, most likely to plan what's for dinner. Grady popped away as well, along with Pipsy as they returned to work even happier than they were earlier. That left just Todge and Harry so they started the tour of Potter Place.

When they arrived at the garage, Harry stopped and looked around. He liked the large space but he would need it much, much larger than this if the ideas he had planned were going to happen.

"Todge, is there a way to expand the garage to a much bigger space?"

"Yes, Master Harry. You can make it as big as you like with magic."

"Can you expand it to a thousand times its current size?"

"No, Master Harry, Todge can only expand it a little bigger than it is now. Master will need special magic to make it that big."

"Do you know what this special magic is called, Todge?"

"Runes, Master Harry, you will need proper runes to make it that big. There are many books on runes in the library."

"Looks like I have a lot of studying and catching up to do, Todge."

There were quite a few magical portraits in the manor and everyone seemed pleasant, but they were obviously only a shadow of their former selves. It wasn't the same as talking to a real person or family member. Nevertheless, they all appeared excited to know there was still a Potter left to carry on the name.

After the tour and a delicious dinner prepared by Benny, Harry sat in the library that evening and began to read one of the books he bought. It was called 'A History of Magic.' While reading he came across a name that stood out to him. The name was 'Hedwig.' When he asked his owl if she liked the name, she agreed excitedly with two joyful hoots.

Finally, he had a name for his owl – Hedwig. It appeared to suit her perfectly.

Now, what else could he accomplish? Thinking on that, he came up with a plan on how best to spend his time.

oOo

Two days later, Harry was admiring his handy work. His garage was now close to 1000 times larger than it was before he added the runes and expanded the space. Of course, the previous day actually lasted almost two years for Harry. With a judicious use of time manipulation, he managed to learn enough magic to get started with his plans. Today, he was planning out the space and coming up with ideas for everything he would need. Droids were going to be a must, he decided. Luckily, he still had his datapad so he recorded all his ideas on it.

After he completed as much as he could on his own, he decided to head back to his ship on Coruscant and put his plan into action. The house elves had already been told of his special abilities and what he wanted to do. They were excited just to be a part of it but the droids he spoke of was something they would have to see before fully understanding.

One thing they were sure about was the need for more elves in order to keep that new large space clean. They had never seen a room that large before.

Harry decided to take a few items with him he thought he would need, including some pouches with the Undetectable Extension Charm applied. He had learned how to make them as well should he need more. His trunk was already in his pocket. He also learned how to shrink and expand things. He thought that might come in handy given his plans.

With everything ready, Harry walked out into his former garage, which was now expanded into a large planet-based space station, and prepared himself to travel through time and space. He pictured the exact spot where he was standing on his ship with his droids and the time he left them.

With a small _Pop,_ he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – Adventure**

"Did you miss me?" Harry asked his two droids after he landed on his ship right back in the same spot where he left and at the exact same time he left. He had checked is Datapad for the stored information in case he forgot. The only difference was his change in clothes.

"But you never left, Harry," replied OP3C, "except… you are now wearing different clothes. Oh, my!"

QE3C warbled and beeped his own reply.

"It may not seem like it but I've actually been gone about two years or a few days depending on how you look at it. What were we doing before I left?"

"You just told us to inform the Jedi Council about where you were going if you failed to return."

"Ah, yes. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to chat with them before we leave."

"Leave? Where are we going this time Harry?" asked OP.

"I'll explain that when I get back, OP. I have lots of plans and a few adventures for us. QE, prepare the ship for take-off. We'll depart when I return."

"Beep, beep."

"Thanks," Harry said as he turned and exited the ship to enter the Jedi Temple.

Even though Harry had explained to the Jedi Council on his way back from Dromund Kaas about his failure in rescuing Revan and Malak, he still felt it necessary to discuss it with them in person. However, he also wanted to inform them of his ability to go back to his home planet now and that he was leaving on personal business for a while.

They asked about his planet but when he explained that his people had never managed to make it out of their own solar system, they understood how far behind in technology his planet was. Then when he explained that he wasn't sure it was even in the same dimension, not to mention time frame, they were speechless.

He went on and shared a little more with them and they answered a few questions about the best planets to find rancors and highly magical or force sensitive trees and plant life. Dathomir and Felucia were both recommended for magical plants and they had rancors too. Most were a sub-species called a Jungle Rancor. There were many sub-species, including the Gnarled Rancor, Shadow Rancor, Tra'cor, Chrysalide, and Rancor Pygmy. The Bull Rancor species was known as the largest and were generally located on Dathomir, but could also be found on other planets like Felucia, Tatooine, and Teth.

"If you like looking for dangerous creatures, you might keep a wary eye out for the Acklay. They can be found on Felucia but are natively from Vendaxa," offered Master Lestin. "Oh, and beware of the Sarlacc which I believe can be found on Felucia as well. Very nasty creatures."

"Large Sarlacc on Tatooine there is," added Master Tokare. "Dangerous, yes! Careful go you."

"Thank you masters. I believe that will help me on my way. Please be sure and contact me if Revan or Malak show back up. I wish I could have helped them but the Sith lord was just too powerful. He somehow controls realities and would not allow me to even get near him. However, if I learn of a different way to beat him I will be sure and pay him another visit."

With a bow, Harry apparated back to his ship.

After speaking to MT in the Med Bay he had all three droids exit the ship with him before he shrunk it down using the spell Diminuendo. He then cast a spell over the entire ship called the Unbreakable Charm before returning it to its regular size. He had attracted some attention when he did that but they left immediately afterwards, as soon as he had all three droids back on the ship that is.

oOo

Now they were landing in the Dathomir Spaceport. On the trip over, Harry occupied his time by making sure the inside of his ship was protected with magic too. He even applied some runes to the storage area and increased its size a good bit. When not busy doing that he continued to study magic in the books he brought with him. QE was tasked with digitizing as many of the magic books as possible, with an emphasis on spell books, and placing them on Harry's Datapad for quick reference.

From the viewport, Dathomir looked very much like a hostile world, perfect for dangerous beasts and plants.

When he stepped off his ship, he was not overly impressed. The spaceport was basically just a grassy and muddy field with a few permacrete domes in a dull gray color. Over to the east looked to be some marshlands. A very high, mesh durasteel fence surrounded the whole place.

Harry checked in the Administrative office and Monarg's Mechanic Works for any information on where he could find what he was looking for but mostly he was looked at as if he was crazy. In the end, it was simple they told him. Once he stepped outside the fence, he was sure to find all and more of what he wanted. The trouble, they warned, was making sure what he was looking for didn't find him first. He promised to be extra careful.

Remembering a tool on his ship that might help, Harry went back and dug through all his personal items before he found the lightsaber he took off a Sith a few years ago. It had a dark orange blade. He had practiced some with a lightsaber (on the lowest setting) when training with the Jedi, but as he told them he wasn't interested in cutting off one of his limbs. However, since he was hoping to run into a rancor that was resistant to magic, then he was counting on the lightsaber coming in handy.

He hooked it on his belt and took off running toward the fence. Making himself feather light he was able to run super-fast, and then he leaped incredibly high in the air to clear the twenty-meter tall fence with ease. The people at the spaceport who saw it thought he was a Jedi, but certainly didn't think he dressed like one. Harry just continued on without breaking stride.

After he walked for a bit he came across some white trees that he felt attracted to, as if they were infused with magic. He checked his datapad and discovered that the trees were called Snowbark trees. Deciding this would be a good specimen to take back with him, he removed two of the trees from the ground, roots and all. Next, he cast a Stasis Charm on each, before he shrunk them down to a tiny size and stored them in one of his bags for safekeeping.

Travelling on, he found a few plants that caught his interest. They wouldn't work for wands but they were definitely worth studying. His datapad said they were good for healing. He collected samples of a Greybush, Lesset plant, Ongmuel plant, Redweed plant, and the Rinor herbal plant. Each pair were put in stasis like the Snowbark tree and stored for safekeeping.

When Harry drew closer to where the Witches of Dathomir were supposed to be located, the Singing Mountain Clan to be exact, he came across a crooked tree with woody barbs that he felt drawn to. This type of tree was called Grave Thorn. He made sure he added two to his collection.

However, while he was in the middle of doing that he found his first rancor, or rather the rancor found him. Of course, his first one just happened to be a Bull Rancor, the biggest of the bunch. It was distinguishable by its size and also sported four large tusks. Harry barely finished stowing his samples before he had to move quickly away from the hungry rancor.

He stayed on the move away from the monster until he was able to put away his samples and belongings properly. Once they were secured, he cast the Feather Light Charm on himself again and pulled his lightsaber.

_"__Pssshew Nnnnnnnnn…."_

The orange glow of the blade was like a homing beacon to the giant behemoth. His head snapped around to the blade after he had lost sight of Harry for a moment. The rancor must have stood ten meters tall. Now then, just how to kill him but not ruin any important parts? Actually, how to do that and not die in the process?

When the overgrown rancor rushed Harry again, he leaped high onto a rock at the last moment. When the rancor stopped and wasn't sure where Harry went, Harry jumped down onto the rancor's neck and shoved the full blade of his lightsaber into the top of its head, hoping to reach the brain. It must have worked because the rancor came to a complete stop and all noise ceased, except for the quiet hum of the lightsaber, which was currently muffled due to it being buried deep in the rancor's skull.

The rancor made one last half-hearted growl before going completely slack and falling face forward. Harry quickly shut off his lightsaber and leaped free of the beast. Checking it carefully he was able to determine that it was indeed dead. He put the body in stasis right away.

After he did, he heard clapping behind him. Harry turned and saw a group of women, all with braided hair, save one, and in native-type clothing. The Witches of Dathomir, he thought.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked.

"Are you Jedi or Sith?" the apparent leader of the group asked.

They weren't afraid of either one. Just curious. The leader's hair wasn't braided like the others. It was a red-gold color and hung down past her shoulders. Her eyes were brown with gold flecks. She was quite beautiful.

"Neither."

"But you carry a lightsaber," another one spoke up.

"I was trained in the Jedi Temple but I'm not Jedi. A Sith tried to kill me with this lightsaber, so I killed him instead. However, I'm not a force user. I use magic."

"We use magic too," a third one replied.

"I'm well aware of your type of magic. I've studied it using the Jedi Archives to see if it was similar to mine, but it's not. We are very different."

"How is your magic different?" asked the leader.

"Can you do this?"

Harry pointed his finger at the large rancor and shrunk it down to a tiny replica of itself before picking it up and storing it away.

"No," several of them answered.

"How about this?"

Harry waved his hand at himself and changed the color of his clothes a few times before returning them back to the original colors.

"No. How is this possible?" asked the leader.

"Magic…. I'll give you one more."

Harry waved his hand again and a comfortable looking chair appeared before them. There were a few gasps of breath.

"Would you like to try it out? Touch it? Sit in it? I assure you it's real."

The leader stepped forward carefully and reached out to touch it but she appeared to be afraid of it. She was being extra careful. She poked it with her spear first.

"I promise it won't hurt you. It's only a chair," Harry said chuckling.

She finally touched it and looked at it closely. Then she gingerly sat in it until she was confident it would support her weight. She found it comfortable so relaxed a bit. She turned her head toward Harry.

"But how?"

"I'm not from around these parts. I'm not even sure I'm from this same galaxy or even the same dimension."

"We have never seen magic like this… ever," she replied before standing back up and allowing the others to sit in the chair. She walked over closer to Harry. "You created a chair from nothing…. Are you a god?"

"No, I'm not a god," Harry replied amused. "The chair is not permanent. It will eventually disappear. I'm a mage, which simply means a powerful magic user. I came from a planet with many magic users. They can all do what I've demonstrated for you. However, I can do a good bit more than some."

"You are very powerful." She stepped closer to Harry until she had to look up into his face. "Would you consent to fathering some children with a few of us?"

Harry smiled.

"Tempting, very tempting, especially since I find you so attractive, but it would go against my beliefs to do this. I'm sorry, truly I am."

"That's too bad," she said with a sexy pout. "I'm quite certain we would have a very good time," she smiled seductively.

"Oh, I'm sure we would."

She thought for a second.

"I've got a better idea!"

"What's that?"

"What if we forgot about making children and just indulged ourselves in the act before you have to leave?"

"I believe I could be amenable to that," Harry replied with a big smile.

"If you're done collecting, follow us back to our clan site," she said turning around and walking off with a bit more sway to her hips.

"I'd be delighted."

She turned her head back toward him.

"If you're hungry, we'll feed you. If you're not hungry, you will be when I get done with you," she said with a smile.

"Of this, I have no doubt."

Harry saw two of the women carrying the chair he conjured. He pointed his finger at it and it disappeared. The two witches stopped and glared at him.

"Why did you do that? We wanted to show the others!" one of them complained.

"I will conjure some more for you later to show the others. As I mentioned, the chair is not permanent. It will eventually disappear after a few days."

"Thank you," they said with a smile.

Harry continued to follow them while he looked up a few things on his datapad. When they reached the clan site, he was impressed with their dwellings. They weren't nearly as primitive as he pictured them. Given the advancement of technology in this galaxy, he shouldn't have been so surprised, he told himself.

Harry continued to shock them with his abilities. He conjured a few chairs for them as promised and even shared a meal with them. Tanwynne Djo was the leader of the group that met him but she was not the Clan Mother. The Clan Mother was an older woman who was the aunt of Tanwynne. When Tanwynne was questioned as to why they didn't simply capture the mage and force him to sire their children, she stood tall and proud, then warned them heatedly.

"He is too powerful. He can just use a finger and make wondrous things happen. We do not want him angry with us. Even if we gained the upper hand, it would not last very long. Several of us saw him kill a Bull Rancor with ease, using a lightsaber he took from a Sith, and he's not even a Jedi. His magic is so beyond ours, he's like a god to us. It is against his beliefs to father children that way. We should not try to force him, as I fear we would not survive his wrath. As surely as I stand before you, he is capable of killing us all. Why make him angry?"

"Thank you for your warning, dear Tanwynne," replied the Clan Mother. "We will heed it."

The ruling was made so no one questioned it further.

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've promised the mage Harry Potter an afternoon of fun. I don't plan on disappointing him." She turned and left the assembly to a myriad of giggles from the younger women.

After a very enjoyable afternoon with Tanwynne Djo, Harry apparated away from their clan site to the outskirts of the spaceport. Leaving in that manner sealed the witches' belief that he was too powerful to anger in any way. He could have returned directly to his ship but wanted to let the locals see him returning safely. He leaped over the fence again and walked back to his ship.

Felucia was next on the list.

oOo

Once again, Harry spent his time studying magic while traveling. While he learned a lot over the two years, there was still much to learn so he continued his studies, mostly just learning new spells. The spell he learned and cast on himself to prevent getting Tanwynne pregnant really came in handy. Tanwynne wouldn't have minded getting pregnant, but was impressed with the magic nonetheless.

Harry was very interested in three subjects: Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense. He was always looking to expand his repertoire of spells so found some of the offensive ones very useful, based on all the fighting he did during the war.

Felucia was a marshland planet with mostly jungle terrain that was home to many dangerous creatures and plants. Harry was looking forward to seeing what he could find on it. They came out of hyperspace near Felucia and were immediately assaulted by a pirate ship. The ship fired at them before any shields could be put in place.

Luckily the spell work he did on Coruscant held and the blast left no damage to the ship, other than shaking them up a bit. The pirates thought they had scored a direct hit and crippled the other ship so they opened a channel.

'This is the pirate ship Trust Me. We have just disabled your vessel. Prepare to be boarded."

QE reported on-screen that there was no damage at all to their ship.

"Harry, we took a direct hit without our shields up," replied OP. "How did we manage to avoid damage?"

"Magic, my friend… magic."

"What do we do now?"

"Let them board, of course."

"But they are pirates and will surely kill us all."

"Not if I can help it."

Harry reached over and opened the channel to reply.

"Well, you have me right where you want me. Come on aboard. I can't stop you." He closed the channel. "Stay out of the way until I have them all subdued. I don't want either of you taking any damage."

"Yes, Harry."

"QE, stay at the controls in case I need you to move us quickly."

"Beep, beep."

They watched as the ship pulled up closer so they could board. The pirate ship was a Teroch-type Gun Ship capable of a maximum of 14 people. It was the same type of ship used by the Mandalorians during the war, only it looked like they had modified it a bit. It was a little smaller than Harry's ship, which was a Republic Escort Gun Ship that could hold up to 50 people.

"Now, I shall go and welcome our guests. Wish me luck, boys."

"Do be careful, Harry."

"Always, OP, always," Harry replied as he headed toward the back of the ship. He spoke to MT on his way past the medical area.

Harry was waiting at the loading doors for the pirates to connect and board his ship. He put on his biggest smile and waited. As soon as they connected he had the doors open for them and was waiting on their first move.

Predictable, as usual, six pirates of various species rushed through the doors firing their blasters at Harry to kill him outright. Harry put up his shield with one hand that just soaked up all the blaster fire and with the other hand he cast a wide area Stunner that took all six of them out immediately. He watched them as all six just dropped in front of him out cold.

"Huh. That was anti-climactic."

Harry removed all their weapons and technology from their persons then used some magic he'd learned and tied them all up magically with ropes.

_Incarcerous_

Next, he moved them all over to a small storage area behind a door in the main storage area. He put up a ward on the door to hold them in place. Exiting his ship and into theirs he looked around. He found a couple more and quickly did the same to them, adding them to the warded space with the others.

He came across three astromech droids and asked if they would like to work for him, especially since all their crew was now going to be handed over to the authorities. The droids did not hesitate to agree. Harry had them shut down the pirate ship then head over to his own ship. He checked the ship thoroughly and found a few piles of credits. He put it all in one of his pouches that was applied with an Undetectable Extension Charm before he disconnected the other ship and closed its doors magically with just a couple waves of his hand.

Then standing in front of the shielding that was protecting him from the rigors of space, Harry pointed his finger at the other ship and shrunk it down to the size of a small model before pulling it into his ship with him and closing his doors. He placed the newly acquired ship with his other collectibles and introduced the new droids to OP and QE with instructions for them to find out all they could from the droids about the pirates. OP was to report to Harry afterwards.

Meanwhile, Harry used Enervate on the eight and did some questioning of his own. At first they didn't want to participate but Harry was quite convincing and got the answers he was looking for. They even gave up some of their other pirate associates and the general area they were known to be in.

Afterwards, Harry put the three new droids on the job of helping QE digitize all his spell books then continued down to Felucia and landed in the largest spaceport.

He had already stored what he collected on Dathomir on his ship while travelling to Felucia. He exited down the ramp ready to fill his bags with collections. He just needed to see if he could unload his prisoners here and not have to make any extra trips to get rid of them.

He went immediately to the authorities at the port and reported the eight pirates he had captured. Luckily, they were willing to take them off his hands. They were aware of the ship sitting just outside their atmosphere attacking other ships when they came out of hyperspace but no help had arrived yet to deal with the problem. They asked about the ship the pirates were using but Harry wasn't sure what to tell them so they dropped it, especially after they found out he was Captain Harry of the Mandalorian Wars. A couple of them had served in the war.

Harry moved off into the jungle after turning the prisoners over to the authorities. He was glad they were able to take them off his hands. The bounty on some of them was helpful as well.

He discovered that Felucia was a very dangerous place. He came across some Spike plants that were an orangish-green. They released a barrage of green spikes when touched. There was something about the spikes but they were too small for wands, not to mention poisonous. Another plant he found was a Spore plant which released deadly spores when touched. His quick shielding was the only thing that saved him on both occasions.

On the bright side, Harry collected two samples of Nysillin which was a healing herb. However, right around that same time he ran across his first Acklay. Acklays were usually over three meters in height, with three eyes, and were amphibious reptilian crustaceans, with a green color. They had six deadly claws and razor sharp teeth. Not something you ever want to run into unprepared or prepared for that matter.

Just like the rancor the Acklay was also resistant to magic, so Harry lightened his body again for speed and agility before igniting his lightsaber.

_"__Pssshew Nnnnnnnnn…."_

He leaped around and dodged the vicious creature as it tried to kill him with its sharp claws and teeth. Before long though the Acklay was missing some limbs and finding it difficult to stand and fight. The killing blow was another lightsaber blade into the head. Harry quickly placed all the body parts in stasis before shrinking them and bagging them up.

The whole planet was bathed in the force but most of its plant life was fungal in nature. It had massive mushroom forests. The mushrooms were as tall as trees. Harry could not find a use for them though. But he did find a couple different rancors that he collected. One was a Jungle Rancor and the other was a Shadow Rancor. The Jungle Rancor was fairly easy to kill but the Shadow Rancor made it a bit difficult. Harry nearly lost a limb on that one.

He thought he was about done on Felucia until he came to the area of the Sarlacc. It was located in a sacred place on the planet called the Great Abyss. Past civilizations had used the place as a sacrificial site. This sarlacc was recorded as the oldest and largest sarlacc in the galaxy. Its teeth and gums stretched a good four kilometers around its maw.

It had powerful tendrils that reached out and grabbed its prey. Even rancors were not powerful enough to escape it. Harry made sure his body was feather light and his lightsaber was close at hand. However, when he tried the spell Immobulus on the tendrils he was surprised when it worked.

Of course the sarlacc was basically a plant, a rather large omnivorous plant that lived to be tens of thousands of years old. Using his lightsaber, Harry cut off a good section of one of the tentacles, put the piece in stasis, and then shrunk it down before placing into a container. According to his datapad the sarlacc would regrow the tentacle over a short time.

From a safe distance, Harry removed the spell to free the creature and then apparated back to his ship. He had been on Felucia for two days and was looking forward to a nice shower. However, his ship only had a sonic shower. He was going to have to consult his spell books to see about setting up a real shower using magic. A shower with hot water sounded really, really good.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve – Wookiees**

Harry next travelled to Tatooine to check out the sarlacc there. Since Tatooine was a desert planet and sarlacc generally liked moist environments, he was curious if the sarlacc on Tatooine was different. It wouldn't hurt to get a sample anyway.

While travelling there he managed to consult his books and read of a way to make a working bathroom with magic. Inspired, he expanded his small Captain's cabin and built a nice sized refresher in the corner. It contained a toilet, a large tub big enough for six, and a large separate shower all with running water. Plenty of it hot when needed.

Harry stayed in there for a good thirty minutes on his first time to try it. He was smiling big when he came out. Unfortunately, he noticed that they had come out of hyperspace early. OP came rushing into his cabin to tell him. Harry was standing there in his birthday suit having just dried himself with a wave of his hand.

"Harry, it appears we have more pirates to deal with. They wish to talk to the captain. Their ship is much bigger this time."

"What is it with pirates these days? Did they all crop up after the war?"

"There has been some reporting of pirates and slavers becoming more active, Harry."

"Inform them that I will be there shortly to converse. Meanwhile, I'll get dressed for the occasion."

"Right away, Harry," Op said as he turned and headed back to the bridge.

"Now, what to wear for our guests?" he pondered.

When Harry arrived on the bridge, he was taken aback by the size of the ship they were facing. It was definitely bigger. As he recalled it was a Mandalorian Dungeon Ship, which was a heavily armored prison ship, well over 750 meters in length with 10 Quad Turbolasers. They required a very large crew and could hold thousands of prisoners.

"I wonder where they got a hold of this Mandalorian prison ship?" Harry asked aloud to no one in particular. "This can't be good… for anyone. Well, let's see what they want."

Harry activated the speaker.

"This is the captain speaking. What can I help you with?"

"Ah, Captain," said a gravelly voice, "so nice of you to join us. As you can see, we have you out-sized and out-gunned. Please pull forward into our cargo hold. Your ship will fit nicely. If you don't comply then we will be forced to obliterate you from space. That would ruin a perfectly good ship and droids, not to mention cause unnecessary loss of life – mainly yours."

"Well, since you put it so nicely then I'll certainly be there soon. Save a spot for me, will ya?"

Harry closed the connection and turned to his droids. He had six of them now, although MT mainly stayed in the med bay.

"I want you guys to do the same as last time and stay on the ship. Do not leave it. I'll be back when I'm done."

"Yes, Harry," answered OP while the astromech droids beeped in reply.

Harry flew his ship into the bay of the large ship before setting it down.

"Finish up for me QE while I go greet them at the ramp," Harry said rising from his captain's chair.

QE beeped and took over shutting the ship down all the way, as Harry left and walked off toward the back of the ship and the loading ramp. Soon, the green light came on to indicate the ramp could be lowered. Harry started the ramp and began walking before it finished lowering. The welcoming crew saw his boots first, then his legs and so on.

He was dressed in all black and had one of his black dragon hide wizarding robes on with a hood. The hood was up and his face was darkened beneath it. He slowly walked forward as the ramp stopped moving. His manner was casual and uncaring.

There were at least twenty slavers with blasters waiting on him. All were pointed right at him.

"Have the rest of your crew come out slowly as well," one of the men shouted.

Harry just shook his head slowly, signifying 'no,' and kept walking in that casual, slow manner.

"Comply or we will open fire," the same man shouted.

Harry wasn't worried because he had already put up a translucent full-body shield. He never broke stride as he headed straight for the one that shouted at him.

The man fired his first shot at Harry but the shield became obvious as soon as the baster shot touched it. The shield just soaked it up and it never reached Harry. The slavers were shocked at that but they all opened fire at the same time to stop him, as he kept walking. They thought they could break his shield with enough blaster shots but instead the shield was strengthened.

When Harry came within a couple feet of the leader, he stopped as they continued to unleash all their blasters on him, even at point blank range. The shield was so strong now that Harry barely had to concentrate on it.

Suddenly he was moving and jumping all over the place. His hands came forward and red beams of light kept shooting out of them. Every time one of the red lights hit a pirate, he or she went down and didn't move again. Harry was all over the place, constantly moving, jumping, and casting Stunners. The leader was the first one hit. Some were pushed, pulled, or thrown into others. Before long, all the slavers in the cargo hold were unconscious. Harry removed all their blasters and any other tech they had, placing it all in one of his spare pouches. He then tied them all up magically. He left them in the middle of the hold and continued on his way.

There were three large doors into the hold and one regular-sized one. Harry warded all three of the big ones so no one could use them then headed for the regular-sized one.

"QE, close the ramp and don't open it for anyone except me," he said into his communicator.

"_Beep, beep_."

Harry made sure the ramp was closing before he left to look for more slavers and to see if they were carrying any prisoners. He warded the door behind him then slowly made his way to the cells, subduing many slavers as he went and collecting their weapons and tech. When he finally found the cells, his fears came true. The prison ship was now a slavers ship and there were somewhere around 2,000 Wookiees and a few hundred other species like Twi'leks, Zeltrons, and humans. The latter groups were obviously for the sex trade.

The prisoners watched as Harry systematically took out all the guards in front of them. Then he lowered his hood and talked to the slaves. He had them pass the word around so all would know what was going on. They all learned that the slavers had tried to capture the wrong person and he was now going to free all the slaves. He was hoping to get some help subduing the remainder of the slavers. After that, he would gladly let them have the ship to get back to their home world and would appreciate if they helped the other non-Wookiee slaves once they were safe at home.

The Wookiees readily agreed then watched as Harry dumped all the weapons and tech that he took off the slavers. He wanted the Wookiees to have some weapons to use. With a wave of his hand, the locks all unlocked and they were free. They put the guards into the cells and locked them again. Harry had a feeling if the guards were awake and able to fight back then they would have had their limbs torn off based on how they were thrown into the cells.

The Wookiees decided on some teams to go hunt down their captors while Harry took the remaining Wookiees and the other slaves back to the Cargo Hold. Once they were inside and told to wait, Harry sealed the door again and headed straight as possible to the bridge. The Wookiee attack teams also knew that was his plan. They were searching the rest of the ship and securing it.

Most all of them had heard of Harry Potter and the role he played in the Mandalorian Wars. They had no doubt about his abilities.

Harry was still lightened so put on the speed as he made his way through the ship. He was moving so fast that the few slavers he subdued rarely saw him coming. When he finally made it to the bridge, there were at least thirty slavers working at the stations, most of them Trandoshans. The captain was a rather large and imposing Trandoshan who watched in amusement as Harry zipped through his bridge knocking out all of his crew and tying them up.

When Harry was done and only the Captain was left he stood in front of the large lizard.

"If you think I'm scared then you're thinking wrong. I've fought Jedi and Sith before. I'm still here and they're not," he said in his gravelly voice as he prepared for battle.

"There's only one problem with your statement. I'm neither Jedi nor Sith." Harry lowered his hood so the Captain could see his face. "I'm a wizard. Ever fought one of those? Highly doubtful since I'm likely the only one in this galaxy."

"Can't say that I have but I'm still not worried."

"You should be because right now there are several large teams of Wookiees taking over the ship and I imagine they will be joining us on the bridge momentarily."

"Then I will kill you quickly before they arrive."

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry cast silently.

Harry let the blaster sail right past him. The Trandoshan looked at his empty hands in shock, then pulled himself together.

"No matter, I prefer the blade," he said pulling his sword from behind his back and holding it out in front of him, ready to strike. It was an impressive sword.

"That's a very nice blade. However, I prefer my hands," Harry replied with a smile.

The Trandoshan looked at Harry with a confused expression before he decided to attack. He started to swing his blade but was surprised when his sword was no longer a sword. It was now a stuffed animal, a snake to be exact.

If he was confused before, he was really confused now. He dropped the snake on the floor and backed up a step.

"What are you?"

"I told you. I'm a wizard, a mage. You know, a person who uses magic? Where I come from magic is real and it's not the Force. Some things are similar between the two, but not all things. Are you feeling all right?" Harry took a step toward him but the Trandoshan took a step back fearfully. "You look a little off color, if you don't mind me saying. How about you take a little nap? Perhaps you'll feel better later."

Harry pointed his finger at the Trandoshan and a red light hit him, knocking him out. He followed up with Incarcerous that tied him up.

"Although I doubt you'll feel better once the Wookiees get a hold of you."

Harry removed the transfiguration from the sword, shrunk it, and then pocketed it. He inspected the bridge after that and the instrumentation as he waited for the Wookiees to join him. It was a rather large ship. Two teams of Wookiees showed up a couple minutes later.

"Are we all secure?" Harry asked.

The Wookiee roared and nodded his head in affirmation.

"I can only understand some of your language so I'll try to keep it to yes and no questions. That way I'll understand better. Although, I do have a protocol droid on my ship that can translate for me if we need it."

The Wookiee nodded.

"That reminds me. I left all the others in the Cargo Hold for their protection. I locked it down while we took control of the ship. There are also around twenty slavers in there that I took down first. There knocked out and tied up like these on the Bridge. I recommend throwing them all in the cells where they had you. Then you can deal with them back on Kashyyyk with your government. However, I'm turning them all over to your people to deal with. I want nothing more to do with them. Is that understood?"

The Wookiee nodded again.

"I trust you all know how to fly this thing and can get back home in it?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Keep the ship and do with it as you wish. However, I wouldn't mind having a few of the astromech droids to take with me. I take it some of you will stay here on the Bridge to man things?"

They nodded again.

"Okay, those who are not staying follow me and I'll unlock the Cargo Hold so you can collect the others and the slavers. My ship is there too so I'll take my leave shortly so you can be on your way."

Harry and several of the Wookiees went back to the Cargo Hold while others carried the slavers on the Bridge to the cells, leaving around thirty to operate the ship. Harry took them to one of the large doors and when he removed the wards, they saw many relieved faces on the ones that met them. The twenty slavers were still out so were taken to the cells along with the others that were already placed there.

One of the older Wookiees started growling and roaring orders and that got everyone moving. Harry had QE lower the ramp and asked OP to join him so he could translate. OP made his way down the ramp so Harry introduced OP to the Wookiee elder. OP translated for Harry while the Wookiee spoke.

The leader thanked him profusely for rescuing them from the slavers. He invited Harry to visit Kashyyyk soon. There were many families who would like to show their appreciation for his help, the leader assured him. He also let Harry know that they knew of him from the wars and his exploits were legendary. It was a privilege to call Harry Potter friend and offered him help should he ever need it.

They chatted a little more before Harry asked him if there were any special trees or plants on Kashyyyk. He explained that he was collecting samples from different planets and would come there right after he finished on Tatooine if Kashyyyk had any he could collect.

The Wookiee leader assured Harry that Kashyyyk was full of trees and plants that were special. He explained that the forest floor was dangerous so the Wookiees lived in the top of the trees and that there were no trees on any other planets as large as the trees on Kashyyyk. The planet was also heavy in the Force.

Harry thanked the leader and assured him he would come by after he finished at Tatooine. Before he could leave, the Wookiees presented Harry with five of the astromech droids to take with him. Harry was very thankful for that.

With final farewells said, Harry and his droids left on his ship leaving the Wookiees and the others on their own.

oOo

Harry had never seen so much sand in his life and two suns was just too much. Cooling charms were heavily used… constantly. Harry had read about a special wood found on Tatooine called Japor Ivory but it was so rare of a find it was doubtful he would find any.

Given that was the only plant besides the sarlacc on Tatooine Harry was interested in; he decided to skip looking for the rare Japor Ivory wood and concentrate on the sarlacc. There was no point in staying on this too hot planet longer than necessary.

He was able to get directions to the sarlacc pit so he rented a speeder and made his way there. Low and behold, there were many people standing around looking at the thing. It was big but not near the size of the one on Felucia. The people stayed just out of reach of its tentacles

Harry spoke to a few of them trying to understand the attraction they had for it. When he explained that he wanted to collect a sample, they looked at him as if he were crazy. He explained about his quest to collect samples of different plants and animals from different worlds. He told them about the bigger sarlacc on Felucia and his collection of different rancors and the Acklay.

After Harry froze the sarlacc with Immobulus and collected a good section of tentacle, shrunk it, and then stored it, the onlookers were more impressed. One of them even came up to him after he released the sarlacc from the spell and told him of Krayt dragons on Tatooine. He even knew the approximate location of one, he said.

Harry thanked him and looked it up on his datapad. There were two subspecies called the Canyon Krayt, which was the smallest, and the Greater Krayt, which was the largest. They were highly sought after due to the precious pearls found in their bodies. The man who told him about them was pretty sure the one he knew of was the larger one, but he never got close enough so couldn't be certain.

Harry immediately headed that direction on his speeder. When he got close, he could detect the Krayt Dragon was near just because he could sense it. He found it at the back of a massive cave. It was definitely huge, around 60 meters, with five horns and eight legs. Like most dragons, it was resistant to magic. Harry applied the feather light spell and pulled his light saber. It was time for battle.

Harry supposed a head shot would be the best approach again and perhaps the heart would be the sought after piece for a wand core. Readying himself, he leaped into the fight, igniting his lightsaber at the same time.

_"__Pssshew Nnnnnnnnn…."_

The sound and the glow drew the dragon's attention.

Suddenly Harry felt like everything was in slow motion and he was just a spectator as he floated on the air toward the dragon. The dragon was slowly opening its great mouth with rows of sharp teeth to meet him. Then just as suddenly, the dragon quickly dove into the sand floor and disappeared out of sight.

According to his datapad, they were able to move through sand as quickly as water. Sometimes they even hid in the sand for long periods of time waiting for their next meal. He should have anticipated that, he thought. He landed softly where the dragon previously was and looked around quickly.

When the hair on the back of his neck stood straight out, Harry jumped again and narrowly avoided the dragon that came up underneath him breaking through the sand and rock as if they were nothing. He turned in mid-air and cast lightening from his hand at the beast. It struck the dragon but it seemed to pay it no mind as it continued to fly up then head straight down again into the sand, where it disappeared once more.

Harry decided to stay on the move and be ready when it appeared. He levitated a rock across the way and dropped it from high up. Suddenly the sand broke again and up came the dragon in that very spot. Harry was ready this time though. When the dragon cleared the sand completely and was making his turn to head back down, Harry pointed his hand at the sand and transfigured it into permacrete.

The dragon hit the permacrete floor of the cave headfirst and crumpled into the floor dazed from the unexpected resistance. Harry quickly went in for the kill while it was stunned but the dragon jumped and turned ready to fight before he could get there. It snapped with its massive teeth at Harry but he barely managed to avoid them as he twisted and turned himself in mid-air, passing right by the dragons head and between two of its horns.

Harry landed on the back of the cave wall and leaped back off toward the dragon again who was busy turning to try to get to him. Harry shifted his body to align it with his target better and just managed to land on the side of its giant head. He quickly climbed and ran to the top of its head and shoved his lightsaber straight down into its brain.

The great reptile let out a roar that rattled Harry's teeth and vibrated him to the bone but it didn't die. It started trying to shake Harry off. He must not have reached the brain. Harry held onto his light saber and stuck it as far as he could into the dragon's neck as he tumbled off the beast. He kept a hold of it as it cut all the way down the side of the neck. Blood was pouring out of the wound and soaking Harry in it.

Harry landed on the floor of the cave and immediately leaped away from the dragon. When he landed, he turned around and watched as the Great Krayt stumbled and wobbled around with its throat cut. When it turned so Harry could see into the neck he had opened up, Harry cast a strong cutting curse right into the wound that deepened the cut further and caused the dragon to pause and try for another breath.

Not wanting to see the dragon suffer any more, Harry ran quickly until he had a good angle on the cut. Then he cast a strong Blasting Curse straight into it, killing the dragon.

Harry quickly cast the Stasis Charm and sat down immediately, not believing that he was stupid enough to take on a Great Krayt Dragon of this size. If he ever ran across another one, he decided to try to converse with it or just avoid it completely. Since he was messy already, he decided to see if any pearls were inside the dragon. There were quite a few, but of course, this was an older dragon.

Thinking back on the fight though, it seemed odd that the dragon took evasive maneuvers from the get go. Given the size differential between it and Harry why didn't it just stand and fight? Harry would only be a small snack at the most to the great beast. It fled and tried to take him out by sneak attack. However, it only took to the sand once Harry ignited his lightsaber, he remembered. It seemed to hesitate then dove. Harry wondered if the dragon had fought a Jedi before and possibly was injured by their lightsaber. Or, perhaps, it was a Sith after the pearls and he didn't succeed. The dragon was definitely avoiding the lightsaber.

He must be a lovely site, Harry thought, covered in the dragon's blood. Harry cast some cleaning charms on himself but knew a good shower was in order. After he shrunk the dragon, which took a while, and bagged it up, Harry apparated back to his ship and straight into his shower. He undressed in there and placed all his clothes, tools, and collectibles on the tile floor in the bathroom, just outside the shower. Those items were to be dealt with later. For now, he just wanted to feel clean again.

oOo

Kashyyyk was different and the trees were understated. They were just too big to ignore. Harry definitely had to get some samples to take with him. The reception was unexpected as well. The Wookiees were treating him like a hero. Harry wasn't sure how to respond to all their attention. Even the other non-Wookiee slaves wanted to thank him in various ways. It was difficult to say no so Harry ended up taking a couple days off for fun and relaxation.

The Wookiees had contacted the Jedi Temple about the slaves so they were arranging for the Galactic Republic to send a ship to collect them and take them back to Coruscant. From there they could go anywhere they liked, and contact anyone they wished.

Harry excused himself and went exploring. The giant trees the Wookiees lived in were called Wroshyr trees and they were magnificent, standing around a kilometer high. He went away from the Wookiee homes and into the forest more before he took any samples. He decided to retrieve extra samples since he wasn't taking an entire tree.

Making himself light again, he jumped from limb to limb as he went lower and closer to the forest floor. He wanted to see what it was like lower down, especially since the Wookiees said it was dangerous down there. That must mean dangerous creatures and dangerous creatures might be good for his collection. Harry continued to explore the various depths of Kashyyyk.


End file.
